The Assassin
by Paladin Willa
Summary: A girl was taken from her family at the age of seven. Lex Luthor wanted an assassin and now he has a great candidate which is the girl. He calls in Deathstroke to train her and will have her do the Light's bidding. But will the team be able to convince her she's on the wrong side with the help of an unlikely person who the girl thought was dead. Violence, may up rating. ON HOLD!
1. Taken

**Heya! Ok, so here is the new story about Riley and how she became Renegade, Luthor's assassin. Later on, the characters from Rescued and Helped will show up, but only later on. Ok, so Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 _ **Me: Yo, Eve!**_

 _ **Eve: Ya?**_

 _ **Me: Disclaimer, please!**_

 _ **Eve: *rolls eyes* Fine. RK doesn't own any of the Young Justice characters. She only owns me, Riley, the villain and whatever else she comes up with.**_

 **XXX 3rd Person POV XXX**

Two seven year olds run into the park throwing a frisbee back and forth. "Come on, Eve! Harder!" One of the girls yelled. Her hair was up in a half ponytail and the other girl's hair was in a ponytail. This was the only way to tell them apart, for those two are identical twins. They're very close to each other and can feel whatever the other feels from their bond.

"Ok! Calm down, Riley. Don't freak out," Eve called out to her sister. Their mom was at a friends house here in Metropolis. Their father was at home, grading student's projects. Eve then threw the frisbee as hard as she could. It flew past Riley's outstretched fingers and into the forest behind her.

"I'll go get! Be back soon!" she ran into the forest without hearing her sister's reply. She then climbed over some branches and looked around. "Now where did it go?" she thought aloud. She then saw a tree and started climbing up it.

"Yea, I see it, boss. Getting it now," she looked down when she heard speaking. A man walked by her toward a case on the ground. He was a jacket with a logo on it she didn't recognize. She climbed down and went toward him and tapped his leg. "What-." he turned toward her and looked down. "What do you need?" he asked gruffly.

She wasn't scared off though at his tone which he had hoped for. "Have you seen a frisbee? I climbed up that tree," she pointed to the tree she was just in, "but couldn't see it." He looked at her impressed and brought a hand to his ear.

"Did you need a kid for training?" Riley looked at him with her brow furrowed in confusion. "Because I found a good candidate….I'll bring her over," he then smiled evilly at the girl right as he heard someone coming. He grabbed the girl and then grabbed the case before running through the forest.

He ran into a small clearing and looked behind him. He saw Superman in the sky and a little girl that looked like the one squirming in his grip. He reached into his pocket and pulled a bomb out and then threw it toward the little girl. He saw Superman fly down and protect the girl. He smiled at that and continued on toward a car.

He put the girl in back and then went into the driver's seat and went off toward the Lexcorps building. "Almost there and I have the candidate in back. It seems she has a family that I took her from. We'll need to get Psimon to change that," he talked into the comm and heard Lex sigh.

"It would have been preferable if she had no family but I'll get Psimon to change what happened that day to her family being dead. I'll see you soon and we'll see about the girl," with that he continued driving in silence.

"Don't worry little one, Lex will be a good man to be a ward of," he said to the whimpering girl. They arrived outside Lexcorp tower and went into the underground parking lot. He parked the car and grabbed the girl and the case before heading up the stairs. "What is your name?" he demanded.

"Riley Angel," she said giving him the kid version of the evil eye. "Mommy and sissy's will come after me!" she said proudly. The man scoffed and entered the building and headed toward the elevator. They are now on their way up toward Lex's office. The elevator beeped and the doors opened.

"Get going!" he pushed her roughly forward and she stumbled but caught herself. They walked down the hall and toward his office door. He then pushed the door open and pushed Riley through the door. "Here she is. And be warned, Superman might be coming to find the girl," he walked the girl toward the desk and Lex tapped his chin.

"For now, hide her. Then we'll see what she can do. If she's acceptable, then we'll get Psimon to, you know, and then I'll get Deathstroke here and he'll train her. Get going!" the man bowed his head and grabbed the girl's arm and lead her to the secret underground bunker in the building. They stayed down there as they waited for Lex to come down and say all clear.

 **XXX**

Riley flipped from the trapeze bar and landed on a raised platform. She turned toward Lex, her face has worried written on it. "She'll do, she has good skills and is athletic. Get Psimon and I'll call Deathstroke," Lex then walked away to the side while pulling his phone out, talking into it.

The man that took her walked a little away and pulled out his own phone. He then walked back over to the girl and waited as Lex continued talking. Soon, Lex came back looking pleased with himself. "Psimon will be here shortly, Mr. Luthor," he bowed his head and looked back at Lex.

"Good. Deathstroke will be here tomorrow afternoon," Lex then grabbed Riley's arm and led her out of the room. He led her to the elevator and they went up. They got out of the elevator and headed toward a room. He opened the door and Riley saw what was in it. It was a plain room with a single cement chair with shackles for the wrists and ankles.

She started struggling at the thought of what will happen there and Luthor just hits her head and she stumbles. While she's off balanced he pushes her onto the chair and locks the shackles. "You'll forget about your family and will be my assassin," he chuckled softly as he backed up and waited for Psimon.

Soon the door opens and a man with a hood on walks in. Riley redoubles her efforts as he pushes the hood down. "What did you want me to do?"

"Make her think her family is dead," Psimon nodded and the girl redoubled her efforts to get out. "Don't bother trying to get out little one," she didn't listen and continued wrestling in the restraints. Psimon put his hands on his head and looked at Riley in the eyes. She wanted to look away but couldn't.

She felt something warm and liquidy on her wrists and she managed to look down in her peripheral view. The metal from the restraints had bitten into her wrists from her struggling but she hadn't even felt it happen. She felt Psimon probe her mind and felt her memories starting to be changed and she yelled out.

After a while the pain subsided and she thought about what happened and only remembered being brought to Mr. Luthor after seeing her two month pregnant mom and twin sister being killed, and seeing on the news the father found killed from a mugging gone wrong. She felt the tears well up and slowly trickle down her cheeks.

She heard clicks and stood up. She looked around and saw Lex had his arms opened slightly and ran to him. He patted Riley's shoulder as she cried onto his leg. He looked at Psimon and nodded. Psimon nodded and the left the room and probably heading back for Bialya.

 _After she grieves today, she'll start her training. She'll need convincing to kill, I'll figure that out later,_ Lex thought. "Since you'll be my ward your last name will be changed to Luthor. From now on, your Riley Luthor."

"O-ok," she replied nodding. Lex smiled menacingly. The Light will be very happy to have this asset for them. Once she's old enough, she'll be serving the Light's needs. _The press will be all up in our faces when they hear I took an orphaned girl in as my ward. Got to make sure no one recognizes her, and she'll need to stay inside, away from people,_ he thought.

"Why don't I let you rest in your room after we get those wrists bandaged up," she nodded and he led her out of the room.

 **XXX**

It's now been three weeks since little Riley was taken from her family and Lex made sure she stayed inside as much as possible. The press knew he took a ward and he gave them the story that she was orphaned when her family was killed in an accident and he cut her hair short. He made sure that he made few appearances in public with her.

When the press asked he said she's still traumatized by what happened and shouldn't see anyone. When really, he wanted to make sure the real family didn't find her no the Justice League. Though he hoped after a few years her family will think she died and the Justice League will give up.

Though for the past few weeks he's had her hidden in the secret bunker whenever he was warned that a Leaguer was coming. Now the League has basically given up, saying that the person who took the girl was doing it of his own violation. From what he's heard from his spy the family was devastated, though the twin didn't look quite convinced.

After the first week of the girl being gone, she was on the news. Then another story came on saying her father was found dead after the family came home from visiting a friend to find him dead. Both the police and press say it was a mugging gone wrong. When Lex heard that he smiled.

Because of that, no one would bother looking for the girl, they would forget all about her. Even though he would have preferred that she wasn't kidnapped but he won't return her. She's too valuable an asset to give away. _She will help the Light greatly,_ he thought. He looked at the monitor as Deathstroke trained the girl.

 _All is going to plan_ , he thought as the girl performed the trick Deathstroke performed.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! So, whatcha think of it so far? I think this is gonna be pretty good story. Also, this is a year or two before Robin became Batman's sidekick. Just thought I'd tell you, Riley and Eve are twins and one to two years older than Robin(I don't know if Robin's thirteen or fourteen at the end of season one).**

 **And, later on maybe after the other story is done, I'll be taking over DarkGreenForest4's story of the Young Justice team being gender bent. Just warning you for those who are interested in seeing the team as the other gender. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	2. Facing People

**Heya! So, whatcha think of it so far? Being the quiet bunch aren't ya? Well! How rude! Review, please! -RK**

 _ **Me: Riley! Disclaimer, please!**_

 _ **Riley: Ok, sure. *grabs paper* RK doesn't own any of the Young Justice characters. She only owns me, Eve and anything else she creates. *mutters* Weird.**_

 _ **Me: Thanks! Without further ado *gestures down* the story!**_

 **XXX**

It's now been two years since Riley was taken as Luthor's ward. She's improved greatly under Deathstroke's teachings and is training with weapons. Right now though, he was practicing her defencive and offensive skills. She was improving everyday and Luthor was confident that she'll be ready soon.

Only problem though, she either failed or couldn't do something up to Deathstroke's standard and would get punished. She would either be punched, slapped, cut or in worse case, which has happened only once, whipped. Deathstroke is a strict trainer and does not allow failure. Though she does seem to learn fast not to disappoint.

They finished the brawl and Deathstroke looked pleased. The nine-year-old smiled briefly, happy to have made Deathstroke happy. The past two years had been very difficult in training but she met Luthor's expectations, still not quite sure what he had planned though.

Luthor smiled in satisfaction as they started practicing with weapons. He looked down and saw a light blinking and sighed. Looks like a meeting for the Light is happening. When he first told of getting the girl they were skeptical, now they would want to see that she'll be good for the Light. Six screens came down and the members of the Light showed up.

All their images were covered by a bright light, but they knew each other well. "L-3, I want you report on the girl," a deep voice called. "If she doesn't have the potential you will need to terminate her," Lex nodded and pressed a button. As a screen went up he talked.

"L-1, you will not be disappointed. The girl has great potential and has grown these past two years. She will serve the Light-"

"Didn't you have to have her memory changed for some reason?" L-4 interrupted him.

"Yes, I did. It's because my assistant took her and I wanted to make sure she didn't try to escape. She saw to much and had to stay if we wanted to use her. The only thing changed was that she now thinks her family is dead. Don't worry, the family and League have stopped searching for her. Here's a clip from her training with Deathstroke."

Lex pushed a button and the screen played a video of one of her training sessions with Deathstroke and then went to one of her training with weapons. He vaguely saw them nodding and smiled. "She has improved greatly. Very well, L-3, you may continue training her. Do not disappoint us. When she is ready, bring her to our in person meeting," L-1 said.

"We have one more thing to discuss. CADMUS has Roy Harper, or Speedy, in there sublevel freezing section. Did you want them to make a clone of the sidekick and use him as an agent for the Light inside the League?" Lex asked and there was silence.

"Tell them yes, L-3. Make sure he strives to get into the League, and get any information on the League that he can, L-3," L-1 said and Lex nodded.

"Yes, L-1. Anything else to report?"

"No," the all muttered.

"Ok, then, I have work to do with the girl. Good bye," Lex pushed a button and the screens went dark. "You will serve the Light, Riley," Lex muttered as he watched them train. "You will serve even if I have to take drastic measures," on the screen Riley blocked a swipe of a dagger and made her own attack.

XXX

Riley dove to the side as Slade tried stabbing her with the dagger. She rolled to her feet and swung the dagger at Slade and he pushed the blade to the side. As he was distracted she raised her other dagger and prepared to cut him. He seemed to have known she would try that and grabbed her other hand and pulled her over his shoulder and flipped her to her back.

"Nice try. But not good enough. How many times must I saw that until you get it?" Slade asked exasperatedly. He then pressed his foot onto her neck and held her there. He stepped back and Riley stood up.

"Sorry, master," she said bowing her head slightly. On the inside, Riley squirmed at having to call Slade master, but she did it in the hopes Luthor would give her any attention. Lex didn't give her much attention when she first arrived and still hasn't even though it's been two years. She hates Slade but would never let Lex find that out.

She followed Slade obediently toward the other side of the training room. She's been there before, to learn how to shoot a gun to kill. She's learned already quite a few weapons now but she still doesn't want to kill anyone, no matter the punishment, she won't kill.

Lex has gotten annoyed, her birthday is coming up and she's realized that Lex was hoping she'd learn to kill by now. But since she hasn't, he's gotten annoyed. Slade handed her the pistol and she raised it up to face the person shaped dummy. Her finger trembled over the trigger and she let her hand drop. "I-i can't."

She looked up and saw that Slade was not happy. Slade's armored hand slammed into Riley's face and she staggered back, she felt a big bruise forming under her eye. Slade then punched her again and she fell to the ground. He pressed his foot against her stomach and leaned down. "Don't ever disobey an order from me."

He lifted his foot and she slowly stood up. As she stood he kicked her again and she fell to her side. "Hmph," she grunted and got back to her feet. "Sorry, master," she picked up the gun from where it fell and leveled it at the person shaped dummy. Again, her finger trembled above the trigger and Slade lost patience.

"Now!" he yelled and she let off four bullets. Slade went to the target and looked at the dummy. He nodded in satisfaction. Three of the bullets went into chest, the last one went into the head, a clean shot. "Again," he demanded when he reached Riley's side and again she shot, this time going until it made the click, click sound of being empty.

He inspected the dummy and nodded. Her aim is improving greatly. Tomorrow, she should be able to shoot to kill without having to aim, he thought. "Luthor wanted to see you when we finished training, you may go," Riley set the gun down and practically raced out of the room. She entered the elevator and pressed the button.  
She now stood, wondering what Luthor wanted. When the elevator dinged and opened up on Luthor's floor, she stepped out and headed toward his office door. She raised her hand and knocked on the doo. "Come in," Riley pushed the door open and looked around. Luthor was at his desk and she went over to him.

"You wanted me, sir?" Riley asked and Luthor nodded.

"Yes, I'm leaving the country for business for a week. I want you to come to this office everyday. I have a feeling Superman will come trying to get answers for my blueprints of my new ion weapon. I'll leave a recorded message and a piece of kryptonite, should he try something. Don't trust him. Use the kryptonite only if he tries something. Now I'll be leaving."

Riley nodded and Luthor left the room. Riley went to Luthor's seat and sat down in it. Well, this shall be boring, Riley thought as she sat in the chair.

XXX

It's been four days since Luthor left for his business trip and so far the kryptonian hasn't shown. Maybe Luthor was wrong? Riley thought. Right then, the titanium doors to Luthor's office broke down. Superman hovered in, planning on taking a page from Batman's book and beat the answers from Luthor.

He went to the ground and was surprised to see a little girl in Luthor's seat instead. She was perfectly relaxed, sitting with her back against the arm rest and her legs over the other. Her blue eyes watching Superman as he took a step toward her. "You were expecting someone else, weren't you Superman?" the girl asked, seeing his confused face.

Superman took another step closer and her eyes narrowed at him. "Who are you? Why are you at Lexcorps?" he asked and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Riley, and I live here." Superman looked at her confusion and she laughed. "I'm Luthor's ward," she said. Superman was struck with recognition at that. He remembered the press saying Luthor had taken a young gymnastic as a ward for no apparent reason.

Since she wasn't seen in public much, he and most everyone else had honestly forgot she was there. "Well, Riley, I need something from your," Superman thought for the right word, "adopted father. Is he here?" Riley stretched in the chair in a way that gave Black Canary a run for her money as most flexible.

"You mean Lex?" she asked. "He's out of town and won't be back for another three days. So come back Wednesday," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Superman was now angry, Luthor had left the girl by herself and now she was determined to be sassy and smart aleck.

"He left you here all by yourself?" he growled and Riley straightened up at his angry tone, sitting straight and narrowed his eyes at him.

"No," the young acrobat replied, "Mr. Wilson is here too."

"Who is he? Where is he?" he demanded. "He should be near someone your age-"

"I'm not that young!" the girl said. "I'll be ten next week! I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I just mean generically," he reassured.

"He's here somewhere, if that's what you wanna know. And to answer your other question, Mr. Wilson is my caretaker and….trainer," she explained, hesitating over the word to describe Mr. Wilson. Superman noticed that there was a slight bitter tone at the mention of Mr. Wilson that made Superman's eyes narrow.

It sounded like she's hiding something and Superman moved closer to the desk. "Riley-" she back-flipped out of the chair and growled at him.

"Don't come any closer," she snarled backing away slightly. "Lex and Mr. Wilson both said not to trust you. That you'd try something," Superman growled under his breath. After two years and Lex has corrupted the girl and is still going. Something has to be done, what was Riley trying to hide earlier? He thought.

A thought stuck him and his brow furrowed. He knew Luthor was bad, but….to stoop to that level! Although the man of steel had known the evil genius to do some cruel things in the past…. Praying he was wrong, he activated his x-ray vision and doing a quick scan of the girl, heart sinking.

Up and down her body, were bruises and cuts, some old and healed others new and fresh. At a closer look he realized each was done with precision, so that no matter what clothing she wore, those….wounds, would remain hidden. He raised his view and saw that she wore makeup on her face.

On her cheek, was a big bruise just under her eye and had the vague shape of a fist. He grit his teeth in frustration, first he couldn't save a little girl's sister, and now, this girl was injured by the evil genius. "Riley," he forced out, trying to remain calm, "who hits you?"

"X-ray vision," she muttered, looking to the side, "should've known." That confirmed Superman's fears.

"Riley, does Lex hit you?" Superman accused and Riley looked up and eyes narrowing into a glare. But Superman heard her breathe hitch.

"No" she started, "he doesn't," Superman heard the ring of truth from her words but she was still hiding something.

"Then who does, if it isn't Luthor?" he asked calmly and saw fear flick across her face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"I train a lot," she tried. "Practice my gymnastics, acrobatics, and self-defense. Can't let what my families hobby die, and I need to protect myself. Sometimes I fall and get hurt, or slip up with practicing. Big deal, so what," she said, crossing her arms. Superman highly doubted you'd get cuts or fist shaped bruises from falling, but also doubted a real self defense trainer would punch with full power at a kid.

"Riley," he was now in front of the desk and Riley looked at him with a sneer.

"Don't come any closer, Superman." she warned but the man of steel didn't listen. She whipped open a drawer and pulled out something small, green and glowing right as Superman reached her. Kryptonite. Superman couldn't hold in the gasp of pain as Riley held the Kryptonite at him. "I warned you. Tried to be fair but, Lex warned me."

She sighed as she went to the side of the desk. "Should have listened to him. And you should have listened," Superman struggled not to collapse. He looked up at her.

"R-riley," he groaned, "t-this i-isn't-" Riley tsked and placed a small object in front of him.

"Lex, left you a message," she uttered and stepped back and pressed a button. Suddenly, a hologram of Lex appeared, being projected by the object. The man of steel sucked in a breath, prepared to yell at the evil genius, but Lex spoke first.

"I'd like to let you know Superman that this is a pre-recorded message. I cannot hear you, no matter how loudly you shout," Lex started sarcastically with a wave of his hand. "I had this made in case you came while I was out. But I can also assume you did something stupid, like break into my office for my ion blueprints, instead of simply walking in, and encountered Riley here."

He gestured back to her. "You must have also tried getting information from her, knowing you, and she used the little present I left. I can confidently say that the blueprints are completely, one hundred percent clean. No law breaking item, selling to psychotic maniacs or deceit is on those blueprints. Feel free to look over them as much as you want."

"Oh, I will," Superman muttered to himself.

"But be sure to return those once your done looking them over, I still need those to make them. And, please don't do anything rash to Riley, she has enough on her plate and takes her training seriously and gets hurt. Thanks. Blueprints are on the top drawer to the left. Good day," the hologram went out.

Riley twirled the kryptonite once before putting it away in a drawer and picked up the object. Superman stood up and went over to the desk and opened the drawer Luthor said and pulled out the blueprints and left, leaving the girl in Luthor's office.

 **XXX**

 **So, whatcha think!? And did I get Luthor's office correct? Or did I miss or do something wrong? I don't know what his office looks like really. Please tell me if I did! I want to give a shout out to swemanD47 for reviewing and favoriting this story! That means so much to me, it warms my heart.** **Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	3. Avenging

**Heya! So, last chap was interesting, right? Her coming face to face with Superman! What!? Ok, sorry, just had to. Will that be the only encounter? Or will she face more? Find out by reading the story! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 _ **Me: Zatanna! Last disclaimer, please!**_

 _ **Zatanna: Dis-what?**_

 _ **Me:*sighs* Just read this. *hands over paper***_

 _ **Zatanna: Ok, RK doesn't own me or any of my friends or any Young Justice characters. She only owns the characters she made.**_

 **XXX**

Riley ran up the steps all the way up to Lex's office. Slade said he wanted to talk to her about when Superman came, and Slade wanted her to gain stamina from running up the stairs, over twenty flights going up fifteen levels. When Riley opened the door to Lex's top floor she took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat.

She then walked toward the office door and knocked. "Come in," she pushed open the newly repaired door and went over to Luthor's desk. "I saw what happened with Superman. I'm impressed. Deathstroke didn't need to help you," Riley started in surprise. Lex was _impressed_ with how she dealt with Superman.

Riley remained calm on the outside but she was very happy on the inside. "Thank you, sir. I just did what Deathstroke taught me and what you said to do," she replied and he nodded.

"Pity that he now recognizes you slightly," he said and then muttered, "Hopefully he doesn't realize," Riley mentally shrugged at the statement, she doesn't know what he's talking about. "He also saw your training but that couldn't be helped," he turned back toward Riley.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked politely. Slade, wanted her to get back to him as fast as she could, he doesn't like delays.

"Yes, you know the man that killed your family?" Riley's face darkened and she nodded. She will never forget the man that took everything from her. "Well, I've found him and you can avenge your family. Slade will give you your gear and where he is," Riley nodded and left. Lex smiled menacingly.

After she kills the man, she'll hopefully be able to kill willingly. She won't be a very good assassin if she can't kill anyone. Riley raced down the stairs to where Slade was waiting and she bowed her head slightly. "Lex said you'd give me my gear so that I could avenge my family," she stated darkly.

"Yes, follow me," he turned away, smiling underneath his mask. _So, he thinks she's ready to kill. Good_ , he thought. And went over to where he had the newly made assassin outfit. He noticed that there was a new hero that looked like Riley, might as well make her life difficult too. "Here's your gear."

It consisted of a fireproof deep green cloak, protective gray vest, over a short sleeved gray shirt. A deep blue skirt with a hidden pocket at the waist in the back that can hold a hidden reserve pistol. Black knee length leggings that allow her to be able to do her acrobatics without being hindered, combat boots and a burgundy utility belt, gray mask, and fingerless gloves.

This outfit was made to help and protect Riley while making the new lookalike hero, look like a bad guy. Only difference, their weapons and on the right of their chests the stylized letter. Riley had an R for Renegade and the new hero had an N. "Whenever you wear this, you'll be known as Renegade. Get changed and I'll give you your weapons."

Riley left the room and heads into a changing room. She soon comes out and heads over to Slade as he waits by this rack of weapons. "There are throwing discs, smoke bombs, explosives and other things in your utility belt that will come in handy at different times. Here's a katana, your primary weapon in close ranged battles."

He grabbed a katana from the wall and handed it to Riley and she put it into the sheath on her hip. "Two daggers," he handed her the daggers and she put them in a double scabbard on her other hip, "and two pistols. One goes in the holder on your leg, the other goes into the hidden holder."

She grabbed the pistols and slid one into the holder above her knee. She then used two hands to put the second pistol into the hidden holder in the small of her back in the skirt waistband. "What's his name and where is he?" she growled out to Slade. He smirked underneath the mask and pulled up a holographic map.

"His name is Scott Hayden. He's a drug dealer, mob boss, and had a grudge against your family. Get two birds with one stone as the saying goes. You get revenge for your family and stop a drug dealer and mob boss. He'll be in a run down coffee shop. Find him and kill him before he can do more damage," Slade said and Renegade nodded and ran from the room.

Naturally, Slade chose a man that was wanted dead for being a competitor. He just chose to say that he killed Riley's family so that she'd think she avenged them and so that she'll kill without hesitation. Renegade went out the back door and pulled out a grappling gun. She raised it up and shot it toward the roof of the building across from her.

She unhooked the line from the gun and put it away. She tugged on the line when she was sure it was good she started pulling herself up. After a little, she was on the roof and she jumped from roof to roof until she was at the part of town with abandoned and run down buildings. She looked around and noticed there were guards all around the building.

Renegade snarled and jumped from the building, pulling out the grappling gun and shooting the line at the building. She swung in an arc down to the ground and unhooked the line, rolling on the cracked asphalt. She stood up and stashed the grappling gun away. She unsheathed the katana and swung it side to side.

The men stood up started and pulled out their own guns. They started shooting at her and she easily dodged the bullets or blocked them with the katana. She raised the katana as a red haze covered her vision. She sliced the men down easily and took out the few other guards outside. She went to the door and kicked it down.

"Where is Scott Hayden!?" she demanded and a man stepped forward.

"We're not telling you, but he'll gladly like to see your corpse," he started forward and pulled out a gun. Everyone else in the building followed suite and they all started shooting. She blocked the shots and pulled out a smoke bomb. She threw it to the ground and everyone started coughing and waving hands.

She pulled out her gun and started shooting at people while going forward and slicing others. She ran to a wall, jumped up and pushed off the wall. She shot at men that she could see from above before she landed on the ground. She slides the pistol away and ran to the closest man and cut him down.

She yelled out and cut the remaining men just as the smoke cleared. All around her were bodies, almost twenty men, but she didn't care. She was after one man and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. She looked around and saw a stairway and ran towards it. Men on the stairway heard what happened and wanted to get her, but failed.

She cut them down easily and she raised her foot and kicked down the door to reach the roof. Granted the door probably wasn't locked, but she didn't wanna waste any time to get to Scott. Scott was cowering at the other end of the roof. Renegade snarled at the man. He can kill people from behind, but when someone with skill comes along, he's a coward.

"W-who are you!?" he cried out and she growled.

"I'm Renegade," she walked toward the man and he coward more into the roof corner. "But you might know me by another name," she pulled the mask off and the man peered up at her. "You killed my family," she raised the katana up after putting the mask back on and he whimpered.

He suddenly kicked out and Renegade stumbled back slightly. He got up and started running slowly for the roof access door. Renegade ran after him, sword poised behind her. She caught up to him and grabbed his shirt collar. Scott yelped as he was pulled back and she flipped him over her shoulder.

"This is what you deserve," Renegade growled as she brought her katana down, through his chest. She pulled her katana from his body and cleaned the blade off with a cloth from Scott's body. She then sheathed the katana and pulled an earpiece from her utility belt and pressed it into her ear. "Deathstroke, it's done. Pick me up."

"Got it. Be at the rendezvous point in five," he replied. "Deathstroke out," she then started jumping roof to roof and landed on the rendezvous point and waited. Soon, she heard the helicopter coming and looked up. The helicopter landed and she jumped into it. She strapped in and they headed back toward Lexcorp.

 **XXX**

Back at Lexcorp, Lex smiled as Renegade jumped off the building. He and Slade had watched as Renegade killed all the guards and headed up toward Scott. Scott had no idea what was going on, just that this Renegade person was coming for him. Lex was proud that she didn't hesitate at all to kill, she just did it.

"How far are you until you reach Lexcorp?" he asked Slade through the earpiece.

"Just a few minutes."

"When you do, send Renegade to me. I want to….congratulate her, for her kill." Lex said and he heard Slade grunt.

"Sure thing, Deathstroke out," Lex replayed the footage and smiled. _She's ready to meet the Light, soon,_ Lex thought. A few more kills to make sure she's ready to serve the Light. He heard a knock and closed the footage.

"Come in," the door opened and Renegade entered the room. "I heard from Deathstroke you succeeded. Is that correct?" he knew it was, but he didn't want Renegade to know that.

"Yes, sir. He, nor his gang, will hurt anyone else ever again. They're all dead," she replied. Luthor nodded. "Is there anything else?" she looked at him as he walked to the window.

"No. it's getting late, change and go rest," Lex said and she nodded. She took the elevator to where she had first gotten the costume and weapons. She went into the changing room and changed back into normal clothes and putting the Renegade costume away. She then went back into the elevator and went up to the room Lex gave her when she first arrived.

When she reached her room, she fell onto the bed and what she did, sunk in and she felt tears fall. _All because I wanted to avenge my family, I killed all those men_ , she thought. She then let the remaining tears fall and cried herself to sleep.

 **XXX  
Heya! So, whatcha think of this chap? Hmm? Ok, review! Luv ya! -RK**


	4. Missions

**Heya! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

It's been a week since she killed the man. Another birthday came and went, with nothing for it. It was like every other day, training. Nothing special, she's gotten used to it, though and didn't mind. Though Lex was making her go to charity thing the Oliver Queen is hosting in Star City in his mansion.

She pulled up the sleeve on her dress. It kept falling down and it annoyed her to no extent. She walked into the elevator and went to ground level and waited as Lex talked to someone. He finished and walked over to her. "Good, you're ready. Let's go," Riley clutched the small handbag she had and walked outside following Lex.

Outside, reporters and press were eager to get pics of Lex and Riley, the ward never seen. Lex went into the limousine and she followed suite. When inside she gave a small sigh of relief. The press always bugged her because of them trying weird things to get a pic. They were then on their way to Star City and Mr. Queen's mansion.

They soon made it to the mansion and the limousine stopped. Lex climbed out and the press started taking pictures. Lex leaned over a little and gestured for the ten-year-old to come out. She took a deep breath and slide out of the limo. She squinted her eyes as cameras flashed brightly in her eyes.

The press knew of Riley's existence, but Lex barely let her out in public, if he did Deathstroke was in disguise somewhere and Mercy was close by to keep up the image. The press always got excited when she was out and tried to get a picture. She had a slight scowl on her face and Lex leaned in. "Riley, you look like you want to kill someone or everyone. If you really want to, you could afterward."

Riley looked at him in surprise, he would be ok with it if she actually killed them. She was slightly repulsed by it. "Put on a smile for the press," he continued, waving to the press smiling, a perfect businessman, an act. "Smile now and laugh as if I said something funny," he said.

Riley then let out a laugh that convinced the press but sounded so fake to her. Lex then started toward the entrance and she followed him to it.

She followed Lex into the mansion and gave a small sigh of relief. Lex went over to Mr. Queen and she looked around and saw a boy that looked about thirteen years old. He was leaning against a wall away from the guests.

She started toward him which took longer than it should have. But every lady stopped her and said how 'cute', 'pretty' or 'lady-like' she was. She mentally scoffed at each one, she would much prefer to be in shorts and a loose top, not a restricting dress and pretending to be poised. After what felt like ages she finally reached the teen.

"Not much of a party person I take it?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't really care for them. Roy Harper. And you are?" he asked reaching a hand out. She took his hand and shook it.

"Riley Luthor. Lex took me as his ward when my family was….killed," she said. "So, what is this party about?"

"Just a fundraiser of sorts. Trying to do awareness for….something, I missed the name of it," he gave a small laugh.

"I don't know either, so we're the same there," she said. "So, if you don't do the party scene, why are you here?"

"You could say I'm Mr. Queen's ward," he said and Riley nodded.

"If you had a party, what would it be like?" she looked at him curiously.

"If it was mine I'd put speakers around so that everyone could hear and play rock or popular songs, not….whatever this is," he gestured around as if that would describe the music.

"I believe it's classical music," she offered and he scoffed again.

"Ya, that. And there'd be colored lights on the ceiling, making it seem more….outgoing, fun. Though, anything would be better than this," he jerked his thumb to the party.

"Ya, especially the press. I always hate going through them," she said and Roy gave a small nod. "If you threw a party like that, I'd sure come."

"That be cool. How old are you anyway?" he asked and she gave a small shrug.

"I'm ten."

"Thirteen, but age is just a number. Your fun," he said.

"Better than being called cute or pretty or lady-like, like basically every lady is calling me. That is very annoying," she said. "Thank you for not following their lead and instead said something else, very appreciated."

"Welcome. So, what do you do as Lex's ward?"

"Well, I'm homeschooled, for unknown reasons to me. He has me taking self-defense classes so that in case I ever get attacked I can protect myself. Besides that not much. I have some time on my hands, so I think of random things, like the structure of a word and how to personalize it. It's something I used to do with my sister."

"Fun, what words have you personalized?" he asked generally interested.

"Like hey. We thought it could be more personal or made more informal by adding something, and we came up with heya. We were discussing how to make another word personal when they were….killed."

"Well, that sounds cool. This party, though, I feel underwhelmed by its boringness," Roy said.

"Wow, how come everyone's either underwhelmed or overwhelmed? I wonder if anyone has ever been whelmed? What would it be like to be just whelmed?"

"Don't know. I can image though in this town you won't find anyone whelmed. Maybe in another city you shall find that out," Roy said. She quickly looked around and saw Lex slowly making his way over.

"Lex is coming over. Hope I can hang with you again!" she then started walking away.

"Me too. And stay whelmed!" he called out laughing, getting weird looks from the woman nearby.

"We're done, Riley. Let's go," Lex started toward the door and Riley turned back to face Roy and waved before following Lex's lead. Mercy was following behind and they made it to the limo without much problem from the press. They continued the ride in silence and Riley looked outside the window. "Once we get back, change into Renegade, Riley."

"Yes, sir," she replied and continued watching the scenery. They soon got back to the Lexcorp building and they exited the limo and went in. Riley went into the elevator with Lex but got off before him. Usually, she would run up the stairs, but that was not an option in the dress she was wearing.

She went into the training room that Slade taught her in and grabbed the Renegade outfit. She went into the changing room and changed into the more comfortable outfit. She came out and grabbed her weapons. She then went to the stairs and started running up them to Lex's office. She went up the last flight and opened the door.

She went down the hall and entered the room. Deathstroke and Lex were in the room and she went toward him. "What did you want me to do, sir?" she asked, bowing her head slightly.

"We need a collection. In Gotham City's museum, they got kryptonite shipped to them. Go to Gotham and get those crystals," he said.

"Yes, sir," she turned back toward the door and left. Deathstroke following behind her and they went to the roof. They entered the helicopter and Deathstroke flew the helicopter toward Gotham. When they were a good distance away from the museum, Deathstroke landed the helicopter.

"When you get the crystals, come back here, Renegade," he said sternly.

"Yes, master," Renegade nodded, took off the headphones and stepped out of the helicopter. She then ran across the roof and jumped from roof to roof. She stopped on a roof that was across from the museum and looked around, trying to see if anyone was watching. When she felt safe she jumps from the tall building toward the one-story museum.

As the museum roof came closer, she got prepared for the landing. As her hands hit the rooftop she started rolling to break her fall. She stopped rolling and went into a crouch and went to the skylight on top of the museum. She opened a panel and started typing into the small key panel there.

She heard a low beep and the small red light turned green. She opened a window on the skylight and pulled out her grappling hook. She jumped down and shot the hook at the skylight. It caught on the ledge and she felt her arm jerk in one direction and her body in another. She lowered herself to the ground and disconnected the line and stashed the gun away.

She looked around the dark museum and thought about a time when she would have been freaked. But since she was trained with the world's most ruthless mercenary, she was used to the dark, it helped her hide and sneak around.

She looked around the deserted museum and saw a dull green glow, _the kryptonite_ , she thought. She then headed over to it and opened the case. The case was a simple one, which made her laugh silently. She didn't care if it was luck on her part or the guards stupidity, she was going for it.

Six stones of kryptonite were in the case and she pulled a small bag out of her utility belt. She opened it up and started putting the stones in when she heard a crash. She looked behind her and saw Batman.

She let off a growl and stuffed the last three stones into her belt, she knew it was going to be hard to fight Batman and take all six. So in case she couldn't bring the bag, she at least had half the stones with her. "Who are you?" he growled out, slightly surprised to see that the thief was barely ten.

"Renegade," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She tied the small bag to her belt and narrowed her eyes at Batman. "Bats, as much fun as it would to fight you, I have a schedule I need to keep."

She started walking away and Batman stopped her. "You have something that doesn't belong to you," he said. Her masks eyes widened in mock shock.

"What, I thought these were free for all," she said, rolling her head a little.

"You don't want to do this, Renegade," Batman tried telling the girl. "You have a choice," Renegade gave off a crazy laugh.

"On the contrary, Bats," she said cracking her fingers. "I don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't wanna keep my boss waiting, he's a very impatient man," She started forward again and Batman cut her off and she growled.

"No, I won't let you go with those stones," he then came at her and she backflipped out of the way. She then pulled out her katana and pointed it at Batman. "Tell me, why can't you choose?" he asked walking slowly toward Renegade.

"Ha! Not gonna tell you my employer's name. Nice try, though," she then rushed forward and swung at Batman. He ducked and kicked Renegade in the stomach. She stumbled back and went into the shadows.

"The shadows won't protect you," he said as she snuck to the other side of the room. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth and she started struggling. She tried biting his hand but it was no use through his glove. Her brow furrowed in thought. _Didn't he have a sidekick?_ She thought. She stomped her foot onto Bats foot as hard as she could and he gave a low hiss.

His grip didn't lighten and she reached for her gun. She pulled it out and pointed it at Bats side before pulling the trigger. He stumbled back and she ran toward her line. Suddenly she was pushed forward and she rolled. She got up and noticed Robin, Batman's sidekick. "Well, if it isn't the sidekick."

"I'm not a sidekick," he said coming forward. He jumped up and swung his leg at her. She ducked under the leg and kicked him on his back. He stumbled slightly before catching himself. He then pulled out some of his throwing disks **(sorry if the weapons names are wrong. Couldn't find anything saying the weapon names)** and threw them at Renegade.

She dodged or blocked the weapons and hissed as one managed to hit her side. She pulled it out and it started beeping. She then threw it back at Robin and he dove to the side. She then turned toward the line and ran toward it. Batman stepped in front of her, blocking the way. She growled a little but kept running.

She jumped up and used Batman as a springboard and pushed off him. She flew up through the air and grabbed the rope as she neared it. She swung a little but then started climbing up. She heard a whoosh of air and swung to the side. The throwing disk sent cut the pouch open, causing the stones to fall.

She reached out and grabbed one of the crystals and shoved it into her belt. She then reached into another pocket and pulled out the smoke bombs. She threw them down and heard Batman and Robin coughing as she reached the ledge and pulled herself onto the roof. She then started running toward the roofs edge and jumped down.

She then used the shadows and snuck to the other side of the street and pulled out her grappling hook. She lifted it up and pointed it to the roof above. She pulled the trigger and the hook went up and stuck fast to the ledge. She gave a tug and unhooked the line, put the gun away and grabbed the line.

She then started climbing up the rope and looked back. She hissed as the wound in her side stretched more as she climbed again. Below her Robin was also climbing the rope and she growled. She released the rope from one hand and pulled out one of her daggers. She then sliced the rope and heard Robin gasp.

She was suddenly tugged down as Robin somehow grabbed her foot. "Let go!" she started swinging her foot to get the boy to let go. She felt him reach up and she slashed at him with the dagger. He gasped again and he started falling again, only to grab her foot again. She sheathed her dagger and struck out with her other foot.

Renegade heard him grunt and his weight left her and she started climbing again. Once she reached the top she patted her pockets and felt only three stones instead of the four and looked down. Robin was smiling and holding the fourth of six stones. "Crude," she hissed and started running from roof to roof back to the rendezvous point.

She sees the helicopters blade over the edge of the building and pulled out her grappling gun and raised it up before shooting it. She then made her way up and looked back to see if Robin or Batman was following and saw a brief shadow before continuing up. Once she reached the top she grabbed the line to prevent them from using it.

She ran into the helicopter and it took off. "Renegade, did you get all the stones?" he turned to face her.

"No, I was only able to get half. Batman and Robin came and took the other half from me as I was escaping, master," she said. She heard him 'tsk' over the headset and cringed inwardly. _Looks like he's thinking about my punishment,_ she thought gloomily.

"Mr. Luthor will not be pleased you only got half the stones, Renegade. I'll have to punish you, which you know I don't like doing. When we get backhand those to Mr. Luthor then head back straight for me," he said and she bit her lip.

"Yes, master," she replied and soon they landed on top of the helipad. She made her way down to Lex's office and knocked. She heard his muffled reply and opened the door. "I have the kryptonite, sir. But Batman and Robin showed up and got half the stoned back. Deathstroke wanted me to report back to him right after I gave you these."

She reached into her utility belt and handed them to Luthor. "Alright, you may go, Renegade," he said and she left for Deathstroke, resigned to her fate of the punishment.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting. Kept getting distracted by different things. Don't worry, I still Luv ya! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	5. Learning

**Heya! Here's the next chap! There will be the punishment in this chap, so be warned! And I'd like to thank Mep101, for favoriting this story. That really warms my heart to see either favorites or follows. But what really war it is seeing reviews saying how I could maybe add something. Those are awesome because they tell how I can do better at writing.**

 **Ok, so I finished the other story so, I'll be more focused on this story, but be warned I am going to be co-writing with another writer and later on I will write another Young Justice story, but the characters are gonna be gender bent, I'm taking it over from another writer. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

Riley opened the door and looked around. The feeling of dread encompassed her as she walked over to Slade. "I'm back, master," she said, head down.

"Luthor doesn't accept failure, nor do I. Though you did fight, injure and escape from Batman and Robin barely injured, I am impressed with that. But it will not bring you mercy from your punishment," he said and Riley nodded. "Vest, shirt," Riley unclasped her cloak and set it on the ground.

She then undid the vest and pulled the shirt off and set those both with the cloak. She the turned around and went to her knees, knowing what was coming. He basically only used the whip when he asked for her to remove her vest and shirt. She bit her lip as the whip hit her back, just below her sports bra.

He then continued whipping for a few more minutes, the whip coming just centimeters from the sports bra. She let out a grunt as the whip hit once more and waited for him to speak. She looked down and saw that blood was slowly pooling on the ground and closed her eyes. "Go get cleaned up, then I'll bandage that."

She nodded and picked up the Renegade vest, shirt and cloak before leaving. She winced slightly as she removed her mask and other clothing and washed up. She clenched her teeth together as the water pounded against the open wounds. She stepped out and gently dried off and put on random clothing, only wearing the sports bra on her torso.

She bent over a sink and proceeded to wash the blood from her Renegade's bottoms. Once satisfied that all the blood was gone, she hung them to dry and stepped outside. She went to where the Renegade outfit is stored and put the pieces that are clean and dry away. She then went over to Slade and he led her to a different area.

He gestured for her to sit and then got some supplies. He came back and started cleaning the wounds and she hissed. He then put some Neosporin on it, somehow, and then wrapped it. She gritted her teeth as the wound was pushed together and pressed down. He then pinned it together and she stood up, grabbing the tank top she brought with her.

She grits her teeth as she pulled the loose garment over her head and pulled it down. "You may go," Slade said and she walked out, and went to the elevator to go to her room. She entered her room and fell onto her bed, burying her head into the pillow. Silent tears tracked down her cheeks into the pillow as she cried into it.

 **XXX One Year Later XXX**

She changed into her Renegade outfit which had to be fixed again because of it needing repairs and she's getting taller. She's eleven now, a month away from her twelfth birthday. But to her, it was nothing special, just an ordinary day, just going up an age which doesn't matter. Since she first came here and started doing contracts and missions, she's killed a lot.

She's lost track of all the kills, but knows it's a lot on her hands, but kept saying it was nothing. Over the past year, she also became close to Roy, they hung out with each other whenever they could which she appreciated. He made her feel normal when she didn't have the mask on like she wasn't training to be an assassin, for which she was happy.

She placed the mask over her eyes and started up toward Lex's office. He said today was a big day for her, she was joining the Light officially. She ran up the last flight of stairs and walked to the office doors and knocked. "Come in," came the muffled reply.

She pushed the door open and walked to his desk. "I'm ready, sir. When are we leaving?" she asked

"Now, Deathstroke is waiting in the helicopter right now. Let's go," he stood up and they then made their way up to the helipad, Mercy staying behind.

"Sir?" he looked toward Riley. "Why is Mercy staying behind?" she asked.

"We aren't going in public. And I have you two to protect me," he answered and she nodded understanding. They stepped into the helicopter and Deathstroke took off, heading toward an abandoned city in Canada. They landed on an abandoned factory and Deathstroke and Renegade got out first, looking around.

"All clear," Deathstroke called and Lex stepped out of the helicopter. Deathstroke led the way into the factory with Lex behind him and Renegade at the back. They entered the factory and went down to the bottom floor. Renegade looked around the abandoned factory and curled her lip up in disdain.

Equipment lay haphazardly, either rusted, falling apart or a combination of the both. Dust covered every surface available and webs came from the ceiling and met with different webs either in the air or on machinery. The very air felt and smelled stale. Dust went into Renegade's throat and she coughed a little.

When she stopped coughing, she looked up and saw Deathstroke's glare. They continued their way into the factory and stopped at a table and Lex went forward to it. Deathstroke stayed back and Renegade stayed back with him. Others slowly came in and chatted with each other. Deathstroke left and went to talk to this man beside a man wearing green.

"So your Lex's assassin-in-training, huh?" Renegade turned at the young sounding voice and she nodded. "Klarion," he raised a hand and Renegade took it.

"They call me Renegade," she said and Klarion nodded.

"We've seen you on the news," he stroked his cat's head before looking back at Renegade. "This is Teekl. Do you like cats? What's your favorite chaotic moment you've seen? Who do you like messing with the most of the do-gooders?" he asked and she sneezed.

"I do like cats but I'm allergic to them, so can you step back?" she said as she sneezed again and he complied. "Favorite chaotic moment, when I avenged my family's death and all the thugs couldn't see from the smoke, and I'd have to say, Superman. He keeps coming to Lexcorp to find me and I mess with him," she said and he laughed.

"How do you mess with him?" he asked after laughing maniacally.

"Well, I have a recording of my infamous laugh and have it go off randomly, causing him to fly all through the building. And I also have a hologram that turns on when it's motion sensors go off, making it run somewhere. It drives him nuts that last few times it happened," she said smiling.

"Why was he coming for you?" he asked, slightly suspicious.

"Don't know. You can ask Mr. Luthor, he'll know most likely," she replied, catching the suspicion in Klarion's voice.

"Klarion!" a voice called out and they looked toward it. "Stop talking to her, it's time to start the meeting," he said and he shook her hand quickly before flying to his seat. Renegade sneezed from the cat fur from his hand and shook her head quickly. Deathstroke stopped talking and walked back over to where I was standing and stood still.

Soon all the Light's members were seated and began discussing business. "So, you've finally brought the girl, Lex?" the voice asked and Lex nodded and gestured for Renegade to come forward. She stepped forward until she was standing behind Lex's chair and to the side of it.

"Yes, I feel that she is ready to officially join the Light, Vandal," he said gesturing up to her. "Here are some videos I've brought from either missions or training. I believe you'll find that she is excelling in her training under Deathstroke's teachings. He pressed a button and multiple screens came up from the table in front of the other members and videos started playing.

"She has excelled in her training, good job," Vandal said. "How about missions? Does she do good in those?" he asked and Lex pressed a button and a mission came up, the one where she fought Batman and Robin for the kryptonite. She saw the video play and she felt weird watching her complete the mission.

On the screen, Renegade was falling to the ground and shot her grappling hook and stopped her fall. She then looked around and found the kryptonite from its glow. She gave a small, silent laugh while she opened the glass case. She then pulled out a small bag and was able to put three stones in it before a crash was heard.

She looked back, saw Batman and stuffed the other three into her utility belt. Klarion was silently cheering Renegade on, which was slightly amusing for Renegade to watch. "Wait," the video was paused and Lex looked at the woman.

"Yes, Queen Bee?" he asked looking at her and everyone else also looked at her.

"Why did she stuff three in her belt and the other three into the bag?" she asked and everyone looked at Renegade before looking at Lex.

"Just watch and you'll see," he pressed a button and the video started. Renegade turned in the video and heard Batman talk, well growl.

"Who are you?"

"Renegade," they could hear the way she thought the answer was obvious in her voice. She tied the bag to her belt and looked up. "Bats, as much fun as it would to fight you, I have a schedule I need to keep." She started walking away and Batman stopped her.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you," he said.

"What, I thought these were free for all," she said, and they heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"You don't want to do this, Renegade," Batman tried telling the girl. "You have a choice," Renegade gave off a crazy laugh.

"On the contrary, Bats," she said cracking her fingers. "I don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't wanna keep my boss waiting, he's a very impatient man," She started forward again and Batman cut her off and she growled.

"No, I won't let you go with those stones," he then came at her and she backflipped out of the way. She then pulled out her katana and pointed it at Batman. "Tell me, why can't you choose?" he asked walking slowly toward Renegade.

"Ha! Not gonna tell you my employer's name. Nice try, though," she then rushed forward and swung at Batman. He ducked and kicked Renegade in the stomach. She stumbled back and went into the shadows. Klarion scowled as he saw Batman kick her.

"The shadows won't protect you," he said as she snuck to the other side of the room. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth and she started struggling. She tried biting his hand but it was no use through his glove. Klarion leaned in when he saw her stomp her foot, then her reach for something and cheered when they heard the sound of a pistol shooting.

Batman stumbled and the group looked impressed with how she got from Batman's grip. She dashed forward and Klarion cringed when she was pushed forward by the boy wonder. He jumped up when she recovered and went to kick her. She ducked and kicked him before turning to face him.

He threw discs and she dodged or blocked, Klarion silently cheered Renegade on, and scowled when one struck her. She pulled it out and everyone saw her shock before throwing it back. They heard the explosion as she ran to the line, jumping up and off of Batman and grabbing the rope. They saw her swing to the side as a disc went by, cutting the pouch free.

She reached out and grabbed one before the bag fell and stuff it in her pocket. She then threw down smoke bombs and they saw Batman and Robin coughing slightly and try looking around. Klarion finally decided to cheer aloud and the others nodded when they saw Batman return only two stones back into the case.

The video continued though and they saw Robin return with a stone. Klarion pouted and the others looked slightly disappointed. Renegade kept her face neutral even though she cringed on the inside at them seeing her fail at bringing four back to Lex. "So, she was only able to keep three stones from Batman and Boy Wonder?" Vandal asked Renegade.

She looked at Lex and he nodded. She nodded gravely before answering. "When I was heading back to the helicopter, the boy wonder you saw, followed me and grabbed my legs and was able to pickpocket me. I didn't notice until I reached the top. I promise to not let the Light down on any of your missions."

"Make sure you don't. You swear to serve the Light and if you're taken to not tell your captor anything?" Vandal asked.

"I will serve the Light. I will make sure no information leaves my mind," Renegade said and they nodded. She then stepped back and Klarion cleared his throat.

"So, Lex, I've heard that Superman came by your company a lot and that he wanted Renegade. Why does he try to get her? Should we put her in someplace secret?" Klarion asked looking at Lex curiously.

"Well, he knows that I have an assassin, he probably wants to take her away so that we can't use her to help our cause. You know how superheroes are. But don't worry, we have a warning system that tells us when Superman or any other hero is coming so that she can hide. Now, back to business at hand."

"Yes, CADMUS just finished with the Match clone. What's their report on it, Lex?" Vandal asked.

"They said that the clone is fully developed, they're slowly waking him up to see if he functions good and will serve the Light. It's too early though for them to give a complete answer. I'll give you a report update once they figure it out," Lex answered. Right then they heard crashing and they all looked at each other.

Deathstroke went forward to the table and they looked at him. "My apprentice and I will go check it out. Continue the conference, we'll radio in what we find," he said and then left, Renegade a step behind him. "You take north and west parts of the factory, I'll take the south and east."

Renegade nodded and headed north. She stayed to the shadows and looked around. She heard movement and stopped moving. Suddenly a couple heroes stopped in front of her. "Keep looking. They should be here somewhere," a green man said to another person. They left and Renegade started making her way back.

" _Found out who made the noise, heroes,_ " Deathstroke said and Renegade pressed her comm.

"Same, they're looking for the Light's meeting point, luckily they just think they're villains looking to cause trouble together," Renegade answered making her way to the door. She waited there and Deathstroke soon showed up.

"We need to evacuate," he said and she nodded. They then went into the room and Deathstroke went up to the table. "We need to cut this meeting short. The Justice League is here and trying to find you," he said and everyone got up and started going different directions right as Superman came in through the ceiling.

Renegade reached into her utility belt and threw smoke bombs at the table and Superman looked around confused. She pulled out her gun and held it ready as she and Deathstroke led Lex out of the building. Heroes were waiting outside the building and both Deathstroke and Renegade threw smoke bombs and the heroes couldn't see clearly.

Renegade shot out at where heroes were and heard a couple of them grunt as the left. They went into the stairwell and started going up the steps. They came out on the roof and Deathstroke jumped into the helicopter and started it up. Lex then climbed in and Renegade took one last look before stepping in.

She hissed as she felt something slam into her back and turned. This woman holding a mace had hit her in the back. She felt something warm going down her back and assumed it was blood. She raised her pistol and shot at the woman with wings. She dove to the side and Renegade jumped into the helicopter.

They flew back to Lexcorp and landed, Deathstroke then took Renegade to the bay and cleaned up the wound.

 **XXX**

 **Another chap! Booyah! So, please tell me what you think! Luv ya! -RK**


	6. Meeting Up

Riley looked around the cafe shop in Star City. Roy was at a table by the window. She's now twelve, and people now of her exploits as Renegade. She made her way over to Roy right as the tv in the shop talks about how Renegade struck again and she sighed. Mercy was by the door, ready to get her somewhere should she need to change.

Mercy always came with her when she left Lexcorp and went into public. She sat down at the table and looked confused at the two other boys there with Roy. "Who are they?" she asked looking between the two. One was a ginger with green eyes the other looked younger than her and had black hair and blue eyes and looked only ten maybe.

"This is Wally and Richard. Though Richard likes going by Dick," Roy said and she shook their hands. "Wally, Dick this is Riley. I meet her a few years ago when Ollie did the fundraiser," he said and they nodded.

"Nice to meet you Wally and D-I can't. That is just too weird," Riley said. "Can I call you something else, please?" she asked.

"Sure, and nice to meet you, Riley," Richard said.

"Yeah, Nice to meet you, Riley," Wally said smiling.

"Can I call you….Chad?" she asked and he looked between everyone and they nodded.

"Sure, that sounds good. So, we've heard a lot about you from Roy," Chad said.

"Really? I hope it was good things," she said and both Wally and Chad nodded.

"Yup, all good things. We decided we need to meet this girl that got Roy saying all these good things. So, we came with him," Chad said then sighed, looking at the screen. On the screen was a news reporter talking about Renegade's last killing. They showed a video of her and then of the hero she looks like.

"Is it possible that the new hero is Renegade? They're dressed the same and we have seen the new hero kill," a video was pulled up of the girl killing a man, in reality, that was not the case. She was there when that had happened, watching the mysterious hero that Slade wanted to make trouble for.

The man was badly injured and asked the girl to kill him to save him the pain, and so that he can be with his dead wife. "Renegade, she's been causing so much trouble. Especially that new hero," Chad said and Wally and Roy looked at each other.

"Do you think they're one and the same?" Wally asked everyone and they shrugged.

"I don't think so. Just look at their costumes," Roy said and they looked up as they put pictures of both people on the screen. "One, the letter on their rights side are different. Two, Renegade's armor is more….bulky if you will. Three, they have different weapons and finally four, they are in completely different states," he said reasonably.

They all nodded at his reasoning. "Then why didn't they think of those?" Riley asked Roy and he shrugged.

"They're idiots," was his simple reply.

"Not my Aunt Iris," Wally said proudly. "She's defending the new hero saying that she's not this Renegade person," he said nodding and the others nodded agreement. They all turned away from the tv and looked at each other. Riley looked around the cafe and saw the person Slade said to look out for.

He sat down at a table and she turned her attention back to the three boys. "But don't you find it weird that they do wear the same costumes? It's almost causing me to not be whelmed," she said and Chad looked at her confused.

"Whelmed? Finally! Someone whelmed like me!" he raised his hand and Riley high fived him. Riley gave a small laugh and gestured at them. "It is weird. I heard someone saying that Renegade works for someone," he said and the others leaned in slightly.

"Really?" Wally asked and Chad nodded.

"Yup, her boss might be doing it just to give the new hero trouble," Chad said in a matter-of-fact voice. Riley's eyes widened slightly. She knew her Renegade outfit had a small Lexcorp symbol on top of the shoulder, hidden from view by the cloak. Though, what bugged her more is the fact that she looks like the new hero and that the hero looks like her dead sister.

"Time to get serious," Roy said and the others looked at him confused. "Who would win in a battle against each other, pirates or ninja's?" he asked and they laughed.

"That's serious? And I'd say ninja's because they can hide in the shadows and sneak up on people," Riley said and the conversation got heated.

"No way! Pirates would! They have ships. No ninja could follow them out to sea," Wally said.

"They don't need a boat. They'll find a way. Like maybe a helicopter or something could drop them on the ship," she argued and both Wally and Roy groaned.

"How would that be stealthy? Just admit it, we got you on the ship thing!" Wally said and Riley looked over at Chad who had been quiet.

"What do you say?" Riley asked and Chad thought for a moment.

"Well, I'd say ninjas would win. They'll find a way to get there stealthily," he said finally and the others groaned while Riley gave him a fist pump.

"Booyah!" Riley said laughing.

"Of course, you'd say ninja! Your a total fan of Robin and Batman who are basically real life ninja's!" Wally groaned out.

"Batman and Robin? They're….real life ninja's?" Riley asked, going in the pretense that she's never heard of them.

"Ya, their heroes in Gotham and use the shadows and dark of night to help catch bad guys," Chad said

"Cool," Riley replied.

"Have you ever seen Superman?" Wally asked and she looked at him, slightly confused. "'Cause you live in the city Superman protects, have you ever seen him?" he asked again.

"Hmm, a couple times, but only when he flies by," she said and they nodded. The man was slowly drinking his coffee and Riley occasionally flicked her eyes to make sure he hadn't moved. "So, where are you two from?" she asked.

"Central," Wally replied.

"Gotham," Chad said and he smiled a little. "So, we're all from towns with heroes. What the chance of that?" he asked.

"Apparently very high," Riley said and looked over at the man. He was throwing his cup away and leaving. "Hold on my phones vibrating," she then pulled out her phone and put it to her ear. "Yeah…...hmmp….yes, I'll be there soon," she looked apologetic to them. "Gotta go, Luthor wants to talk to me," she said standing up.

"No prob," Roy said and the others nodded agreement. She went out the front door and dashed into the alley and shedded her clothes. Underneath she had her Renegade costume and clicked the cloak on. She then grabbed the katana, utility belt and gun from their hiding place. She placed the mask on and jumped up the walls to the cafe roof and looked around.

The man was walking down the sidewalk and Renegade jumped down and rolled in front of the man. The man started in surprise. "Mr. Johnson, you're causing problems for my boss," she said and people all around looked uneasily. She pulled out her katana and people started running, scared, for cover.

She looked around her as the man stuttered. Roy, Wally and Chad stood watching before going down a sidewalk and into an alley. _Weird_ , she thought. She then rushed forward and swung the sword at the man, with a completely neutral face. She's done this so many times, she doesn't show any emotion anymore when she kills. It's just a part of her now.

The blade started to cut the man as he leaned to the side and a yellow blur ran into Renegade. She went back a few feet and all the air in her lungs left with a gasp. The wound she received a few days ago from the mace opened up again. It was opened painfully and she glared at the heroes, though she would never allow them to know she hurt.

She gave a low growl as she saw the sidekicks were there. She stood up and looked between them. "So, the heroes sent their sidekicks,uh, I'm underwhelmed."

The sidekicks looked irritatedly at her. "So, we have the boy wonder, nice to see you again from our last encounter, Speedy, Green Arrow's buddy, and what was you yellow and red," she tapped her chin as the boy wearing yellow and red looked slightly more mad. She knew his name but she liked making them mad. "Oh, right! Kid Flash. Such a sad name, if you ask me."

"We didn't. And you won't be hurting anyone while we're here," Kid Flash said and Renegade pursed her lips. The three looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. The heroes looked at her and silently questioned how someone so young was an assassin. Robin looked sadly at her and realized he could have been the same if Batman hadn't helped him.

"Renegade, don't do this!" he suddenly called out and his friends looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Kid Flash asked quietly.

"I can tell she's lost people close to her," he whispered back. "Someone used that to her advantage. She's just like me, I was helped, but she was left and taken by someone bad and taken advantage of," he said and they nodded as they understood. When Robin saw her starting to cut, he saw the emotionless face.

She's been doing this for a long time. When he first confronted her at the museum, he sensed that she didn't really want to do this. But now, it's just a matter of fact for her, it's now her life, to kill. He sensed that she didn't like to kill, sensed a grieving part of her, he knows that feeling, he felt it when his own family was murdered.

"Renegade, I can tell you don't want to do this! So, don't," he said and she started laughing, though they could tell it was fake.

"I know you're trying to get into my head! It won't work though," she then rushed forward and flipped over their heads. She landed and rushed to the man cowering on the pavement. She felt herself being pushed and looked in time to see Kid Flash smirking as she landed on the ground. She hissed as her wound stretched.

She went to her knees and pulled out a few shurikens and threw them at the man. Kid Flash started forward but she knew he wouldn't make it. They slammed into the man and he made strangling sounds and soon fell down. "You think I don't want to do this? Then take that as my answer," she said gesturing to the dead man.

"You'll regret that," Speedy said and he launched arrows at her. She dodged them all and shook her head.

"You are not at Green's level Speedy. It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go," she started to turn when she heard the low sound of rustling cloth to her left. She dove to the right, right as Robin dove through the air where she was standing. "Nice try," she said and turned to face the sidekicks.

Kid started toward Renegade and she jumped up as he was close to her. He hit the wall and she faced the other two as Kid grunted on the ground. "Who's next?" she asked tauntingly. Both Robin and Speedy went forward and she somersaulted underneath them. She heard them hit each other and laughed slightly.

She turned to face them and looked confused as only Speedy was there. Robin is also sneaky, she had to keep an eye out for him. She heard a laugh and heard something coming toward her. She ducked and saw a throwing disc go through the air. She turned and saw Robin jumping down toward her. She went to the side and kicked him.

She looked around and saw her katana on the ground from where Kid hit her to the ground, by the dead man. She started toward it and Robin intercepted and stood between her and the sword. She growled and pulled out her dagger and ran forward. Robin sidestepped her and as she looked behind to where she was, the archer was gone.

"Where's your archer friend? Did he abandon you? How sad," she taunted and Robin smirked, clearly knowing something she doesn't. She snarled at his reaction and went at him again and again dodged it. They continue on like this, she would try attacking and he would dodge or block.

She stepped back and looked at him in thought. No matter what she did, he countered it. He was her match in acrobatics and the dagger was not helping. She forgot about the archer which was Robin's plan. Speedy was behind her and slowly came toward her. She stashed her dagger and pulled out her gun.

Robin stiffened at seeing the gun and Speedy started going a little faster. She suddenly turned when she heard something and came face to face with Speedy. She didn't expect this and raised the gun. Speedy dove at her and swung the bow at her. She fell to her knees and leaned back. Speedy went over her and the bow was a hair's width from her nose.

She felt the blood slowly oozing out of the wound, despite the bandages on. As she slide, something tugged as the cloak and she jerked back slightly. She turned and saw that Speedy had shot an arrow through the cloak to the cement below. She tried pulling it free but Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash, who just got back up, grabbed her cloak and started pulling her back.

She unhooked her cloak and rolled away. She turned around, kneeling on one leg, the other prepared for weight. She was leaning forward slightly and she heard them mixed reactions from them. Kid sucked in a breath, Speedy growled slightly and Robin just stood, glaring at her shoulder.

She looked at them confused before realizing what they were looking at, the Lexcorp symbol on her shoulder. She reached behind her to the reserve pistol and pulled it out. She raised it up and leveled it at Robin. Everything then started to happen in slow motion. She slowly pulled the trigger, Robin diving to the side and Kid running forward.

The gun was suddenly jerked up and everything was going normal speed. Kid had run forward fast enough and pushed the gun up, away from Robin. Renegade growled and pointed the gun at Kid who just then ripped it from her hand. She heard static in her ear and realized it was Deathstroke contacting her.

" _What is going on down there, Renegade?"_ Deathstroke asked and she raised a hand and pressed the comm in her ear.

"Target killed, but sidekicks showed up. Dealing with them," as she said this Robin came forward and lashed out, Renegade just barely pushing his leg to the side, "maybe too much right now, master," she gasped out as Robin punched and kicked her back.

" _What's happening?_ " he demanded and Renegade backflipped away.

"Old wound, reopened and blood is trickling down," she grunted as she threw shurikens at the sidekicks and they dove to the side.

" _Leave, we can't have you getting weak from blood loss, Renegade,_ " he said and she nodded.

"Yes, master," she replied and turned away. She heard a gasp behind her and she continued running away after throwing a smoke bomb to mask her retreat.

Kid gasped as he saw the blood staining Renegade's back. He looked at the others and saw their stony faces. "Do you think we did that?" he asked and Robin shook his head.

"No, Batman said that at the abandoned warehouse, Hawkwoman hit Renegade in the back with her mace. This battle probably reopened the still-healing wound," he said and Kid nodded. "Let's go tell the League that Renegade struck again, they'll want to hear this," he said and they walked away.

They soon arrive at Green Arrow's hideout and saw him at a desk tinkering with some arrows. "Ollie," Roy called out and he turned to face them, smiling. Ollie's smile faded as he saw their faces.

"What is it?" he asked and Roy went forward.

"Renegade happened," he said slightly bitter. "While Wally, Rob and I were meeting a friend of mine, Renegade showed up and killed a Mr. Johnson. She was wounded though but still got away," Roy crossed his arms and Ollie looked between them.

"Did your friend see you change?" he asked them.

"No, the weird thing is, Renegade showed up outside the cafe when she left. Why?" he looked up at Ollie and the others looked at him curiously.

"There might be more to this than we think. I'll need to talk to Batman about this, anything else you found out about, Renegade?" he asked and Robin stepped forward.

"Yes, she works for Lexcorp. When her cloak was removed, a Lexcorp symbol was on her shoulder," he said and Ollie looked between them.

"I'll tell Batman all of this. Why don't you rest?" they all nodded and went upstairs into Ollie's mansion and changed into their everyday clothes.

 **XXX**

Riley looked nervously at Slade as he passed in front of her. "You were able to complete your mission?" he asked and she nodded. "And you saw they saw the Lexcorp symbol on the costume?"

"Yes, master. I'm sorry for letting them see that I work for Lexcorp," she said looking down.

"From what you told me, you couldn't prevent it," he said and she looked up surprised. He wasn't altogether upset that the sidekicks saw the symbol! He turned toward her and punched her in the face.

She fell back and clenched her teeth together to prevent any noise. "That was a warning. Don't let anything like that happen again," he said and she nodded. "Now, let's get those wounds re-bandaged and get you new weapons," she got up and followed Slade to the bay.

 **XXX**

 **So, whatcha think? The heroes are suspecting something now! Will they realize who it is? Or will they blow it off? Find out by reading! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	7. News Found

**To Guest that reviewed about the word changing, I have a character plan and she just makes words more personal. Robin makes new words out of old words. They just share the word whelmed, ok? Just thought you and everyone else would like to know that there is a difference.**

 **My character personalizes words and Robin makes completely new words out of other words. Ok, Review(only positive things that will make my work better)! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

Renegade jumped out of the window from Star Labs. It's been a month since the cafe incident and Slade had waited until she was completely healed before sending her on another mission.

She just took some tech that Lex needed for his new project and sent her to go get it.

She wondered though why he needed a motherboard, and a processor but didn't ask. She jumped from roof to roof and heard footsteps behind her. She sighed as she realized that the archers are chasing her across the roofs. For once, she wished that when she had to steal, a hero didn't chase her. It was getting old for her.

She still thought about how the sidekicks looked familiar but still couldn't place why, no matter how long or much she thought about it. She heard something whizzing through the air toward her and she dove forward and an arrow went by. She rolled back up to her feet and continued running.

She jumped across a gap and turned to face Green Arrow and Speedy. She pulled out a couple shurikens and threw them at the archers. They jumped to the side and looked at her. "Give us back what you stole," Green said and Renegade tapped her chin as is in thought.

"Well, I've already grown fond of those pieces. So….you'll have to take them from me," she said, a sneer slightly heard in it.

"Gladly," a voice from behind her said. She whirled around and saw Flash and Kid Flash there.

"Huh, Flash and his kid are teamed up with Greeny over their and his sidekick Speedy," she backed up until she could look at both of them without turning her back to one.

"Yup, your a dangerous foe," Kid said and Renegade laughed slightly.

"Well, I do try. And let me say this, why is the archers sidekick called Speedy and not the Flash's sidekick. That makes no sense," she said, head tilted slightly. "Would you explain that?" she asked and the heroes looked at each other briefly confused.

"Nah," Kid said and started forward. Renegade went forward and jumped up, landed on Kid's shoulders and flipped toward Flash. She came down onto his shoulders. She pushed off his shoulders and the Flash went down to one knee from the force. She landed on the roof and turned.

Kid rushed forward and she dove to the side. She dug into her utility belt and pulled out the experimental pellets that Deathstroke gave her should she run into the speeders again. She threw one down and ice started covering the ground and Kid fell as he tried using his superspeed. Renegade laughed as he and Flash both slowly slid to the ice's edge.

She was standing in the middle of the ice and was able to fight on it since she's practiced fighting on it. She turned to face Green and Speedy and she saw that Speedy was scowling. "Aw, does Speedy not like this turn of events? Sorry, but I don't follow your rules, archer boy," she mocked saluted him and smirked as his scowl deepened.

"You won't win," Speedy said and he shot off a few arrows at her. Renegade went forward and fell to her knees, sliding underneath the arrows coming at her. She pulled a shuriken out and dug it into the ground, stopping her sliding motion. She then stood up and threw several shurikens at both archers.

They managed to dodge them and fired several arrows at her. She flipped over them and landed on the ice, only sliding back a little. "Your going to have to do better than that, heroes," she taunted out. "I've been doing this for years," she said and pulled out her gun. She raised it up and leveled it at Speedy's chest.

"Don't do that," Speedy said slowly and Renegade's brow furrowed. That voice, it sounded familiar, as did Kid's. She looked closely at his face and it clicked. Same hair color and style, build and face structure. Speedy was Roy in disguise. She turned and looked at Kid Flash.

 _He's Wally!_ She thought. _Both are super heroes! Does that mean Chad is Robin? He certainly looks the same,_ she thought. She turned her gaze to Greeny and squinted. _Could it?_ She thought. _I'll do some research about him later_ , she concluded. She pointed the gun back at Speedy and clenched her jaw.

A battle was raging in her mind at hurting Speedy. If she didn't, she'll have to face all four of the heroes, and Deathstroke's rage; if she did, she'll face three very angry heroes, Deathstroke would be happy and should they ever find out her true identity, hate her. The heroes look at Renegade confused.

They saw that something was going on within her from the confliction in her eyes. But they didn't know why there was any confliction as far as they know, she doesn't know their identities or are two of the heroes friend. Flash looked between Kid and Speedy. Speedy didn't dare move in fear of a bullet coming.

He was quick but not quick enough to dodge an oncoming bullet that was less than twelve feet away from him. "Kid, get that gun," he whispered to Kid and he nodded. Kid pulled his goggles over his eyes and ran forward to Renegade. Right then Renegade lowered her gun and was about to pull the trigger when Kid knocked the gun away from her.

The bullet launched into the air and went across the streets to land on a roof somewhere harmlessly. Renegade looked confused, then snarled at Kid. She took her dagger out and pointed it at Kid. She ran forward and slashed at Kid's chest. Kid jumped back and slid across the ice until he stopped abruptly on the roof.

She pulled out a few more shurikens and threw them at the archers and Kid. She looked in her belt and growled, she only had a couple shurikens left. Speedy started to curse and she cut him off. "Nuh uh, uh!" they all looked at her confused. "No cursing here. There are impressionable kids here," she said in a sing-song like voice.

Green gave a little chuckle while Kid looked slightly mad. While they were distracted she whipped her reserve gun out with speed that even impressed Flash. She then shot to wound Kid and Green, who were at the moment in front of her. She then turned to face Speedy and started to pull the trigger when the gun was pulled from her grasp.

She looked around confused and saw Flash holding it, looking triumphant. "No one likes a show off," she said and rummaged through her utility belt. She pulled out smoke bombs and threw them to the ground and around her. She then went to Green and cut loose his quiver. "I need to borrow this, Greeny," she said.

She rummaged through his quiver until she found the arrows she was looking for. She threw one at Greens feet and he yelled out. She then went over to Speedy and threw the other at him. Right then the smoke left as the speedsters ran in a circle, making the smoke funnel out. She gripped the arrow and looked between mentor and sidekick.

She then threw the last arrow at Flash and he went to the side. The foam erupted it and went up, catching Flash's foot and left him stuck temporarily. Kid looked around and his eyes widened. He had heard Green and Speedy yell out and could now see why. They were stuck in the same foam stuff as Flash.

"Wow," he said quietly. He then narrowed his eyes at Renegade and started circling each other. Flash slowly got free and made his way to Green and Speedy. Kid wanted to make sure she was distracted and that her back was to them. "So, Renegade, where's your master, huh? Did he leave you to fend for yourself?" he taunted and earned a growl from her.

She pulled out the remaining shurikens and launched them one at a time at Kid. "Why do think that? And why do you say I have a master?" she asked as Kid hissed as a shuriken cut his arm.

"Well, at our last encounter you talked into an earpiece and said 'master'. That kind of implies you work for someone or are apprenticed. And you never answered my question."

"They didn't leave. They trust me to do the job," she said, voice getting slightly louder.

"Sure," Kid said.

"They do!" she pulled out her katana and jumped forward as she talked and lowered the blade. Kid yelped in surprise and dove out of the way. He glanced quickly over at Flash and he almost had Green out.

"Is they're more then one master? Then wow, they're gonna be disappointed with you, can't even catch one junior speedster," he made a tsk sound before running to the side as Renegade jumped forward.

"Only the one, pin head! Why else would I say 'they'?" she the went forward with amazing speed and slashed at Kid. He jumped back and then ran forward and cannon balled into her. She started ducking when Kid hit her, she flew back a few feet and landed with a _thud!_ on her back. A growl like sound came from her as she stood up.

"I'll guess to confuse us. But why do you continue fighting and doing that person's dirty work? Are doing because they threaten you? Are you loyal to them? What?" he asked and her brow furrowed.

"Stop trying to get in my head!" she punctuated each word with a stroke from her sword. But since he spoke the words, they now go through her head. Why did she stay? Is it to survive because she has nowhere else to go? _It's because your loyal to the Light,_ a voice said, and she knew it wasn't her voice saying it.

"Touchy," he said dodging another stroke from her. He looked back and almost sighed in relief. Green was out and Speedy was almost out as well. Kid jerked his head slightly toward Renegade and Green nodded. He raised his bow and drew the arrow back. He then shot it and Renegade looked back as she heard something.

She started in surprise as she saw that Flash and Greeny were out and Speedy was almost out as well. She then went to her knees and leaned back to dodge the arrow. She wasn't quick enough and the arrow hit her cheek. She went back and grunted when she landed on her back. "Yes!" Kid said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Unh," she groaned and went onto her knees and shook her head to clear her vision. Her eyes blurred and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She went into her belt and pulled out a few smoke bombs and threw them to the roof. As they exploded open she jumped off the roof and down into the alley below.

She rolled to break her fall and started running through the alleys. Kid looked over the edge and sighed. Renegade was nowhere to be found and he walked back to the others. "She's gone," he said defeatedly.

"We'll get her next time. Good job at distracting her so that I could get these two out," Flash said and Kid gave a small smile. "Let's get going, Kid," he nodded and waved to Green and Speedy before speeding away.

Renegade ran through the different alleys toward the rendezvous point. She jumped into the helicopter and they took off. "Do you pieces, Renegade?" Deathstroke asked.

"Yes, master," she replied pulling out the motherboard and processor. Deathstroke grunted and took them from her hands.

"Any complications?" He asked, turning to face her briefly before looking forward again.

"The archers teamed up with the speedsters, but I was able to ditch them," she replied.

"I guess to much to hope you killed someone?" he asked.

"I was able to wound the junior speedster. I'm not sure about Green," she said.

"Very well, you injured at least one and still have what you were sent for. Good job, apprentice," he said and a small smile played at her lips. Deathstroke was pleased with her work. They soon land on top of the Lexcorp building and exited the helicopter. Deathstroke went down to Lex's office and gestured for her to go change.

She went to the training room and changed into her everyday clothes. She then put away the Renegade outfit and went up to her room and rests.

 **XXX**

Robin paced in the Batcave as Batman was searching on the computer. "What are you looking for Batman?" he finally asked. Wally and Speedy had told of their encounter of Renegade a few minutes ago when she robbed from Star Labs. Batman has doing research ever since Green first talked to Batman about when he, Wally and Roy faced her after their meet up.

So far, Batman hasn't said anything which he's very annoyed about. "Well, you and your friends said she works for Lexcorp, and Lex Luthor has a ward," he pulled up a picture of Lex's ward, Riley. The pic was when she went to hang out with Roy, Wally and him.

"Yeah," Rob said.

"You said that your friend, Riley, left right before Renegade attacked. And she never comes out of Lexcorp much. Lex seems to keep her in there whenever he can," he continued and Rob nodded slowly getting what Batman was getting to. "Superman said that whenever he went to try talking to her, she disappeared and he'd find holograms of Renegade."

"Which means there's something going on with the girl Riley and Renegade," Robin said and Batman nodded.

"That's what I'm hoping of finding out," he said and pulled up everything he found about both Riley and Renegade. "Let's get to work."

 **XXX**

Riley opened up the laptop Lex is allowing her use. He gave it to her so that she could do the online schooling program and allows her to do whatever after both class and training. She pulled up google and typed in Green Arrow. After a second, different websites came up and images of Green Arrow also came up.

She clicked one of the links and just went through them all until she found the date he showed up. She then opened another tab and typed in Oliver Queen. He got the same result and she opened a news article about him. It talked about all he did and how he went missing for five years and was found by Japanese fishermen.

He came back to Star City a day before the Green Arrow popped up. Apparently Oliver brought back a bow and arrows and a green hood, one very similar to Green Arrow's. She then pulled up Oliver's photo and put Green Arrow's next to it. She then started comparing it and she finally got it.

Oliver Queen is Green Arrow. With a few clicks she could expose four heroes identities. But something stopped her. Roy, Wally and Chad were her friends, she couldn't betray them and put their identities out in the open. Chad and Roy were like her, taken in by someone, all coincidentally rich people, when their families died and were trained.

The only difference, they fight for justice, while she fights for the bad people. She keeps saying she's loyal to Lex and the Light, but her heart doesn't believe it. She decided to keep the information to herself and then thought of something. _If Roy's adopted father is Green, could it be Chad's is Batman?_

She then looked up Bruce Wayne and Batman. She then put the pictures together and squinted. They did look vaguely familiar. And if Bruce was Batman, he would be able to finance it. _So, now I know five heroes identities that I have to keep to myself. This shall be interesting,_ she thought.

She then cleared her search, logged off and set the laptop on her nightstand. She then laid down and slowly fell to sleep.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! I'd like to say sorry for the delayed update. Please don't hate me! My wifi died yesterday afternoon and I couldn't do anything really. All I could do was finish this chap. I finished it this morning but the wifi was still out and the person still hadn't come to fix it. And I couldn't even start the next chap.**

 **So, please don't hate me! I Luv ya! Review! Luv ya! 3 -RK**


	8. News Brought Into The Light

**Heya! Just warning my wifi is iffy right now, so if I don't update for a while, assume my wifi went out. It has fun laughing at my family right now. Review! Luv ya! 3 -RK**

 **XXX One Year Later XXX**

Another year has gone by and she's now thirteen. She's gotten stronger, she could probably fight a hero longer than before. Lex has also made sure that she built up a resistance to basically all drugs, which she hates doing. It always leaves her feeling groggy after the things were put in. Though, they say she's almost done with those things, so she's happy about that.

She's impressed by herself, though, for that whole year, she hasn't let out anything about knowing five heroes secret identities. Though she is wary that the heroes are catching up on her identity. Though she still hasn't found the answer to the question.

Why _does_ she stay with Lex and Slade? She's been pondering it for months now and she still doesn't know. She also still doesn't know why the new hero looks like her sister. These two questions bug her to no end. When she's gone to the Light's meetings with Lex, she made sure her face and feelings were neutral.

Many things were discussed like how Project Match was too dangerous and CADMUS is still trying to find a solution. Though they might have found something because Lex asked her to come up to his office. He only does that when he has a meeting with the Light or has her getting him something.

Though it's usually Slade telling her that. She rushes up the stairs while pulling her mask on. She then exited the stairs and went over to Lex's office and knocked. She heard his muffled reply and opened the door. She went to his desk and stood ready for anything. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she said and Lex nodded.

"Yes, a warehouse in Bialya, key to the Light, alarms went off. I need you to go and get those intruders out. We can't risk anything being taken," he said.

"Sir, how do you propose I get there in time to stop these intruders? I cannot get there before they leave," she said and Lex sighed. He then gestured forward and Klarion came forward.

"Klarion has volunteered to get you there through a wormhole of sorts," Lex said and Klarion nodded. "Go ahead, Klarion," Klarion nodded and stepped forward, cat by his feet.

"Be prepared for a rough landing," he said, laughing. He then snapped his fingers and a portal opened underneath Renegade. She let out a sound of surprise as she went down the hole and saw swirling red. She suddenly fell out and rolled a little. She then stood up, shook her head to clear it and looked around.

In front of her was the warehouse, she heard her earpiece buzz and then Deathstroke's voice came. " _Renegade, are you there? Are you okay?"_ he asked and she shook her head to clear the dizziness from it.

"I'm here, just….a little dizzy. The warehouse is in front of me," she replied sneaking forward.

" _Good to know your alive still. Go into the warehouse and get whoever it is in there, out. Deathstroke out,"_ he said. She went to the warehouse's entrance and looked through the open door. In the distance, she saw vague figures and squinted. The full moon shone through the skylight and gave the figures a vague outline.

She bit back a growl when she finally recognized the figures as Batman and his brat sidekick Robin. She continued forward through the shadows and listened in to their conversation. She was impressed that they whispered, they know how to do a job. "...something bad is in here," she heard Robin saying.

"From our intel, there's something in here that could affect the world in one of these crates," Batman replied and she let a scowl to her face. They were going to take something that belonged to her masters and organization.

"Didn't they have anything on what the crate looked like?" Robin asked.

"Let's see-" Batman started and Renegade interrupted him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she stepped out of the shadows. Robin narrowed his eyes at her while Batman remained calm. "My master wanted me to give you a message, leave. Leave this warehouse and I won't hurt you," she said, hand resting on her sword. Robin looked up at Batman, confusion in his eyes.

Batman glanced down at him. "I turned off all the sensors. How could an alarm go off?" he asked quietly and Renegade laughed at him. She had heard him talking.

"This is a very important warehouse for my master, he wouldn't leave it lightly guarded with alarms that could be taken down lightly. But you won't ever find out where or what the alarms are," she said smirking at Robin's small scowl. "Did I hit a nerve? Good, let's hit more," she then sprinted forward, drawing her sword.

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed in shock. He was surprised at the speed she came forward at. She swung her sword down and Robin jumped back before the sword cut him. "Are you happy Batman? She came!" he said throwing his batarangs at her and she blocked them with her sword.

"So, you purposely tripped the alarm?" she asked pulling out her own shurikens with her free hand.

"Yes and no. We came here to find the crates, but Batman hoped you would come before we found it. He was right," he said throwing the discs at the shurikens. They collided in the air and went in different directions.

"I'm honored. Now leave this warehouse!" she said slashing at Robin again. She jumped back and looked around for Batman. She then heard something coming at her and ducked. She heard Robin yelp slightly as he ducked for the batarang coming at him. She pulled out a shuriken and turned.

When she saw the shadow moving she threw the shuriken toward where the shadow was going. She then turned back to Robin and threw an explosive throwing disc at him. "So, why'd you want me to show?" she asked throwing a smoke bomb behind her to delay Batman. Robin just laughed as he jumped up and pushed off the wall, soaring over her head.

"Just something Batman wanted to check. And that's all you'll hear from us," he replied. He threw his batarangs at her and she knocked them aside with her blade. She raised an eyebrow at him before diving toward him. He somersaulted under her, stood up and turned.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be getting anything from me, either," she snarled at them. Batman jumped from the smoke and she stared for a second before shaking her head. He came at her, fist up, ready to knock her out. She dropped her sword, raised her arms and formed an X and locked her arms right as the fist connected with her arms.

She was pushed back a little but held her ground. She jumped up and swung her leg around at Batman's head. He grabbed her leg and swung her toward the wall. She hit the wall with a thud and slide to the ground. She went onto one knee and shook her head quickly to rid her vision of the spots. She then launched several shurikens toward Batman and Robin.

Batman and Robin both jumped aside then regrouped. "Try getting her mask off, that'll confirm our suspicions that she's actually Riley," Batman whispered, almost inaudible. Robin nodded and they went forward and dodged the bullets that Renegade shot at them. She growled and pulled out a small pipe.

She clicked a button and flicked the pipe out. It the extended out into a long escrimas, she pressed another and the ends started sparking. She gripped it in two hands and swung it at Robin. He ducked under it and swung his leg up at her. She quickly moved the escrimas to the side and stopped his leg.

She then pushed his leg away and jumped to the wall and pushed off, flipping over their heads. She landed, twirled the escrimas and held it slightly behind her with one hand. She raised her free hand to her ear and clicked the earpiece there. "Master, Batman and Robin are here. They came to try and get my identity."

" _Don't let them find out,"_ Deathstroke hissed in her ear.

"They already suspect something, master," she hissed under her breath to him as they came closer to her.

" _Get them out without blowing your cover!_ " he said, voice rising slightly and he closed the channel. She sighed in frustration and swung the escrimas at Batman and he jumped over it. She continued the swing and brought it down to Robin. He jumped back and threw a smoke bomb at the ground.

Renegade squinted through the smoke and saw a small figure moving. _Where was Batman?_ she thought. She threw a shuriken at Robin and looked around. She had a feeling something wasn't right and turned behind her. Right as she finished turning Batman's foot hit her face. She grunted as she fell to the ground, nose bleeding.

She growled and swung her foot in an arc, catching Batman unaware. He stumbled but didn't fall like she hoped. She rose to her feet and picked up her escrimas from where it landed. She then rushed forward and thrust the point at Robin. He wasn't quick enough and the end struck him in the chest.

He yelled out as electricity went through him. Batman went forward and kicked the escrimas out of her grip and she scowled. Robin stumbled back and fell to one knee. He swung at her and she ducked, her reaction time slowed. His fist connected at her forehead and she went back a few feet.

Renegade's head connected with the wall and she groaned. She fell to her side and squinted up at the now fuzzy dark knight. Batman strode forward with Robin a step behind and he knelt down. She started to move and grunted as unbearable pain went through her skull and dizziness overcame her.

She fell back to the ground and looked up. Batman reached forward and gripped the edge of her mask. She scowled at him and swung her arm at him. Robin grabbed her arm and held there as Batman tore the mask off her face. "So, it's true. Your Renegade, Riley," Robin muttered and she gave a small wince.

"Just now figured it out, did ya, Robin? Or should I saw Chad?" she snarled and Robin stumbled back. "Yeah, I know your real identity. Figured it out a year ago. Along with a few other people's a couple…..interesting ones as well," she looked up at Batman and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"We've been looking into you a while. We still are in fact. Your past is very…..vague," Batman said and she scoffed.

"Well, what are you waiting for, heroes?" she said and they exchanged looks. Suddenly she heard laughing and recognized it. "Klarion," she muttered and both heroes looked at her confused. "Have you been there the _whole_ time?" she asked and he laughed again.

"Yes, Now how 'bout I teach them a lesson for figuring out your identity," he suggested. He then rubbed his hands together and threw them out. Giant red clawed hands shot out and went for Batman and Robin. They jumped out of the way and looked at each other. He swiped one of the claws and it caught Robin in the side and threw him.

"Who is this guy?" Robin asked as Klarion laughed again.

"I'm Klarion. A Lord of Chaos!" he said happily. "Now before I continue, I better get little Renegade out before you do her any more damage," he snapped his fingers and a portal opened beneath her. As she fell through she heard Batman growl as she fell through and the portal close after her.

She landed painfully into Lex's office and groaned. She started getting up but fell back down. She heard movement and turned her head. Lex and Slade were coming toward her, both looked anxious since she had trouble standing and her mask was gone.

"What happened?" Lex demanded as they helped her to a sitting position.

"Batman was able to throw me into a wall where my head hit it with astounding force," she wiped a hand underneath her probably broken nose and blood smeared on her hand. "I couldn't really move without excruciating pain and he pulled my mask off. They know my identity now before they could do anything, Klarion showed."

Lex nodded, he saw the witch boy leave when he heard Slade say 'don't blow your cover' he apparently thought trouble might happen. "He got them to move away and got me here, last I saw, he was punishing them for finding out," she finished.

"Your failure is unacceptable but understandable. Not many can stand as long as you did against both Batman and Robin. Your punishment will be merciful," she flinched at his words, "after, you may rest and recover from your head injury. Slade, figure out what she sustained from Batman."

Slade nodded and helped Renegade stand. She stumbled and was forced to lean onto Slade as he took her to the med bay. He figured out she only had a broken nose and a mild almost moderate concussion. He was amazed by that but remained silent. For her punishment, he decided to just use her concussion as part of it.

He punched her a few times, all on the head. She yelped in pain and he bandaged up her. She then went to her room with Slade's help and he told her she had to rest until her concussion was gone. Which meant she couldn't leave her room and had to stay in her bed really. She sighed and fell asleep in the bed as Slade left the room.

 **XXX**

Robin paced angrily in the Batcave, mask clenched in his fist. Batman, cowl down, watched as he did so and put his hand on Robin's shoulder as he came by again. "Dick, I understand that this must be hard on you, learning your friend is a most wanted assassin," he began and Dick turned to him.

"No, you can't possibly understand. Wally and I have known her for months and Roy has known her for years. They'll be angry at themselves and at her. How is it that none of us ever recognized her!? It was obvious!" Dick ranted and Bruce watched him calmly, knowing this would stop eventually.

"She would disappear sometimes when we were hanging out either saying she lost track of time or how Lex called her away and then Renegade showed up. She never showed up when Riley was there! How could I have been so stupid to not see it before?" he demanded and Bruce sighed.

"Lex kept her locked away in the building for so long people tended to forget about her. Wish is probably what he counted on. You are not to be blamed," Bruce said patting Robin's shoulder. "And we've been investigating her and Renegade for the past year to see if it was true."

"But what good does that do?" Dick asked.

"Well, we know that apparently the girl's family was killed. She was grief stricken and nobody questioned Luthor taking her in. We also know from Superman that she's been with him since she was seven. No little kid could withstand being manipulated by that evil genius at such a young age," Bruce continued and Dick nodded agreement.

"What are we going to do, though?" he asked.

"We save her from that ruthless man," he said determinedly.

"What about the League? Will they know?" he asked and Batman thought for a moment.

"Not yet. Not until we have all the facts about her. Her past is still vague. She might not even be who Lex says she is. Her last name changed without anyone knowing her original one even though Lex only took her in through guardianship. We need to find out who she was before," he finished and Dick nodded agreement.

They had a long night and possibly week ahead of them, but they were determined to find the truth.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Sorry that this took a little while to publish. Hope this chap made it up! Review! Luv ya! 3 -RK**


	9. Talking

**I'd like to give shout outs to two Guest's and Day (Guest) for reviewing last chap! Your reviews were very nice! You made my day, well, night more correctly yesterday. And your the BEST! Also, in case your confused, she wears a domino mask like Robin, her eyes appear white, just thought I'd tell you. Review! Luv ya(especially you two!)! -RK**

 **XXX**

Riley walked through the building deep in thought. It's been a week since the warehouse incident and her concussion was healed and her nose was almost healed too. She's been thinking about how Batman and Robin now know her secret. Since she told Lex, he said she's no longer allowed to leave.

She felt the pressure of tears in her eyes at the thought. She lost her only friends because of it, and they probably hate her she thinks. Lex has been more strict with her lately in what she can do. She can only go in public if he's going, more intense training, which means no more free time basically and so much more.

What she hates the most though is that if a hero comes into the building she has to hide. Once they're gone Lex said she'll have to go to a secret warehouse to remain hidden. She has very mixed feelings about it.

On one hand, she won't possibly have to fear someone, like her ex-friends, find her, on the other one, she probably won't see her friends again, even if they're ex-friends. She felt one tear trickle down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. _I won't get emotional over this!_ she thought, even though she read it was normal for girls to be emotional after puberty.

That doesn't mean she has to like it though. She thought about how she'll have to fight to keep her face neutral if she saw her old friends and winced a little. "Riley, come to the training room now," Slade called through the buildings speakers. _Probably training,_ she thought, _good thing I wore my workout clothes_.

She started running through the building toward the training room. She went down a couple flights of stairs and then came out on the level with the training room. She goes through the hall and opens the door to the training room and enter. She looks around confused as she sees Slade isn't there. "Master? You called?"

"Yes," he jumped out of the rafters and landed in front of her. "It just came to my attention that should you not be able to see, the enemy will have the advantage. I'm going to prepare you for fighting blind. Put this on," he handed her a blindfold. She took it and tied it tightly over her eyes.

She then felt her belt being pressed into her hands and she buckled it on and unsheathed her sword. "I won't be using the gun because heroes don't use those. But I will do everything else. Ready?" he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded. She heard the faint basically inaudible sound of footsteps coming at her.

When the steps were close to her she stepped forward and swung the sword up. She felt the shock of the blade being stopped and heard Slade growl in satisfaction. She then swung an underhand punch and her hand landed in Slade's palm. He then pushed back on her blade and she went backwards.

So it went on, Riley got a bit better at fighting while blinded but Slade said they'll have to practice more before she's an expert at it. He landed multiple punches on her and one was on her face. Though since she never goes out, she won't put anything over it. Even if she goes out as Renegade, she won't cover it.

"Riley, change into the Renegade outfit. Lex needs you to collect something for him. Some tech and intel. From two different places," Slade said and she nodded. She grabbed her stuff and went into the changing room and quickly changed. She then came out as she buckled the belt on and went over to Slade.

"So where is the tech and intel at?" she asked and Slade pulled up a map.

"The tech is in Wayne Tech Enterprises and the intel you'll get from S.T.A.R. Labs, both in Gotham. Batman and Robin will most likely patrolling, so be cautious," he said and Renegade nodded. He then handed her a glove that looked identical to the ones she's wearing but slightly bulkier. "You'll use this to get and store the intel."

"The tech is in a very secured vault. You'll know it when you see it. The intel is on the main computer that is in the manager's office. Leave no trace that you were there," he continued. She grabbed the glove and took off her left glove, she then slid the new one on moved her fingers around. She then put an ear piece in her ear and they walked up to the roof.

They entered the helicopter and they took off. They landed on a roof that was blocks away from Wayne Tech and Renegade got out. "Come back here when your finished," Renegade nodded and took off and jumped from roof to roof. She stopped once she was across from the building. She looked around before taking out her grappling gun.

She pointed it at the building's roof. It shot across the space and hooked onto the ledge. She then swung down and pressed a button on the grappling gun. She started being pulled up while swinging down. The wall was getting closer and she put her feet in front of her. Her feet hit the wall and she felt the shock go up her legs while she was pulled up still.

Soon her ascent was stopped and she raised a hand and gripped the ledge. She tossed the gun onto the roof, grabbed the ledge with her other hand and pulled herself up onto the roof. She reached down, grabbed the gun and put it away. She then went to a panel and opened it. She looked at the glove and saw that it had a cords and pulled one out, then plugged it in.

Above her wrist, a hologram of a screen and keyboard appeared. On the screen it showed the Wayne Tech symbol and she went to work hacking it. She turned off the heat and motion detectors in the vents and downloaded Wayne Tech blueprints. She then closed the panel and went to the vent cover and pulled it up.

She then hooked the grappling guns hook on the vents edge and jumped down. Her line stopped her descent and she pressed small switch and it began to descend slowly. Her feet touched the vents bottom and she unhooked her line, stowed it away and crouched down. She pulled up the blueprints and looked at where the vault was.

She then went to her hands and knees and started crawling down a shaft. She followed the blueprints and came to a vent cover. She turned the map off and looked through the grate. Below her, a big vault door stood, looking hard to hack. She crawled forward and looked for another grate.

She found one and looked through it. She smiled when she saw that it was the inside of the vault. She pulled up the main frame and started hacking any alarms within and around the vault and made sure the security teams systems said it was on still. She then put the camera on a loop before silently lifting the grate.

She set it down beside her and then hooked her grappling to the edge and started her descent. The vent was far from the ground and she was told to make sure no one noticed. She silently touched ground and made her way to the tech on a podium of sorts. She pulled up info for the vault and made sure it wasn't rigged.

She then grabbed it, stuffed it into her belt and went back to the grappling gun. She grabbed it and pressed a button, she then started going up. She was at the vent and pulled herself in, stashed the grappling gun and then quietly settled the grate back. Renegade looked around the vent and started making her way back.

She saw the line and went toward it. She pulled her grappling out and tied the line to a separate part and clicked a button. She then started going up again and soon reached the top. She pulled herself out, settled the grate back and looked around. She saw the Labs in the distance and backed up.

She then took off at a run, when she reached the ledge she stepped onto it and pushed off. She flipped through the air, landed on her feet and rolled to break her fall. She rolled back to her feet and continued running. She then ran and jumped from roof to roof. She was soon on top of S.T.A.R. Labs.

She went to a vent and pulled up the holo screen. She then started hacking into the Lab's main frame and turned off any sensors in the vent and pulled open the vent. She grabbed the ledge and swung her legs in. She hung from the ledge and let go. Dropping only a couple feet to the vent shafts bottom.

She pulled up the Labs map and started making her way over to the manager's office. She made it to a grate and looked through it. The room was dark and a computer was sitting on a desk with files and papers all over it. She pulled the grate out and put it beside her. She then jumped down into the room and rolled.

She rolled onto one knee and looked around the room, seeing if anyone was coming. She then went to the desk and plugged the cord from her glove to the tower. The holo screen and keyboard popped up and she began typing. Soon she hacked into the computer and and found the files that Lex wanted, secret files only known by few.

She started the download and watched the door, making sure no one came. She looked impatiently at the holo screen and saw that it was halfway done. She continued to wait and looked down again. It was three-fourths done and she heard muffled talking. She looked back down at the sluggish downloading bar.

She looked between the two and gave a silent sigh when it finished. She unplugged it and ran to the vent. The talking was getting closer. She jumped up and pulled herself into the vent right as the door began to open. She then silently replaced the grate and waited. The light into the room went on and two men stood there.

They looked around and went to the one sat down. Renegade then started slowly crawling away from the grate, making no noise. Once she was a good amount away she started going a bit faster and made her way back. Once she reached the grate to the roof she stood up. She then jumped up and grabbed the ledge.

She pulled herself up and out, then put the grate back. She looked around and took off. She went to where the helicopter was waiting and heard quiet footsteps. She turned and saw that Batman and Robin were once again chasing her. "Stop!" Robin shouted and she sighed. She jumped across a gap before turning. She was still quite a ways from the helicopter.

"You called?" she asked and Robin gave a small scowl. "I can't possible have anything that would interest you. Just, sight seein' Gotham," she spread an arm around to encompass the city around them.

"You have something from Wayne Tech," Robin said. "Give it back," he took a small step forward while Batman stood there calmly. _How do they know I took something?_

"Why do you say that?" she asked and this time Batman stepped forward.

"Someone took a video of you swinging toward Wayne Tech Enterprises roof and not leaving for quite a while. A little after you left, security called me saying a very valuable piece of tech was taken," he said and Renegade bit her lip. She thought the street was empty. What she doesn't know is that Batman's lying.

No one recorded her swinging to the roof, Batman _had_ gotten a phone call saying some of his tech was taken and he had a hunch it was her. "Well, I guess you caught me red handed. But, now you need to actually catch me," with that she turned on her heel and started running. She took out a smoke bomb and threw it down.

She heard Robin cough and looked behind her. Robin ran through the smoke and she looked ahead. Batman had somehow gotten in front of her. Her eyes widened but she didn't stop. She get ready, once close enough she jumped up and flipped over Batman's head and continued running.

She felt something connecting with her back and she rolled forward and hit the roofs ledge. She went to her knees and looked. Batman was close by and nothing was on the ground around her. _Batman kicked me?_ She thought surprised. _Didn't think he's do that,_ she went to her feet and pulled out a few shurikens.

She then threw them at Batman. He ducked and dodged them all. She went forward while pulling out her katana. She swung at him and Batman was forced to jump back. She continued swinging at him and Batman slowly made his way to the other side of the roof. Soon, he was on the ledge and she took another swing.

He jumped over the blade and as he came back down she swung her fist at him. Her fist connected with chest and he went back a few inches, right off the ledge. He growled as he started falling and grabbed the ledge. While he was distracted, she threw a smoke bomb to blind Robin and then started running back for the helicopter.

She saw the helicopter in the distance and it got a bit bigger when she heard a voice call out. "Riley!" she turned and saw Robin coming toward her.

"Stop right there!" she yelled out to him and he slowed down.

"Riley, you don't have to do this. You don't have to go back to Lex…..and Deathstroke," at Slade's name she visibly flinched, showing Robin he was right. Deathstroke was hard and punished her. "You can come back with me and Batman," he continued and Renegade shook her head.

"I can't. I'm loyal to my masters. There's nothing you can do or say to change my mind," she called out to him even though her mind was screaming at her. _We aren't loyal! He beats us when you don't do a job correct!_ Robin's tense stance relaxed for some reason.

"I don't believe you. Speedy told me that you hesitated to pull the trigger on him. Said you lowered the gun, and Kid said that after he said 'do they threaten you?' you gave a small jerk as if a wince or flinch," he said and she clenched her teeth. So she wasn't fast enough to stop the movement.

"So what. That doesn't mean anything," she said giving a fake menacing laugh.

"It does mean something. It means they hurt you if you don't do what they say. We can protect you from them," he continued and she shook her head.

"No, no you can't," she said quietly. Before he could reply she threw an explosive at Robin and took off running. _If Deathstroke knew that I hesitated in a kill or gave any indication at what happens during training, he'll be very angry,_ she thought to herself. She then ran into the helicopter and it took off.

Robin ran forward and watched as the helicopter took off. He had heard Riley's last statement before she threw the bomb. He saw her look over briefly and saw the slight pain in her eyes. He felt Batman put a hand on his shoulder and turned. "Don't worry, we'll get her next time," he said and Robin nodded.

He knew that Batman meant getting her from Lex and Slade. They then turned and made their way back to the Batcave where Alfred was waiting for them with more news on Riley's past.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Sorry for the wait. Wifi went out quite a few times over the course of the day. Sorry again. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	10. Truth is Out

**XXX One Year Later(if ya lost track she's fourteen now) XXX**

Riley looked out her open window. She holds her head in her folded hands and looks around at the streets below. She could faintly hear the cars going by and the honking. It's been boring for her just sitting in Lexcorp not doing much. Though she is grateful that a hero hasn't shown up making her leave.

She hears ringing and looks behind her. The cell that Lex gave her was ringing, he gave it to her so that he could call her should he need her to do something. She reached over and picked it up. She read the ID and started in surprise. Roy was calling her, _does he even know I'm Renegade?_ She wonders.

She flips the phone open and clicks accept. She put the phone to her ear and heard Roy's voice, it sounded anxious and worried. " _Hey, what's up? I haven't heard or seen you in over a year? Why is that?_ " _Sounds like he doesn't know_ , she thought.

"Nothing much and…..Lex. He just suddenly doesn't want me out in public. I don't know the reason for it, though," she said lying. She's absolutely bored and knows the reason why she can't leave, but she doesn't want to tell Roy that.

" _You know what I'm doin?_ " Wally's voice came on suddenly. " _Making a_ _bologna sandwich. Kind of like what you just did,_ " he said and Riley frowned.

"Am I on speaker phone!" she demanded. On the other side, Roy stood uneasily with both Chad and Wally. Chad silently glared at Wally. He had told them since she was their friends too and they had a right to know. Wally was angry and hurt and Roy was well, brooding and looked like he doesn't believe him.

"Yes you are," Chad said and they heard a sharp intake of breath from Riley.

" _What's going on here?_ " she demanded over the phone.

"Riley," Roy started, "is it true?" he asked.

" _Is what true?_ " Riley asked. On Riley's side, she started pacing in her room, she had abandoned the window when she realized all her friends were together.

" _Is it true that you're…..Renegade?_ " Roy asked. Riley, squeezed her eyes shut, praying that this was a dream, a horrible dream. She brought up her free hand and pinched herself. _Not a dream, he'll be so mad, but he deserves the truth_ , she thought.

"Ah," her voice shook a little as she thought about how they'd react. _They probably won't wanna be friends anymore_ , she thought. "It's true," she whispered, a silent tear making its way down her cheek. Roy stood shocked, looking at the phone in disbelief.

Her reply was so quiet, they almost missed it. Wally looked hurt and angry that Riley would keep this big of a secret. For Roy, it was still sinking in. Chad had already come to terms with it and has determined to help her. " _I'm so sorry, you guys. I can probably guess you'll never want to speak to me again. And I don't blame you._ "

"How could you!?" Roy demanded suddenly. "How could you keep this a secret from us?" he asked, looking at the phone angrily.

" _I….had_ no _choice!"_ she replied, equally angry. " _And what about you guys! I know you're all sidekicks! You kept that from me, but I kept your secret from Lex! He'd kill for that kind of information. And….he might just kill me for keeping it from him,_ " she said. They stared at the phone.

All were in shock, Chad only knew that she knew his, she even said she knew a few others, but he didn't know who. Now they know, she knows all their identities. And she's kept it from Lex all this time, and that Lex would kill anyone, even Riley, for that info. " _See! We don't actually know each other as much as you thought you did._ "

"You knew?" Wally asked confused. Riley was sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the window across from her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. " _You knew but kept it a secret all this time?_ " he asked.

"Yup. Because, I valued your friendship and didn't want anything happening to you," Chad and Wally were sitting on chairs while Roy continued to pace. They were sitting in Oliver's mansion. Ollie was at the table close by, hearing every word and not joining, knowing this was between them and Riley.

"How come you 'have no choice'?" Roy asked, clenching his fists. Ollie looked up at this and seemed very interested in her answer. Chad and Batman knew the answer to that question.

" _Why don't you ask Chad or Bats? They seem to know a good deal about me,_ " she sneered through the line. They all looked over at Chad and he shrugged. " _I heard you shrug Chad. You get to answer the question._ " Chad looked at the phone in surprise as did the others. She _heard_ him shrug.

"No, you have to answer, it's your life and you get to answer. Not me," he replied. They heard a heavy knock through the phone and Riley's small sharp intake of breath.

" _I have to go. My_ trainer _is calling_ ," she then hung up and they looked at each other. Ollie looked between them, very interested in what she said.

"She laid some stress on 'trainer', why?" he asked and Roy and Wally shrugged. They all looked at Chad and he bit his lip slightly.

"Batman and I found out that Lex hired a trainer for Riley, to make her into Renegade," he started and Ollie gestured for him to continue. "Her trainer is…Deathstroke," he said, taking a small step back unconsciously.

"Slade!" Ollie yelled and they all looked at him. "He is a mercenary and one of my worst enemies. We were on the same island and he tried killing me. If he's here, training Riley, we need to get her away from him. He can corrupt anyone given enough time. And she's getting close to the point of no return."

The sidekicks all felt a sense of dread fill them. "What do you mean?" Chad asked hesitantly.

"After enough time being trained by Slade, one starts to think that they're actually loyal to him. Not because of force or pain. If you want to save her from him, do it before its too late," Ollie said angrily.

"I always planned on saving her. Will you guys help me?" Chad asked and the others looked at each other. Both were angry that she kept it a secret and killed so many people, but hearing what Ollie said, that changed things. They both nodded after thinking about what was said.

"We'll help you save her," Roy said.

"And I'll help where I can," Ollie said and Chad nodded.

"We'd appreciate that since you know the man," Chad said and Ollie nodded. "Let's go to Batman and tell him what we've learned, you to Ollie," Ollie nodded and they all got up and left.

 **XXX**

Riley hung up, closed the phone and tossed it onto the bed. Slade walked into the room and looked at her suspiciously. "Were you talking to someone?" he asked, his one eye narrowed. Riley shook her head then thought that wasn't a good way to answer.

"No, sir. Just talking aloud to myself," she said and Slade nodded, though he still looked suspicious. He walked over to the window and then closed it.

"Get changed into your workout clothes. We're training," he said, then left her alone. Once the door was closed she sighed in relief. _He hadn't heard a word of my conversation with the sidekicks_ , she thought. She then changed into her workout gear and ran to the training room. Slade then had her practicing fighting blind again.

She's gotten better at fighting blind and Slade is proud of that. He then switched to fighting hand to hand. After a while, he decided to stop and Riley went up to her room and sat down on the bed. Her phone beeped and she looked at it in surprise. She reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open.

On the screen was a simple message: _We're going to help you_ , from Roy. She scowled and hit the reply button and she typed a message back to him, _I don't want your help!_ and clicked send. She then silenced the phone and gently tossed it onto the desk beside the laptop. She rested her elbows on her knees and settled her head in her hands.

After a while, a heavy knock brings her back to reality. "Yes?" Slade came into her room and she stood up.

"Get changed. I have a mission for you. Once your ready meet me at the training area's computer," with that he left and she felt heart rate pick up. She ran out of her room and made her way to the training room and grabbed the Renegade outfit and went into the changing room. Once she finished changing she went over to Slade.

"What's the mission, sir?" she asked and Slade turned to her.

"A competitor to the Light needs to be taken care of," he looked at her critically. "He goes by the name Foldar. We have minimal info on him since he stays hidden. Here's the description," she looked down at the holo glove as it received the description. "We've learned that he operates out of Jump City's harbour, close to Gotham City."

Renegade swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. They then went to the roof and went into the helicopter. The ride to Jump City was….tense, neither talked but they felt the tension and questioned it. Soon, much to Renegade's relief, they landed in Jump City and she got out. She then started making her way to the harbour which wasn't very big.

She stopped at the top of a hill and looked out. A small island was by the city's coast, if one built a tower there, it'd overlook the whole city. She looked around and saw the small harbour was by that small island. She then started running and jumping from roof to roof. Soon she was over the harbour and she crouched down.

She raised her left arm and pulled up the description of Foldar: tall, black hair, wears black, nose is twisted to the side (broken) and has a heavy accent. _Sounds pretty obvious,_ she thought and took out her mini electronic binoculars. She looked around the empty harbour and saw only crates waiting to be put on ships.

Soon the sun sunk to the horizon and she saw movement. She zoomed in and saw figures approaching each other. She lowered the binoculars and looked around. She saw a crane and whipped out her grappling gun. She pointed it at the crane and pulled the trigger. The hook flew across the open space and hooked onto the crane.

She looked around before jumping off. She swung through the darkening sky toward the crate. She rolled to break her fall and looked around to make sure no one heard. She went to the edge, looked around and pulled out her binoculars again. She looked at the men and nodded. The tall one was the man she was looking for.

She eased her gun out of its holder and leveled it at Foldar's head. She blew a strand of hair from her eyes and slowed her breathing. After she exhaled she pulled the trigger. The sound of the trigger echoed around the dock as Foldar fell to the ground dead. The others looked around confused and she killed some more before she was out.

She stood up and jumped down. More people came toward her and she pulled out shurikens and launched them at the men. More fell to her and the remaining men scrambled away. She grabbed the strand of hair that escaped from her ponytail and tucked it behind her ear. She then turned and headed back for the helicopter.

"You're not going anywhere," a voice called out and five figures walked out of the shadows. Renegade growled as she recognized them. All five were the ones she knew the identities of and three were her friends.

Batman and Green stood behind the three sidekicks, ready to help if needed. "Yes. I. Am," she growled out. She stepped forward and everyone got in a fighting stance. She went into her own fighting stance, feet set apart, slightly bent, arms up, one in front the other slightly behind. With the arm in front, palm up, she bent her hand, gesturing for someone to come forward.

"We don't want to fight you," Robin tried again. "Let us help you the easy way," Renegade gave a tiny jerk.

"Didn't you hear me the last time. I don't want your help. I don't need your help," she growled out as the obedient little assassin while the other part rebelled. "I am loyal to my master and boss!" she yelled.

Green looked at her in pity. "She's starting to actually believe it," he mumbled and Speedy, Kid, Robin and Batman nodded minutely.

"Please, we know that's not true. We know Slade," they saw her stumble back slightly and her gaze harden, "beats you up if something goes wrong. Let us take you away from him and help you," Robin said.

"You don't know _anything_ about Slade," she growled and they waved Green up. "What's Greeny got to say that you haven't already tried?"

"For one, I knew Slade," he said and she looked at him in surprise. Green _knew_ Slade, _how does he know him?_ she thought. "Yes, I knew him. And I can tell you that he's a vicious man. He only sees you as an investment for his own personal gain. He doesn't care about you on a personal level."

Renegade's eyes narrowed at him and the glare she gave rivaled Batman's. "He's tough. But what do expect from a mercenary? I understand that and I'm ok with it. Nothing will change my loyalties," she stated and the voices in her head battled. _We aren't loyal! He beats us, and there's the threat of death!_ her rebellious side kept saying.

But the other part was still loyal. _We are loyal to Lex and Slade. You get hurt but that's because they want you to be perfect. Don't you want Lex's approval?_ a voice asked that she knew wasn't her own but nevertheless, she agreed. Maybe if she was perfect, he'd glance her way and maybe act like a father figure for her, even though it's years late.

"I don't want to fight you!" she called out and they felt a faint sense of hope in them. "So let me leave," the hope was dashed away. _So, she still wants to leave and head to Slade,_ Robin thought.

"Then…..I guess you'll have to fight us. 'Cause we're not letting you go back to _that_ man," he said. Renegade growled and pulled out a few shurikens and threw them at the heroes. Kid dodged his and the others threw or shot their respective weapon at the other ones to protect themselves.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, sorry, but cliffy! I just really want to publish it tonight and I have a bad headache that's preventing me from writing. Don't worry, though, next chap should be up by tomorrow! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	11. Battles and Meetings

**Ok, I'm wondering, did anyone get my little hidden easter eggs last chap? If you did, tell me and I'll applaud and do a shout out to you. If you didn't tell me and I'll put what the easter eggs were. Come one, I know you can do it!**

 **To answer Angel Ruth's question, Eve doesn't know that Riley is alive still. Eve is a hero right now, and Riley is dressed as her to make her life difficult but neither realizes that the other is their sister. Eve will come in when she joined the Team in the other story. Hope that clears it up! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

Renegade pulled out her katana and pointed it at the heroes. "You won't be able to get me," she said. Speedy drew out an arrow that they hoped would knock her out and drew it back. They both had a few option of arrows to try to knock her out, but they were hoping that this would work. He shot the arrow at her and she narrowed her eyes.

She raised her katana and swung it down. Cutting the arrow head and the gas came out and surrounded her. She raised her arm and covered her mouth and nose. She flipped backwards out of the gas and raised a hand to her earpiece. "Master, the sidekicks have shown up with Green and Bats. They're trying to catch me. And….."

She hesitated in the last thing and Deathstroke growled. " _What. And what?_ " he demanded.

"And, Green said he knew you. Said you were on the island together. Is that true?" she asked. If that was true than her rebellious side would fight more and she'd have trouble being loyal to him.

" _No, it's not. He's lying. Get out of there as fast as you can!_ " he said. What Green said was true, he heard Renegade hesitate and knew that she might start rebelling if she knew whatever Arrow said was true. He lied so that she would stay loyal to him and the Light. " _Deathstroke out._ "

Renegade growled a little at his last comment. Yeah, like she was ever going to let them take her. But she was satisfied with his answer. _So, Greeny lied to try to get me to rebel. How cute,_ she thought. "Your lying Greeny! Now get out of my way!" she growled at them.

"He lied to her. He knows that she's conflicted still and doesn't want to lose her. She's too valuable an asset to him and Lex," Green said and they nodded. They understood that she was an excellent fighter, hacker, killer and thief. Slade might be teaching her his techniques, but they need her to do many things for them.

"We need to make sure she stays in the gas so that it can get into her system. But how?" Speedy asked. They all know she's very fast, can dodge arrows, bullets and throwing discs.

"Batman, why don't we try holding her in place than Green and Speedy could shot another arrow at her?" Robin asked and Batman thought about it.

"It's a risk, but we can try it," he said. They went into the shadows and made their way to Renegade as Kid and the archers distracted her. Renegade looked on through narrowed eyes. She saw Bats and Robin disappear, most likely planning something. Her assassin senses were tingling as something felt wrong.

The archers and Kid were trying to distract her as Bats and Robin did something but she couldn't put her finger on _what_ they were planning. She heard faint movement and turned right as Batman came at her. She ducked beneath his fist and raised a foot. She kicked him in the stomach with astounding force and he stumbled back slightly.

She turned and saw Robin coming at her and swung her foot at him. He ducked under and managed to kick her in the stomach. She stumbled back and glared at Robin. She felt arms go around her and pin her arms to her side. She started struggling in the grip and turned. Batman was holding her arms in place.

She started stomping and kicking her feet at him, hoping that he'd let go. "Let go," she growled out and she heard Robin laugh slightly. He then grabbed her feet and jerked his head back as he struggled to keep her feet from hitting either of them.

"Green, Speedy, now!" Batman called out and she saw two arrows streaking toward them. She struggled more but their grips were like iron. She then relaxed and went limp. Batman wasn't expecting that and she started falling from his grip. He grabbed her again and the arrows landed in front of them.

Batman and Robin both took a deep breath as the gas came out. Renegade looked around trying to come up with an escape route. She didn't dare breath and her lungs slowly started to burn as they didn't get any oxygen. She silently cursed Batman for making it impossible to get her reserve gun out without alerting him.

She reached into her belt and took out and explosive. She threw it down and heard Robin scramble to move it. She then felt herself being pulled back as Batman realized what happened. They jumped out of the gas and landed on the rough dock boards. Robin jumped after them as the disc went off.

She sucked in a deep breath of air and then rammed her elbow into Batman. He gave a small grunt and his iron grip loosened only a minute amount. She wrenched her arms forward and managed to break Bats grip. She jumped away from him and everyone looked at her in both surprise and determination.

She started running forward. "As much fun as this is, I've gotta get going," she said. She then jumped onto Roy's shoulders and pushed off. Roy stumbled to one knee and watched as she pulled out a grappling gun and shot it out into the city. They then lost her to the shadows and they sighed.

"Well, that could have gone better," Kid said walking toward Batman and Robin. "Nice plan, though," Kid gave Robin a wane smile and Robin returned it.

"Looks like this is going to be more difficult than we thought," Robin said and they nodded.

"You two have been doing a lot a research on her, have you found anything yet?" Speedy asked and Robin looked at Batman.

"There is something that Superman said, a while ago. I've been suspicious of something going on at Lexcorp for a while when he told me. He said that Lex had a girl kidnapped and then suddenly his new ward looks kind of like the missing girl," he said thoughtfully.

"They could be the same person," Kid said.

"What about the new hero? People say Renegade looks like her, what if they're siblings?" Speedy asked and Robin nodded.

"That's what I was thinking. Lex probably somehow tricked the girl into thinking her family is dead and then trains her to be an assassin," Batman said.

"Agent A also said that the girl that went missing name is _Riley_ Angel. Both of their names are Riley, they look alike, they have to be the same person. So whoever is Riley's parents, they're devastated," Robin said.

"Let's go and research more into that, Robin. Green, Speedy, Wally," he looked at each of them, "good try. If any of you find out anything, come tell me or Robin," he finished. They all nodded and started off toward their respective ways home. "We've got more work ahead of us," Batman said and Robin nodded as they went to the Batmobile.

 **XXX**

Renegade stepped into the helicopter and Deathstroke took off and they were heading back to Lexcorp. They landed on the roof and Renegade heads down to the training room and gets cleaned up while Slade goes to Lex. After she got cleaned up she went into her room and sat on the bed.

She soon fell asleep to the conflicting thoughts in her head.

 **XXX A Few Days Later XXX**

She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She brushed her hair quickly, put it in a ponytail and then left her room. She went down to the training area and changed into her Renegade outfit. Today was another meeting with the Light, but it was in person. Once changed, she ran up the stairs and went into Lex's office.

Lex was waiting there and nodded at her speed. He then started walking and she followed him. They went into the stairwell and went up the last flight of stairs and exited on the roof. They got into the helicopter and they went off to the same place they were before. They soon land on top of the abandoned factory.

They went into the factory and went to the table that everyone was meeting at. Soon everyone was there and Renegade stood back with Deathstroke and they droned on about whatever they decided to report on. Queen Bee's report was an interest to Renegade. "Our partner is going to use Boom Tubes to send us things," she said.

"When?" Savage asked and Queen Bee shrugged.

"They said they should be ready in about a year or so. When that year is close to ending, I'll have soldiers go around and see if there's a disturbance anywhere," she replied and Savage nodded at what she said. He then turned to Lex.

"Have you gotten any reports from CADMUS?" he asked and everyone looked at him curiously.

"Yes. They found that if they could mix human DNA with the Kryptonian to make it more stable. I'm willing to donate that DNA they need to do the tests. If, that is, we comply to it. If we do they said it should take a little while to perfect. Then when they start making the clone in six months it will be fully grown. In a year it will be ours to control."

"What do you say to that?" Savage asked the group and they slowly nodded one at a time. "When you get back Lex, tell them to proceed. Anything else to report Lex?" he asked and Renegade zoned out, ignoring them. Even though she wasn't paying attention to what was being said, she still retained everything said, should she need that info in the future. She was pulled back to reality when they asked for her.

"Yes?" she asked stepping forward. She looked at Savage and he nodded.

"How many people have you killed over the years that were enemies to the Light?" she racked her brain trying to remember how many kills and could only remember about a hundred. She shuddered at the thought that she killed so many, but Slade demanded it. She's amazed the heroes still want to help her, she deserves death.

"About a hundred kills," she replied honestly. Savage looked at Lex, a question in his eyes.

"The exact number you want is one hundred and fifty-six, including the main people's thugs, and guards," he said and the members all nodded, impressed with her work. While she, on the other hand, was cringing on the inside at hearing the exact amount of people. She wished she didn't kill so many but if that was how she'd get Lex's attention, so be it.

"So, she's very determined and focused on missions?" Savage asked and Lex nodded. "We might have a mission for you soon. Lex, be prepared should I contact you. There're a few more things I'd like to finish before I send her on the mission," he said and Lex nodded. He sat back down and Renegade stepped back.

They continued on and Renegade once again tuned them out. The meeting went on and then the big man by Ra's stepped forward and whispered into his ear. Ra's stood up and cleared his throat. "It seems the League got wind of our meeting even through all of our precautions taken. We'll need to evacuate before they arrive," he said and Savage nodded. Behind Queen Bee, her Bialyian soldiers muttered to each other and Deathstroke narrowed his eyes at them, looking at someone.

"That's all I needed to hear," Deathstroke said. He then whipped his gun out and shot down a man near the center of the group of Bialyian soldiers. Queen Bee stood up in a rage and Savage looked at him. Renegade went to the balls of her feet, ready to help him.

"Deathstroke, you better have a good reason as to why you shot down one of Queen Bee's soldiers," Savage said to Deathstroke and he nodded. He then went over to the soldiers and pulled the helmet off. Underneath the helmet wasn't a Bialyian soldier and in his ear, an ear piece.

"He was the one who tipped off the League," he said simply and Queen Bee looked horrified.

"Impossible! All my soldiers are pure Bialyian," she said and Savage nodded.

"How long has he been with you? And has he heard of the Light or any of its plans?" he asked.

"Almost a year, and no. This was the first thing he's heard of the Light," she replied.

"Good, then our secret stays with him," Deathstroke said and Savage nodded.

"Lex, send me the files from CADMUS and the new video of Renegade's mission. Meeting done," he said and Lex nodded. Renegade looked between Lex and Savage confused before becoming serious. Deathstroke kept his gun out as he went out the door first, making sure no one was there.

Klarion simply snapped his fingers and left through a portal. Deathstroke came back and nodded that it was clear. Lex then went out and I followed him. The others slowly followed them out and Deathstroke led the way up to the roof. As they entered the stairwell, there was a crash behind them.

Renegade turned and saw that a green-skinned hero was standing behind her. He slowly turned and she threw a smoke bomb to the ground. She then pushed Lex forward and they started running up the stairs. Deathstroke opened the door and went outside, looked around and then waved them out. Deathstroke stepped into the helicopter and Lex followed suite.

Renegade looked behind her when she heard running. She turned and saw Flash running toward her. She started to turn and felt something bite into her her skin. She struck a foot out and Flash stumbled back and she ran to the helicopter. As it took off she looked down and saw Flash smiling and wondered why he was smiling.

He didn't get Lex or any other member of the Light so she wondered about what he could be smiling about. Flash smiled as the helicopter with Renegade in it got smaller. He turned to go back and ran down the stairs to meet the others.

Batman had told the League everything that he, Robin, Kid, Speedy and Green had known figured out about Renegade. The League had agreed to try and get her from Lex and Deathstroke. They looked at him expectantly and he smiled. "I got the drug in her. By tonight she should be too out of it to fight."

"Good," Batman said and the others nodded. What they didn't know was that she was slightly resistant to the drug they put in her. They then walked out of the factory and made their way back to the Hall of Justice, except for Batman. He went to Gotham and got Robin and they waited.

They had decided that he and Robin would try getting her out of the building and Martian Manhunter would be there also, waiting as backup for them should they need it.

 **XXX**

 **Ohhh, another cliffy. Man, I apparently really like cliffy's right now. What the heck. Also remember, review and say if you know the hidden references are or if you have no clue! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	12. Infiltrators

**Ok so, no one got any of the references. How sad. I thought one was kinda obvious, guess not. So I put four references in there, three not very obvious and one I thought was obvious, apparently not, though.**

 **Ok, so the first one(obvious, kinda) is is Jump City, it's a reference to the Teen Titan's show, the old one not the new one where they look like bobble heads. The second one(not obvious) is the man she's after, Foldar, he's from the Ranger's Apprentice series, well the name is and how he has an accent and wears black.**

 **The third one(not obvious) is the line 'I don't want your help. I don't need your help' it's a line from the movie** _ **Cars 2**_ **. And the last one(not obvious) is when Ollie's talking about how he knew Slade, that's a reference to the TV show** _ **Arrow**_ **.**

 **I was hoping someone would have found one of these but hey, I guess they were too difficult but whatevs. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX That Night XXX**

Riley was confused. It was the middle of the night and something woke her up. If there was anyone in the room they wouldn't notice she was awake. Her breathing was the same as it had been when she was asleep and her eyes were closed still. She looked through her eyelashes around the room.

Her window provided a little light to the room and she could vaguely see blurry figures in the corner. She realized with a start that her vision was blurry, she couldn't see well. But that didn't matter, she had to get rid of those intruders and she was trained for being blinded. She started muttering as if in a deep sleep and turned to her side.

To an observer, that would be natural. But this served to let her sink her hand under the pillow next to her and grab the cool, metal handle of a gun. She gripped it in her hand and waited for her intruders to come closer so that she knew where they were standing. She heard them walking toward her and that was as close as they were getting.

She went up, her time slowed for some reason and pointed her gun at them. She shot off a few rounds at them and threw the covers from her. She started off toward the door as her intruders first dodged the bullets then came after her. _Flash! He put something in me and it's doin this!_ she realized.

She went into the dark hall, her feet barely making a noise on the ground. "Lexcorp override: B6O3 Alpha! Start Hologram projection A06 in every hall starting at sector intersection Z9I7!" she called out. When she reached said intersection holograms of herself came up and started running down the different halls.

She started running down a hall and glanced back. She saw the vague outline of Robin coming at her. She looked forward and gasped slightly as she hit a wall. The drug in her system was slowing her down and that made this more difficult for her. She steadied herself and continued running down the hall.

She heard Robin's feet hitting the ground and wondered what happened to the other intruder. She was sure that there was two. She lightly shook her head and continued her run to the training room which was a floor below her. She reached up and pressed the earpiece in her ear. "Slade!" she hissed and heard the return static.

" _What is it?_ " he asked, annoyed at being woken up.

"Intruders! They put something in my system and it's affecting my vision and reactions. I need help!" she said and heard him moving around.

" _Where are you?_ "

"Heading for the training room now," she said.

" _I'll be there soon,_ " he replied and then static. She ran to the stairwell and grabbed the handle. Suddenly she was pushed to the side and rolled down a separate hall for a few feet. She stopped rolling and looked around confused. She saw the all black blur coming toward her and recognized it.

"Batman," she growled. "Should have known you'd be up to no good," she said and stood up. She got in a ready position and ran forward. She swung her fist at Batman, but her speed wasn't at its usual and Batman dodged it with ease. She growled, usually her moves were very fast, but because of the drug, her reactions are slowed by a lot.

She reached for the earpiece again and tapped it. "Slade, Batman's here and he's blocking my w-" she was slammed into from the side and was thrown into the wall. She hit with a loud _thud!_ and groan.

" _I'm coming! Do your best to fend them off!_ " he said urgently and she went onto her hands and knees. She looked up and saw that Robin had run into her and she looked between the two, granted they're blurry blobs to her right now.

"You think you could just drug me and be able to take me without a fight? Guess what, you're wrong," she growled out. "Slade is coming and he'll help me take you down," she snarled at them and they didn't seem tense or anything. Her brow furrowed in confusion and her assassin senses were tingling.

"Now," Robin said and she felt a presence in her mind. She remembered Slade's teachings and pulled up the memory of her parent's death to get the intruder out. She heard the person grunt but they continued forward into her mind. _Sleep_ , her mind heard the command and she felt her body going limp.

"N-" she fell to the ground and as her eyes closed, saw the stairwell door burst open. Then everything went black. Martian Manhunter looked up after making sure the girl was down. In the doorway was a man wearing a black and orange mask. _Deathstroke_ , he thought.

"Get her out of here," Batman said and he nodded. He bent down and picked up the unconscious girl. Slade let out an angry roar and went forward. Manhunter flew down the hall making sure they got her out. He knew the League, especially Batman and three of the sidekicks, wanted her out of Lex's hands.

He trusted Batman and Robin to keep Slade busy until he got to his bio-ship. Batman and Robin both stood in a read position blocking Slade's path to get Riley. Slade went forward and swung his sword at Batman. Batman ducked underneath the blade and swung a fist at Slade. It hit Slade's temple and they heard a crack.

Slade stumbled back and they could see there was now a small crack on the side of Slade's mask. He growled again and went forward with speed that shocked Batman and Robin. Though they were able to dodge and block all his attacks. Robin then threw a smoke bomb to the ground and went behind Slade.

Robin swung his leg at Slade's side and felt it connect. Slade stood unmoving though and Robin looked at him in surprise. They were then back on the defensive as Slade kept attacking. "Looks like Green left out Slade's fast attacks," Robin said to Batman and he grunted in agreement. Robin felt a presence in his head and recognized it as Manhunter.

 _We're on the bio-ship. Come back. I've taken out her earpiece to that they cannot track us_ , he said through the mind link.

 _Got it. Be there in a few_ , Robin replied and then threw a few more smoke bombs at the ground. "Manhunter's clear, let's get going," Robin whispered to Batman and he nodded. They ran down the hall while Slade was blinded and disappeared into the shadows. Slade cursed when they disappeared and went to the express elevator.

He then pressed a button and he was going up to Lex's floor. Even with the mask on, one could tell he was angry. He exited the elevator and knocked on the door heavily. He heard Lex's reply and entered the room. Lex stood by his personal desk, looking at Slade questionable. "What is it?" he asked and Slade growled again.

"The heroes came. Earlier when we were leaving the factory Flash apparently got something in Riley's system that affected her now. Batman, Robin and Martian Manhunter came for her. When I arrived she fell unconscious and they got her. They managed to escape," he said angrily. Slade looked up and saw that Lex was bristling.

"They got her?" he asked, rage being held in and Slade nodded. "Get her back! We can't let her stay in their hands! She knows about the Light and all of our operations! They'll be keeping her under guard and she'll need help escaping," he growled out and Slade left the room. Lex punched the wall next to him and went back to his desk.

 **XXX**

Batman looked at the unconscious girl strapped to the bed in the Watchtower med bay. Once they had entered the bio-ship they had come directly here and put her on the table. They knew she might try escaping and strapped her wrists and ankles to the table. They were going to try talking to her but it was going to be hard.

Robin stood leaning against a wall and also watched the girl. Batman thought that since Robin was friends with her, she might be calmer if her and maybe Speedy were there too. They were still waiting for Speedy. Right, then Speedy came in and went over to Robin. Both were remarkably calm considering their closest friend was an assassin.

Riley made a small noise and tried opening her eyes but they were stuck. She forced her eyelids together more then relaxed them multiple times before trying again. She squinted her eyes as a bright light blinded her. She wondered where she was, _did Slade win?_ she thought. Her head hurt and thought from the beeping she was in the med bay.

Once her eyes adjusted she looked at the ceiling and noticed the graceful swirling pattern. _Wait, the ceiling in the Lexcorp med bay doesn't have that design_ , she thought. She immediately shot up straight, well she would have if her wrists weren't strapped down. She looked at her wrists and ankles and wondered why they were strapped.

She then looked around and noticed for the first time Robin, Speedy, and Batman. They walked up to the bed and looked at her. "Where am I?" she growled out.

"In a med bay," Robin replied vaguely and gave a small smirk. She looked at him with a _really?_ face.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she replied and Robin gave a small smirk. "Why am I here?" she asked as she laid back down from her uncomfortable position.

"Because, we did what we said we would. We got you from that mad man, well madmen," he replied and Speedy and Batman nodded agreement. He then nodded to Batman and Riley turned her gaze to him.

"Would your parents approve of all your kills?" he asked and she ground her teeth together. She knew what he was trying to do, get into her head, bring up old pains. Though she knew her parents and sister wouldn't approve.

"They're dead. My whole family is dead. What does it matter what I do," she said.

"Would they approve?" he asked again and she didn't reply. Speedy and Robin looked at Batman, a question in their eyes. "They wouldn't neither would your sister," he said and Riley looked at the wall.

"They're dead. So stop bringing them up and talking about them as if they're alive," she ground out. _Why they talking about my family as if they're alive?_ she thought.

"No they aren't," Robin said and she swung her gaze at him. Eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Well, your dad is dead, but you mom is definitely alive. We don't know about any other member, though," he said and her gaze hardened.

"Your lying!" she yelled. "They're dead! I saw it happen with my own eyes!" she said and they all shook their heads.

"No, they tricked you. You were taken when you were seven from your family and someone messed with your memories. We've pieced together your past and know you were taken. See?" Robin pulled up a video taken from someone's phone and pressed play. She remembered that day.

That was the day her family was killed. _But wait, where's mom? And Dad?_ she wondered. On the screen were her and her sister, Eve. Eve threw the frisbee and it went into the forest. She ran in and soon after a mysterious man entered too, the man that took her when she saw her family killed.

The person holding the camera ran to the forest as Superman flew in and captured what happened. Eve was chasing after the man that held her little form and Superman was there too. Something was thrown and Superman flew down and covered the little girl and the video ended as Superman talked to the girl.

Riley's brow furrowed in confusion. _How come my memories don't match that video someone took?_ she wondered. "How do I know you didn't mess with that video?" she asked and they looked at each other. They knew she would doubt it, but they didn't know how to show her it was true.

"Maybe I could be of some assistance?" they all turned to the door and saw Martian Manhunter there. "I could go into her mind and try accessing the messed up memory," he suggested and she thrashed around.

"You are NOT going into my head!" she thrashed around more and it seemed eerily familiar to her.

"I will not harm you," he said and pressed a hand to her temple. His eyes glowed green and she felt his presence again, like when she was told to fall asleep. She tried looking away but couldn't and felt him dive deep going to her memories from when she was young. He reached the one and started going through them.

Right as he made it to the messed up one an alarm blared. His stopped glowing and he looked at Batman. "This will be finished later," Batman said. "You _will_ know the truth," with that he and Manhunter left the room. _Not if I have anything to say about it,_ she thought. She thought about everything she knew about the building she was in.

She turned her head to the side and saw stars outside the window. She lifted her head and saw the rounded edge of something. Then she realized it. During the meetings the Light had, they talked about the Justice League's secret watchtower. She was on the _Watchtower_! She then started thinking about how she could escape.

She knew that they had some form of way to get here since not all members could fly through space without any problem. She looked to the side and saw the Robin and Speedy were still there. _That complicates things_ , she thought. Suddenly Robin tapped his ear. "Yeah?" he asked and listened intently.

"What is it?" Speedy asked. Robin held up a hand and Speedy went quiet.

"Bats and Green need our help. Let's go," he said and Speedy nodded, looking back at Riley before running down a hall. She smiled as she was left alone. She pulled her arm back until her right wrist was pushed against the buckle and continued to pull. She heard a pop and knew her wrist was dislocated and gritted her teeth against the pain.

She then relaxed the arm and turned her arm until her palm was up. She then reached her fingers to the buckle and fiddled with it until the strap came up and she pushed it back until the prong was out of the hole. She then slowly slides the buckle up until she could pull her hand out with ease.

 _Never underestimate a gymnast acrobat_ , she thought. She then undid the other buckle and used both hands to undo the buckles on her ankles. She quickly pushed her wrist back into place and went to the computer in the room. She brought up the map and saw how to get to the Zeta-Tubes. She went to the vent and pulled the cover off.

She climbed into it and made her way through the vents and passed the weapons room and looked inside. Three heroes in there and she silently said thanks that she didn't have any weapons on her when she was taken. She slowly made her way to the Zeta-Tubes and looked around.

Over to the side by this holo-computer were a few heroes. Beyond that was the Zeta-Tubes that she'd need to hack and let her Zeta to Metropolis. An alarm went off and one of the heroes shouted, "Riley!" she flinched at hearing her name. Looks like the whole League knows her real identity.

They all left the room to search the tower and she pushed the grate out and caught it before it clanged to the ground. She climbed out, gently settled the grate on the ground and ran to the computer by the Zeta-Tubes and started typing. Soon she heard it beep. " _Access granted. Renegade. A01,_ " she ran into the tube right as they arrived.

She dove through the tube as the golden light surrounded her.

 **XXX**

 **Oohhh! Cliffy! Again! Wow, I can't believe I keep doing this to you. Review! Luv ya!**


	13. Running

**Heya! It's my birthday! Whoa! I'm not really that excited for my birthday today, my family usually forgets that today's my birthday. My sis who usual remembers moved away so now I'm back to needing to remind them. But for my sis who usually remembers, J, I LUV AND MISS YA! Your AWESOME J(and thanks for calling and saying happy birthday)! Fun, but hey, I updated this for you guys!**

 **So, I'd like to give a shout out to Angel Ruth for being such an awesome reader! They are an amazing because their reviews are simple really cool, fun and heart warming! I dedicate this to you Angel Ruth! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

She landed painfully in a box, she looked around and realized she was in a phone booth and opened the door. She looked around and saw the Metropolis' skyscrapers and looked for Lexcorp. She saw it in the distance and watched as people bustled on the streets and sidewalk, unaware of the person in the alley.  
She looked out the alley and debated what to do. A golden light shone behind her and she turned to see that it was from the phone booth. Wonder Woman and Black Canary exited the booth and looked over at her. She started backing up and her back hit something solid and warm. She looked up with dread and saw she backed up into Superman.

 _Of course, the man of steel is here. They probably told him I escaped and would probably be at Metropolis,_ she thought bitterly. She looked at the abandoned building next to her and saw the open window. Her eyes flicked between Wonder Woman and Black Canary and then to the booth.

She started running forward and the heroes all went to try and catch her. She jumped up and flipped over Wonder Woman's and Canary's heads and landed on the booth. She then pushed off it and went into the air. She grabbed the window ledge on the second story and pulled herself up and into the room.

She ran through the room and went to the door. She then kicked the door down and ran through the hall. She found a stairwell and started running up and she heard footsteps behind her. When she was halfway to the top she heard a bang and looked down. Wonder Woman and Canary were on the landing by the door.

They looked up, saw her and started running up the stairs to her. "Uh, oh," she started running up the steps again and soon reached the roof access door. She grabbed the handle and tried opening the door. It was stuck and she looked behind her. Canary and Wonder Woman were closing in and she looked back to the door.

She raised her foot and kicked the door. The rusted hinges creaked and broke from the frame and the door went out a foot and fell to the ground. She ran to the ledge and looked around. Superman was missing and she didn't have anything to get her off the roof. She stepped onto the ledge and looked into the city.

Lexcorp stood tall and proud, she wished she had anything to get their attention. "Riley, don't do anything," she turned around at her name. Wonder Woman and Canary had reached the roof. "Please, just come with us. We want to help you," Canary said and Riley shook her head. They started forward and she held up her hands.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want your help! Just leave me alone!" she said, voice rising. They took another step closer and Riley stepped back, forgetting she was on the ledge. The color drained from her face as she felt herself falling. She screamed in terror and people looked up and saw her falling, gasped and a couple pulled out their phones, recording when the heroes showed up on the ledge.

Canary and Wonder Woman rushed to the ledge and saw her getting closer to the ground. Superman zoomed by and caught her and she held on tightly. People cheered as they saw Superman holding her and Wonder Woman and Canary were relieved. Superman continued flying and they knew where he was heading.

They started toward the Hall of Justice were Superman was heading. Superman looked down at the girl he was holding. She was shaking a little and was still pale from fear. She was gripping his costume with both hands, afraid of being dropped and falling to her doom.

He felt bad for her, being used for seven years, not knowing Lex's true intentions, thinking they cared about her personally and finally having that heart-stopping moment of almost dying. So many things have happened to her that she shouldn't have seen at this young. He thought about Robin and how he and Riley were alike.

Both pulled into the fighting at a young age because of someone killing their family, well Riley's family wasn't dead except for the father, Superman thought. But she was forcibly taken from her family and had her memory messed with. He arrived at the Hall and landed on his feet. The few people there looked at him in awe.

They also noted the shaking girl in his arms and wondered what was going on. He went into the off-limits area for visitors and waited. Wonder Woman and Canary showed up after a little to see Riley still holding tightly onto Superman's costume and Superman looking clueless as to what to do. Canary laughed slightly and gestured for them to leave.

People were slowly gathering on the observation deck and she didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. Superman gently set her down and she clung to him again and he shrugged. Canary smiled and went to the console and typed something in. " _Access granted. Riley Angel-Luthor. A01,_ " Superman went forward and gently pushed her forward.

The golden light surrounded her and the others went forward through it. " _Recognized, Superman -01, Wonder Woman -03, Black Canary -13,_ " they arrived in the Watchtower and Batman was standing with Riley clinging to him. They understood she'd still be scared from her near death experience, while Batman looked on confused.

Robin looked at Batman, smiling at seeing Batman confused and wondering what's going on. Batman patted her head, clearly not knowing what to do just like Superman. Riley stepped back and hung her head. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Robin, take her back. I need to ask them a question," Robin nodded and took Riley back to the med bay where he, Manhunter and Green watched over her. Batman looked between the three heroes that went after her when she managed to escape. "What happened?" he asked.

"When we were running after her, she was on the ledge looking for Lexcorp. We stepped toward her and she forgot apparently she was on the ledge and stepped back and fell. Superman caught her but that can still be a terrifying thing to happen," Canary said and Batman nodded.

"We still need to show her the truth about what happened on that day seven years ago, but after that experience, it's best if we wait," Batman said and they nodded. He then made his way to the med bay and saw Riley sitting on the bed with Robin standing next to her. She took the glass Robin offered and took a sip.

 **XXX**

Lex looked up as Slade entered his office. "What is it, Slade?" he asked and Slade went to Lex's desk and pressed a button. A screen came up and he typed a little and a pic of Superman flying with a play button over him showed up.

"This is all over the internet," he said and pressed play. A girl was falling and screaming in terror and Wonder Woman and Black Canary were on the roof looking down. As she got closer to the ground Superman came by and grabbed the girl. Before he zoomed off Slade pressed pause. The image was slightly blurred, but they saw the girl's face.

The clothes and hair looked familiar to Lex and he looked at the girl's face. "Riley," he muttered.

"Yup. She managed to escape I presume the Watchtower and was running. But since she was caught by Superman when she fell, they took her back to the Watchtower," he said and Lex looked at Riley's expression on the video. It was a mix between terror, relief and worry.

"How do you suppose we get her back?" he asked and Slade shrugged.

"I'll figure something out, soon," he said and walked out of Lex's office to figure out how to get his apprentice back.

 **XXX**

Riley took another sip from the glass and looked around. Batman was standing next to Manhunter, Robin was next to her and Green was leaning against a door frame. "So, what now?" she asked and they all looked at her.

"We fix your memory," Batman said and she glared at him

"My memory is fine. It doesn't need fixing," she growled and Robin shook his head.

"Your memory isn't fine. Someone messed with it. Please trust me," Robin said and she looked at him.

"Why should I trust you? Why _are_ you trying to help me? Not like I deserve help," she said and Robin looked at Batman.

"We're the good guys. We help people and you need help. We can't let you stay with those bad men. You deserve this help because you've been tricked into this killer. We will help you," Batman said walking up to her. She narrowed her eyes at him as he waved Manhunter forward.

"He's _not_ going into my head!" she yelled and they all looked at her.

"Don't worry, child. I will not do you any harm. Just restore your memory," they say her visibly gulp and Manhunter placed his hands on her temples. His eyes glowed green and she tensed, Robin settled his hand on her shoulder. Manhunter went back to where he was and looked at the memory and brought it to the front of her mind.

He then started going through it and tried fixing it. He stumbled back and grunted. Riley stared at him in confusion "There is a block on the memory. I was able to fix part of it but I was stopped. She'll have to remember the rest on her own," he said.

"Who do you think did it?" Robin asked.

"I believe it was by a telepath known by the name Psimon," he said. At the name, Riley cried out and everyone looked at her. She clutched her head as a images appeared. _It was a plain room with a single cement chair with shackles for the wrists and ankles.  
I saw the chair and started struggling as I realized what it might be for. Lex hit me painfully and I stumbled, while off balanced, he shackled me to the chair. "You'll forget about your family and will be my assassin," he chuckled softly as he backed up. Soon the door opens and a man with a hood on walks in._

 _As he pushes the hood down, I start struggling more. "What did you want me to do?"  
_ " _Make her think her family is dead," Psimon nodded and I redoubled my efforts to get out._ She gasped and started breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" she growled out when her breathing evened out.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say you saw or heard something?" Robin asked and she gave a small nod. "He started fixing your fake memory but was pushed out, so you remembered something on your own. How much did you fix?" Robin asked.

"I managed to get rid of the fake memory of her parent's death. She'll have to remember the actual thing on her own," he said. She glared at Green, Batman, and Manhunter.

"Can I talk to Riley alone?" Robin asked and Batman nodded. The three heroes went into the hall and waited. Riley looked at Robin in confusion. "Riley, you escaped the Watchtower to go back to Lex and Slade. Why? Are you _loyal_ to them? Or is it because you're _afraid_ of them?" he asked and Riley looked away.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand," she said, in truth, she was afraid of them, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She's loyal to them since they took her in. Though she wished someone else had taken her in and hadn't turned her into the bad guy. "I'm loyal to them, that's the only answer you'll get."

Robin heard the hollow note when she said loyal. "Are you _sure_ that you're loyal?" he asked again, hoping that she'll open up to him.

"I'm sure," she said and he sighed. _Guess she won't. But maybe if we showed her, her actual family she will,_ he thought.

"Come back in!" he called out and the three heroes entered.

"Until we figure out what to do with you, you'll be watched by circling heroes. Black Canary will be on the first watch," Batman then turned and gestured back as Manhunter and Green left the room. Black Canary entered and sat across from her. "Robin we need to get going," he said and Robin followed him.

When the were out of earshot, Robin looked at Batman. "I should stay with her," he said and Batman shook his head.

"Two reasons why you can't. One, we're going to try finding a way to convince her to not go back to Lex and Slade. Two, you still have school," he replied. Robin looked at Batman uncomprehending then smiled.

"We're going to find her family!?" he asked excitedly and Batman nodded then looked at him.

"You still have school," he reminded and Robin groaned, Batman smirked at Robin. "After school, we'll look for her family, it won't be easy," he said and Robin nodded.

Riley looked up at Canary as she sat there, across from her. "You want to talk?" she asked gently. "I can only imagine what you went through and talking about it usually helps," she continued.  
"I'm fine," Rile said. "I don't need to talk about my life," she turned her head and looked away from Canary. Canary looked at her and knew she wasn't but didn't push. She knew Riley would talk when she was ready to.

 **XXX**

 **Just wanna say sorry for this taking longer than necessary to publish. I was doing my summer school class where you have to draw a triangle very precise and perfect, if you don't its wrong. So I was frustrated, pushed both my dogs into the pool, one was happy the other a small dog hilariously afraid of water was sad. And it was ADORABLE!**

 **After a while I started baking my FAV dessert(chango bars! YUM!) because that would help me with my anger toward the stupid class. So again sorry for it taking awhile, you can blame the mean summer school program for it. LUV YA!**


	14. The Watchtower

Riley looked at Robin as he sat watching her along with Speedy and Green. Robin had decided to join when he heard Speedy was also there. He tried making small talk but she just looked away. She couldn't understand how they forgave her after everything she's done, after all, the people she's killed.

She still finds it hard to believe that she's only _fourteen_ but killed so many and did many bad things. It's hard to believe that she's that young, she hasn't felt her actual age or innocent since before she was taken. She wished that none of this even happened to her, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

Robin looked at Riley and thought about all she's been through. _She's only fourteen but has done so much. She was pulled into this because of Lex at such a young age_ , he thought. He wanted to see Lex rot in jail for what he's done to her. Speedy was thinking along those same lines, the difference, he wanted to shot Lex full of arrows.

Riley still thought about how she could escape but knew it'd be harder now. She brought her feet up and crossed them, putting her elbows on them and putting her weight on them. _Who knew heroes could be boring?_ she thought, _At Lexcorp I at least had some books to read, granted they were educational, but still_ , she thought.  
She exhaled through her nose almost inaudibly but in the silence, it sounded kinda loud. "Is there anything you have that I could read? 'Cause just sitting here is boring," she said and everyone looked at her in surprise. They didn't expect her to talk or ask anything.

"I'll go see," Green said and Riley nodded. Robin looked at her and realized she was genuinely bored out of her mind and a thought came to him.

"You wanna do something?" he asked and both her and Speedy looked at him in surprise.

"Like what? There isn't exactly anything you can do in here," she said, spreading arms around the med bay where they stood.

"Arm wrestling," he said and they looked at each other before looking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and then sighed.

"Sure, why not," she said climbing off the bed. Robin went over to a small table and she followed him. Speedy went over and watched as they aligned their arms and clasped hands. They both looked expectantly at him.

"Umm, ready?" they nodded. "Go," he said and they both started pushing the others arm down. Riley glared into Robin's eyes before smiling. She called up her strength and pushed Robin's arm onto the table with a _thud!_ and started doing a little dance.

"Beat ya!" she said and continued doing her little jug and both Robin and Speedy laughed. Speedy then put his arm on the table and looked at Riley. She got his message and they clasped hands. Green stood in the shadows and smiled as he saw Robin and Speedy making Riley feel like a teen again, making her forget her problems, even if its only for a little.

He saw her struggle against Speedy's strength and somehow managed to hit his hand against the table. She started doing her victory dance again and he went into the room laughing. They all looked at him and she stopped dancing. "I managed to find this, but looks like your busy defeating these two," she said.

Robin and Speedy both laughed and Riley smiled. "Can I have a go?" he asked and she nodded. They got ready and Robin said 'go'. They both started pushing the others arm but were equally matched. Robin cheered on Riley and Speedy cheered on his mentor. Green managed to get the better and started pushing her arm close to the table.

Speedy redoubled his cheers and Robin was starting to cheer louder, encouraging Riley. She smiled grimly and with a surge of hidden strength, she pushed Green's arm onto the table. Robin and Riley cheered while Speedy looked sadly at Green. Green on the other hand just smiled. "Good job, Riley," he said.

"Thanks, O," she said and they looked at her. She smirked at their faces. "Yup, I know your identity too, Greeny. I also know Batman's," she said, looking away, smile fading.

"How long have you known?" Ollie asked. Riley shrugged.

"Since I found out Rob's, Speedy's and Kid's which was when you tried stopping me from taking the motherboard and processor from S.T.A.R. Labs. Though I had to do research on you and Batman," she said looking at Ollie. "I promise, though, I didn't tell anyone," she added hurriedly.

Ollie looked at Robin and Speedy. They both looked shocked, he was too, but also impressed. "I'm not mad. But don't tell Batman that you know his," he said the last part in a mock whisper and they all laughed. "Now let's do a rematch," he said and she smiled. They continued doing arm wrestling until Ollie's shift was done.

Flash and Kid Flash came in and Ollie and Roy left. "Hey, Wally," she called out. Wally came over to the table where she and Chad were at. Flash stood back, he was shocked that she called Kid by his real name but knew she knew his, Speedy's and Robin's real identities. "Wanna arm wrestle?" she asked.

Wally looked at Chad and he laughed. "She won't bite. We did it while Green was here. She beat him, Roy and me…..multiple times. See if you can beat her," Chad said and Riley prepared. Wally clasped her hand in his. "Go," Chad said and they started pushing. Both grunted and Riley pushed down against Wally's and soon his arm started going down.

Robin cheered Riley on and Flash smiled at their little competition. At this Flash realized that Riley is the same age as Wally. He still finds it hard to believe that someone so young would be an assassin. He's glad that she's made friends with Robin, Speedy, and Wally. _It's good for her because they make her forget the bad things,_ he thinks.

She hit his arm against the table and fist pumped the air. "Hey Flash!" he looked up and saw Riley waving at him. "Wanna try?" he gave a small shrug and went toward the table and got ready. They clasped hands and Robin said 'go'. They started and the others cheered. Flash managed to push Riley's arm down.

Her arm was inches from hitting the table and she growled. She then pushed hard on Flash's arm, pushing it all the way to the table. Flash groaned while Chad and Riley cheered. Wally was laughing while Flash looked at him hurt which only served to make him laugh harder. "Looks like the mighty Flash can be beaten," Wally said.

"Apparently," Chad said smiling. "Don't worry she beat Green too," he said and Flash smirked.

"That probably hurt his ego a little," Flash said shaking his head.

"On the contrary, he was ok with it, smiling. He was a good loser," Chad replied smirking. Flash's earpiece went off and he held up a hand to keep them quiet.

"Go ahead, Batman," Flash listened and nodded. "On my way…..yes, I'll bring them, Flash out," he turned to the expectant faces. "Batman asked for us," he turned to face Riley. "This evolves you," as he said it she stumbled back slightly and Chad gripped her shoulder and nodded.

"Let's go," she said and Flash led the way with Wally and Chad on either side of Riley. They entered the main area and a few heroes were there already. Flash walked up to Batman with Riley, Wally and Chad behind him. Riley stepped forward and faced Batman. "Whats going on?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

"This," Batman pulled up a video on the screen and Deathstroke's face filled the screen. Riley stumbled back, almost falling, Chad and Wally caught her and steadied her. "He sent this to us," he pressed a button and the video played.

"Hello Justice League," Deathstroke said leaning back in a chair. "I know you have Riley, I saw Batman, Robin and Martian Manhunter leave Lexcorp with her. So give her back," he said and he moved to the side, showing many citizens tied up behind him, "or they die. I'll be waiting," he then turned the video off.

Riley looked at the video in worry and a little horror. All those people would be killed if she wasn't returned. She looked at Batman and he seemed as grim as usual. She looked down and squeezed her eyes shut. "You can't risk all those people," she said quietly and Chad and Wally looked at her in worry.

"You don't mean-" Chad started

"Yes, I can't let you risk those people's lives to keep me from Deathstroke. Please, just let me go back. I have a feeling that no matter what, you'll come get me, no matter how hard it'll be," she said and Chad nodded.

"Let's go," Batman said and he walked off to the Zeta-Tubes. He typed at the console and Riley turned and nodded back to Wally and Chad, face devoid of any emotion. "Override, Batman -02."

" _Access granted. Riley Angel-Luthor -A01. Recognized, Batman -02,_ " the computer called out and a golden light surrounded Batman and Riley. They appeared in an old shack and opened the door. Outside the shack was a dump.

"Is this where he said to show up?" she asked and Batman nodded. He walked out of the shack and Riley followed him.

"When we see him, don't say a thing and stay behind me. Ok?" Batman said and Riley nodded. They arrived at the meeting point and Riley waited behind Batman. She heard Slade's familiar footsteps and unconsciously hid behind Batman. "Slade, were are the captives?" he asked once Slade stood in front of him.

"Right here," he pointed to the side and they saw the string of captive from the video chained. "Is Riley with you?" he asked and Riley stepped away from Batman and Slade nodded. "Hand her over and I'll give you the captives keys," he said and she looked into Batman's eyes.

"No," he said and both Riley's and Slade's eyes widened. "How do I know that you'll free the captives if I hand Riley to you?" he asked and Slade nodded. "Show me that you have the keys," he said and Slade pulled out a set of keys.

"How about this, we hand each other what the other wants at the same time?" he asked and Batman nodded and Riley stood next to him. Slade held his hand out with the keys and Batman took them. Riley stepped forward to go to Slade but was pulled back. She landed on the ground and looked up as Batman fought Slade.

 _If he's doing that, then who's….._ she looked behind her and saw Robin smirking. "How-" he held up a hand and smirked.

"I have my ways," he said simple and she rolled her eyes.

"Big mistake, Batman," Slade sneered to Batman and raised a detonator. "All those people are gonna pay-"

"No!" Riley ran forward as Slade lowered his thumb. "Don't! If you press that button I'll allow myself to be taken by these heroes again," she said and everyone looked at her.

"Why do you care about these people?" he spat.

"I may be your apprentice," she whispered the word, "but I'm not ok with innocents dying. Only the people that deserve it," she said only loud enough for them to hear and not the captives, cringing a little on the inside, she didn't like killing anyone but she couldn't let Slade know that.

"Fine, come on then," he tossed the detonator to Batman and he caught it easily. He walked away and Riley followed behind, not looking back for fear they might see the tears pooling in her eyes. She hung her head slightly as they walked to a car and she got in. Batman and Robin watched as the car drove away, back to Lexcorp and the monsters.

"We tried," Batman said. "This isn't finished, though," he said, looking at Robin and he nodded agreement. They then went over to the people and unchained them. They then ran out of the place as if it was on fire. They then walked over to the shack, Robin still thinking over something.

"Batman?" Batman grunted in response. "Even if we do get her from Lex, he can technically file her absence as a possible kidnapping, couldn't he?" Robin asked and Batman was silent as he thought about it.

"I guess he could. We'd need to get rid of his guardianship over her so that he couldn't do that. But one thing at a time," Batman said and Robin nodded. They entered the shack and Zeta'd back to the Watchtower. The few people still waiting saw Robin's slightly angry look and knew Slade got Riley back.

"It's ok," Green said walking up to Robin and setting his hand on Robin's shoulder. "We'll get it next time!" he said cheerfully and Robin gave a wane smile. "Let's get to work on our next plan!" Robin looked up to Batman, smiling at Green's enthusiasm and saw the corner of Batman's mouth go up ever so slightly.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us. Did you place the tracker?" he said to those in the room. Batman looked down at Robin as he pulled up the map on his holo-glove and frowned. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"I did. But they aren't heading for Lexcorp," he said in confusion.

"While I sifted through her memories, I caught a brief sentence from one. She was told by Lex she would be moved if we went into the building to get her," Manhunter said.

"Now we know. Robin keep an eye on her every move, let's get to work," Batman said and everyone nodded. For Robin, it was a slightly weird feeling trying to help an assassin that's been on the League's most wanted list for years, especially since he's friends with said most wanted assassin.

 **XXX**

Riley looked out the car's window as they drove away from the dump. Slade was driving the car toward wherever he and Lex agreed on her being hidden. She watched as they moved more inland and they entered a forest. They followed an old dirt road and Riley watched as the trees got closer to the path for a while before going out again.

The car stopped and she stepped out. She looked around the clearing and sighed, trees circled the cabin. She walked toward the cabin door where Slade was waiting. He opened the door and they walked inside. She looked around the cabin and noticed that it didn't have anything that she would need as Renegade.

She looked questionably at Slade and he gestured to follow him. He walked into a separate room, with her a step behind him, and went to a corner. She looked around the small room and saw the dresser and bed, _guess this is where I'll sleep_ , she thought. She looked at the corner he was in and saw the faint outline of a square.

He brushed away some dust and dirt and revealed a painted handle that was in the square. He pulled it up and the square swung up. "This is where you'll train, practice and find all your equipment. It's hidden so that in case you have unwanted visitors, they don't see anything. I'll come by twice a week to train you and I'll also come when you have a mission. Got it?"

Riley nodded. "Yes, sir," she looked up into his one eye and forced herself not to recoil at seeing the anger in his eye. "Is there anything wrong, sir?" she asked keeping the fear out of her voice. He stepped toward her after closing the trapdoor.

"Yes, you allowed yourself to be taken by those pathetic heroes. Did you tell them anything you know?" he demanded and she shook her head.

"I didn't, I swear. The heroes were able to get me because of slowing my reaction down and had someone who could go into your mind. He went past the blocking you taught me and was able to knock me out. I'm sorry," she said and Slade shook his head and went toward her.

 **XXX**

Riley groaned and lifted herself up with her arms. Her arms trembled and she fell back down. She turned her head and saw that Slade wasn't there anymore. He gave her a painful, bad beating for getting captured and felt something warm trickling down her back and side. _Blood_ , she thought.

She rose to her hands and knees and slowly was able to put her feet under her. She then pushed up and stumbled back onto her feet. She then walked painfully toward the small bathroom and opened up the mirror cupboard. She pulled out a wrap, rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. She removed her ruined shirt and threw it into the trash bin.

She cleaned the cuts and then bandaged it. She threw away the cotton balls and went to her bedroom and opened the dresser and pulled out a loose shirt and pulled it on, grunting as the newly bandaged cuts stretched. She then opened up the trap door and looked down. "Might as well look around," she muttered to herself.

She then started climbing down the ladder and flicked on the lights. The underground room was big. Half the room was for training and practicing and the other half was for her equipment and mission debriefing. She looked around and noticed that she had no connection to the outside world and sighed.

"At least I had fun while I could," she muttered as she the ladder back into the main cabin and closing the trap door.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Ok ya, I didn't write Slade beating up Riley because I just didn't wanna try yeah. Sorry if you prefer reading what happened. So, does anyone read these little author notes? If so review and tell me or something. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	15. Contract

**XXX Week Later XXX**

Riley flew through the air and grabbed the bar. She then swung around it and stopped the motion. She pulled herself up until her hips were against the bar. She swung her legs back and threw them forward and she circled the bar. As her feet went above the bar she spread them out. She stopped her movement and straightened her arms.

She slowly opened her left hand and raised it up so that it was parallel to the bar. She then brought her legs down and settled her feet on the bar. She slowly raised her torso and turned to the right. She then ran lightly across the bar and jumped off, flipping through the air and landing feet away from the equipment.

She rolled her shoulders and neck while walking over to the small bench with her water and towel on it. She grabbed the towel and rubbed it on her forehead, scalp, and neck, getting the sweat off. She's been practicing for five hours now and it was barely ten-thirty in the morning. She heard steps and turned to see Slade climbing down the ladder.

"Get changed, I have a mission for you," he said and she grabbed her costume and went to the small room attached so that she could change. Once changed she went over to Slade as he waited by a computer. He pulled up a few images and then a map. "Your target is Bruce Wayne," he said and her eyes widened.

"He's at a charity event in Gotham's City Hall. His business is getting in the Light's way. You'll take the motorcycle Luthor made for you," he then tossed her keys for the motorcycle. She looked up at him in confusion.

"But, I don't know how-" she started but Slade cut her off.

"It's like a bike but with a motor," he said and she nodded. "I'll monitor your progress from here. Get going," she nodded and left the room. She opened the door and saw the black motorcycle on a small utility trailer hooked to the car. She lowered the ramp, jumped onto the trailer, pulled the helmet on and stuck the key in the ignition.

The motorcycle hummed as its engine started up and she pressed the start button and heard the engine run. She reached her fingers out and pulled the throttle in to keep from speeding off and drove the motorcycle down the ramp and turned it to the road. When she got to the open road she let the throttle go almost back to its original position.

She sped down the road, cloak flapping behind her as she went down the empty highway. As she got closer to cities she pulled the throttle in to slow down a bit until it was halfway to the handlebar. She looked through her peripheral vision at the buildings going by. She looked at the sign and saw that Gotham was only a few miles away.

As she went past the city, she relaxed her fingers and the throttle was close to its original position. She sped across the road and Gotham's skyline appeared. The sun's rays glinted off the windows as it went to the west. She got closer to the city and she pulled back on the throttle. At the cities limit, she pulled over into an alley and turned on her holo-glove.

She looked at the map and saw how to get to the City Hall. She turned off the motorcycle, pulled her helmet off and settled it on the motorcycle. She then pulled out her grappling gun and raised it to the roof above her and shot it. It hooked onto the ledge and she pressed a button and was pulled up.

She reached the ledge, pulled herself, stashed the gun and started running and jumping from roof to roof. She occasionally looked at her holo-glove and made sure she was heading the right way. She went to the ledge and looked down, below her was City Hall and she saw through the skylight the event going on.

She looked to the side and pulled out her grappling gun again and shot it. She jumped off the roof and pressed a button. She went through the air being pulled up and she braced her feet and hit the building before being pulled up again. She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up. She looked over the ledge and was glad to see that no one was around.

She then turned and went to the ledge closest to the hall and looked down. City Hall was only a story shorter than the building she was on. She went back and then ran to the ledge, pushing off and sailing to the other building. As her feet hit the ground she started rolling to break her fall. She got up and walked over to the skylight and crouched.

She looked in and her gaze shifted through the crowd. The only person she saw was Chad as he stood off to the side, looking bored out of his mind, which caused her to stifle a laugh. _Looks like Bruce hasn't come out yet_ , she thought. She pulled up the Hall's security system. She went through and unlocked the skylight windows locks.

She then opened the window and settled it quietly against the skylights top. She pulled out her gun and waited for Bruce to show his face. " _Have you done it yet?_ " Deathstroke hissed in her ear and resisted to answer back with a snarky, _if I had I would have told you_.

"Not yet. He hasn't shown his face yet," she replied with instead. "Don't worry, I won't fail," she said.

" _You better not. Deathstroke, out,_ " he grumbled. Her gaze wandered around the room, seeing where Bruce would show up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our sponsor, Mr. Bruce Wayne!" a man called out. People started clapping and Bruce walked out of a hall, smiling and waving. Chad went over to Bruce and he clasped a hand on Chad's shoulder. Chad smiled, nodded and moved off.

Renegade raised the gun and leveled it at Bruce's chest. _Sorry, Chad,_ she thought. She then pulled the trigger and someone walked in front of him. The man stumbled forward into Bruce before sliding to the ground. People all around gasped or screamed in fear. Renegade growled and jumped through the window.

She rolled to break her fall and stood up. She heard people whisper her alter ego's name all around her. Bruce stood in front of her and stumbled back in shock, she could tell he was slightly shocked but was mostly pretending to be. She snarled at him and raised the gun at his chest. Her finger slowly pulled the trigger back.

A shot cracked through the room and Renegade cried out as it went deep into her side. She swung her gaze to the side while clutching the wound. A police officer stood to the side, holding the gun up and looking afraid. She raised her gun and shot at him. As he fell to the ground she turned back in time to see Bruce pushed out.

She caught his face and saw the slight worry in his eyes from the bullet wound in her side. Bruce's personal guard pushed him into the hall while Renegade was distracted. He turned to look at her in worry, he saw that the wound was painful from her cry of pain.

As she caught his gaze he saw the hatred for her mission and pain in her eyes. His gaze flicked down and he saw the blood trickling past her fingers. He was pushed into a room and the guards closed the door. He raised a hand to the earpiece in his ear and pressed it. "Dick, you there?" he asked.

" _Yeah, I'm here,_ " he replied.

"Good, help the police but don't get her killed," Bruce said.

" _Ok, though that's gonna be hard since the police are shooting at her and her bullet wound it bleeding. But I'll try, Robin out,_ " he said and Bruce sighed. He wished he could change into Batman but that would raise suspicions. He went to the door and opened it a little and saw the battle going on.

Renegade snarled as she used a column as a hide out from the rain of bullets. She occasionally went around and let off shots, she heard men cry out or thud to the ground when they were hit. _Looks like that training I did for being blinded is working_ , she thought. She reached into her utility belt and pulled out smoke bombs.

The remaining policemen coughed and she shot to wound. She then gripped her cloak and ripped the edge off. She then used that strip and tied it tightly against the bullet wound and cringed. She then left the column and heard a laugh. Her gun was then snatched from her grip and she watched as it was latched to the floor by a Batarang.

"Show yourself, Robin. I know you're in here," she called out and Robin flipped down and landed in front of her.

"Obviously. This is my town and this is an important event. I had a feeling that something might happen," he said and laughed again. "So, why are you trying to kill Mr. Wayne?"

"Reasons, but you won't ever know them," she replied. She pulled out her katana and pointed it at Robin's chest. "Don't make me hurt you," she said and Robin laughed.

"Why don't we do this hand to hand? No weapons, just our fists, and skills," he said.

"No," she then rushed forward and swung her sword at him. Robin ducked underneath the blade and struck her with his foot. She raised her free hand and blocked the kick. They battled at each other and Renegade was starting to get annoyed. "You know, I have something I need to get done, so I'll have to cut this battle short."

She flipped back and rummaged through her utility belt. She then pulled out a small pellet with knockout gas in it. "Catch," she clicked a button on it and tossed it to Robin. He caught it and looked down at it right as it went off. He started to throw it from him right as the gas went into his system.

"You won't…..get away-" he started and fell down.

"I already did," she said. She then walked toward the hall where Bruce was pushed down and kicked the door down. The policemen in there started in surprise and raised their guns at her. She ran forward and blocked the bullets coming at her. She slashed her sword at the nearest guard and went toward the other one.

She then brought the sword's hilt down and hit him in the head. His eyes glazed and he crumpled to the ground. The remaining policeman looked at her frightened but did not retreat. "Brave man," she commented before running forward and swung her fist at him. It connected with his temple right as he pulled the trigger.

She gasped as the bullet went into her thigh and stumbled back. She grabbed her cloak and ripped another strip from it and then tied it around her thigh. She turned toward the door and saw Bruce looking through the crack. She walked toward him, katana held ready. Bruce backed away from the door and she shouldered it open.

"You don't want to do this, Renegade," he said and she tsked at him while shaking her head.

"When will you ever realize that I don't do this because I want to, I do it because I'm ordered to. Or do you see ordered and want as the same thing?" she asked as she walked closer to Bruce. He backed into a wall and she swung at him. He ducked under it and went to the side. He then started walking toward the door.

"We don't see them as the same thing. But we could protect you from the people that force you to do this, that is if they hurt you if they don't do it," he said and she shook her head.

"I won't listen to your pathetic promises of protection. Like I've told everyone else that wants to help me, I don't want your help. I'm perfectly fine where I am. So leave me be!" she yelled running toward him. She swung her blade at him and he jumped back into the hall. She followed him out into the hall and heard the faint sound of sirens.

"Looks like your buddies called for backup," she sneered. "But that won't stop me," she ran forward and brought her blade down. Bruce caught the blade between his hands and she looked at him in surprise. She then struggled to get her blade from his grasp and he kicked her in the stomach.

She grunted and stumbled back, away from Bruce and toward the hallways entrance. She heard footsteps and looked toward the entrance and saw policemen coming in. She sighed and pulled an explosive out. She then threw it behind her and heard the policemen shouting. "Good job. You prevented me from killing you."

She turned toward the wall as the explosive went off. She pulled a shuriken out and threw it at Bruce before running to the hole. She heard Bruce grunt as the shuriken caught his side. She jumped through the hole and started down the street and heard gun shots. She ran through the road and bullets whizzed past her.

She cried out as a bullet went into her back. A burning pain engulfed her body and she fell forward. She got to her feet shakily and started running again to the city limits are and where her motorcycle is. She soon made it to the limits, threw her helmet on and turned the motorcycle on. She then turned it around and sped off.

Bruce ran out of the building and saw Renegade fall down when the bullet hit her. She got up shakily and continued running. The police ran after her and he stayed put. Robin walked up to him and shook his head, frustrated that he let her get away. "You alright, Mr. Wayne?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'll meet you at the mansion," he whispered and Robin nodded.

 **XXX**

Renegade turned the motorcycle off and stumbled toward the cabin. The other bullet wounds were bleeding and she could barely walk. She stumbled into the wall and fumbled with the door. Deathstroke was waiting in the kitchen and went toward her once she managed to get the door opened.

He saw the multiple bullet wounds and supported her as they went to the underground room. He went down the ladder first and she made her way down painfully. He then took her to the small med bay in the room and laid her down there. He then got to work on the bullet wounds.

 **XXX**

 **Bum bum bum! Cliffy! Sorta. But what will happen!? Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	16. Wounds

Riley looked around blearily and saw that Slade was leaning over her. She started sitting up and gasped as a burning sensation went through her side and back. Slade pushed her back down and she looked at him slightly confused. "How long-" she started.

"Three days. You lost a good amount of blood between three bullet wounds and getting from Gotham to here," he said and he walked around her bed. "I watched your performance and saw that no matter what, even though being shot twice, you didn't stop until it would be almost impossible to kill Wayne and escape. For that, you will not be punished."

"The bullets are out?" she asked and he nodded. "How long before I can train and do missions?" Slade stopped walking by the side of her bed and looked at her.

"You will have to rest a few more days before those wounds will be healed enough for you to do our intense training," he answered and started walking out of the room. At the door he turned back to her. "I'll be back in a couple days to check on those stitches," he then left the room and she heard him exit the cabin.

 **XXX**

She rose up painfully from her bed as the sun rose in the sky. She gripped her side as pain engulfed it but continued getting up anyway. She went to the door, gripping her side, and opened the door. She then went to the kitchen, all the rooms dark and her assassin senses were tingling. She grabbed a knife with her free hand and held it ready.

"Whoever is hiding, show yourself!" she called out. She slowly walked through the cabin and stopped by the her bedroom. She pointed the knife at the closed door and kicked it open, wincing as stitches were stretched. She pointed it at the room and looked around it in confusion. The room was empty.

"What the…." she went into the room and looked around the dark interior. She went to the window and opened the blinds, the sun's morning rays shined through. In a corner was a person in shadows. "Show yourself!" she demanded and the figure laughed. "Robin," she sighed as he came out of the shadows. "How did you find me?"

"Just a tracking device," he answered vaguely and she rolled her eyes at him.

"If Slade found out you were here, which he will, he knows everything, he'll not only move me but he'll also try killing you. So leave," she said and he laughed again and she heard faint footsteps.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on staying," he replied and the footsteps got closer. She turned and saw Batman coming up behind her. She swung the knife at Batman and he stepped backwards. The tip made a shallow, almost not even there, cut across his chest.

"You will not be taking me with you," she then ran toward Robin. She gritted her teeth against the burning pain and continued fighting. Robin and Batman saw that blood was slowly soaking the bandages and realized the only way they were getting her was if she was too weak to fight or lost consciousness from blood loss.

Robin went forward and kicked the knife out of Riley's hand. She growled at them and ran toward Robin. "Sorry about this, Riley," he muttered as he went forward and punched Riley in the side where the bullet wound was. She gasped in pain and stumbled back, growling. She ran forward and kicked out at him.

Robin ducked beneath her foot and then punched her again. She heard Batman's faint steps, leaned forward, punching Robin and kicking Batman in their stomachs. Robin grunts while Batman just stands there. He then reached out as Riley stood back up and pinned her arms down at her sides.

She struggled in his grip and thought about what she could do to escape. _If I could just get to the computer downstairs I could call Slade for help. But how to get free?_ she thought. She threw her head back and heard Batman grunt almost inaudibly. She then raised her feet and pushed back once they were at Batman's stomach.

He stumbled back and she jumped away from him. She ran forward and punched Robin aside. She went to the trap door and pulled it open as the two came running at her. Once it was open she jumped down while pulling the door closed. She grunted as the wounds were pulled open and looked up at the trap door.

She climbed up the ladder and grabbed the circular handle and started turning it until it got stuck. "That should keep them busy…." she muttered. She then turned around and headed for the computer and started typing on it. She heard a clanking sound and turned toward the door. The trap door crashed down and smoke followed it.

"Apparently not very long," she muttered. She then turned back to the screen and started typing again. The Lexcorp symbol came up and she heard faint footsteps coming closer and started typing faster. "Come on, come on," she whispered. She threw her foot back when she felt someone was behind her and heard Robin grunt.

She gritted her teeth as the bullet wound on her left leg stretched and more blood started coming out, soaking the bandage. She heard something coming at her and she immediately jumped to the side and back. A Batarang cut into the computer and she heard beeping. She looked toward the computer and the Batarang exploded.

She covered her face with her hands as shards came flying toward her, cutting her arms and body and the fire's heat, slightly burning her. She lowered her arms and a piece of the computer hit her head and she went backwards. She groaned as she landed on her back and raised a hand to her forehead. She pulled her hand back as she felt something warm and saw blood.

The shard that hit her head had cut her forehead kind of deep, going from her left eyebrow to end at the end of her right one above it almost to her hairline. She gnashed her teeth together and growled at Batman and Robin. Blood slowly trickled into her eyes and she wiped her forehead, making the blood trail down the side of her head.

She ran to her equipment and grabbed her utility belt. She pulled out the smoke bombs and threw them at Batman and Robin. They coughed a little and started waving their hands to clear it. She then pulled out her grappling gun and raised it to the room's ceiling and shot it at the rafters. As it clanked it the rafters, she pressed a button and zoomed up.

She pulled herself onto the rafters and hid in the shadows and looked down. Batman and Robin looked around, wondering where she went. "Split up," Batman said and Robin nodded. "I'll take this side, you take that side," he said and Robin went over to the equipment area. They heard a whizzing sound and looked around.

Batman looked up and saw something coming right at him. He jumped out of the way and the throwing disc exploded. He brought his cape up and covered himself from the blast and looked up once the explosion died. He could make out the faint outline of Riley up in the rafters. Riley shook her head as her vision swam a little.

She went to a crouch and started walking along the rafters, closer to Robin. She pulled out several shurikens and threw them at him. She heard something coming at her and turned to look. A couple Batarangs were coming at her and she launched some shurikens at them. They collided in the air and one exploded.

One was close to her and she jumped away. She grabbed onto a rafter and swung for a bit. She shook her head again as her vision swam again and reached up with her other hand. She heard her utility belt hit the ground and gulped. _Looks like I'll just be dodging, and not coming down,_ she thought to herself.

Her hand began slipping and her breath hitched in fear. She realized that her hand had blood on it and it would make her hand slip. She pulled herself up and reached across with her bloody hand and gripped the other end of the rafter. She then started pulling herself up and rested her elbows on the rafter.

She started raising up one of her legs and she slipped off the rafter. She yelled out and grabbed the rafters edge with her left hand and realized it was in the spot her bloodied hand gripped. She looked up the down and her breath hitched. The ground below was far down, she didn't think she'd survive without getting at least a few broken bones.

She started reaching up with her right hand and her grip slipped closer to the rafters edge. She bit her lip and continued reaching out and her vision slowly darkened as she's losing more blood. As her fingertips touched the rafters edge, she lost her grip and her vision went black. Batman pulled out his grappling gun and raised it up when he saw her falling.

He pulled the trigger, it tied around a rafter and he went up into the air. He raced toward Riley's falling body and grabbed onto it once he reached it. He gripped her body to his as he slowly lowered them to the ground. His feet touched the ground and he let go of the grappling gun and used that hand to hold Riley more securely.

"Let's go," Batman said and Robin nodded and they went to the trap door.

Slade looked around the cabins door suspiciously. He was at Lexcorp in a meeting with Lex when he was alerted that there was explosions in the cabin and had gone down there right away. It was only a day after Riley's surgery to remove the bullets and he wondered what could have caused the alert.

He went into the cabin and looked around, everything was in place, not a thing moved. He then went into Riley's room and saw that the blinds were opened, some of her things thrown around and the trap door was blown apart. There was scorch marks on the ground and around the opening was jagged.

He jumped down into the room and saw the battle that happened. The computer was destroyed, smoke went up off it. There was a cluster of blood drops underneath him and by the computer. Further away there was a small puddle of blood that went backwards, presumably where Riley went backwards and slide back.

Computer shard littered the room, a few having blood on them and turned. In the distance he saw Batman and Robin holding Riley's unconscious body, blood still coming out and beside them, her utility belt which had blood on it. He looked up slightly and saw that the rafters had scorch marks and blood smeared on them.

"Let's go," he heard Batman say and they turned around and headed back to the trap door. Slade growled and they looked at him in surprise. They hadn't heard him come in and remembered that he was a highly skilled assassin.

"You will not be leaving with her," he said and they looked at each other briefly and he saw the cut across Riley's forehead. "You may have succeeded the first time but you will not succeed a second time," he growled. He ran forward, his sword ready and Robin ran forward and blocked his cut toward Batman.

Batman walked backwards a little bit until he felt Rile would be safe and gently placed her on the ground. He then turned back to Slade and threw several Batarangs at him and he dodged them. Robin then had Slade after him and Batman snuck after them.

He got behind Slade and pulled out an explosive Batarang out and got it onto Slade's belt right as Slade turned to him. Batman jumped back and the explosive went off. They saw Slade limping back toward the trap door and started after him. He stopped right underneath the hole and growled at them.

"If I can't have the girl then you can't either!" he shouted and pressed a button. He jumped up through the hole as from the explosives went off from their hidden spots. They ran over to Riley and Batman picked her up. They then ran to the trap door as parts of the ceiling caved down. Batman tripped over debris and dropped Riley.

He got up and covered Riley as debris started falling around them and Robin helped cover her.

 **XXX**

 **Bum bum bum! Cliffy! Sorry it took a while to publish this chap. My wifi was laughing at me, and whenever I worked on the chap and got an idea for what could happen, my family or friends would interrupt me and have me do something, causing me to forget what I wanted to happen.**

 **So, I then started watching Justice League movies to try and get an idea for what could happen, it didn't work. Sorry again! Also, it appears only Guest and Day(Guest) actually read these, how rude. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	17. Saving

**I'd like to give a shout out to Blue Angel 78 for her amazing review! And yes, this takes place before the team was made, she's the same age as Wally. And being in the Watchtower, well they can't leave her in the cave considering its not equipped plus, there's already League members in the Watchtower to watch her. Hope that clears that up.**

 **Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

Robin and Batman coughed as the dust settled down from the cave in and looked up. Around them was a green bubble. Batman looked up and saw Green Lantern, Hal, protecting them from the debris. Superman stood by, holding a big piece of the ceiling above them. Superman had caught it when he showed up before it crushed them.

Green Lantern smiled at them and let the protective bubble down. All around them the underground room and the cabin above was destroyed. Robin had warned the League that Slade had shown up and Green Lantern and Superman flew over to where Batman and Robin went to. They arrived right as debris started falling all around them.

Superman stopped a giant piece of the ceiling and held it there to keep other pieces off of them. Batman and Robin both stood up and Batman bent down and looked around in confusion. "Riley's missing," he said and they all started looking around.

"How can an unconscious girl just disappear?" Robin asked and Batman remained silent. He looked down at where Riley was before and saw the blood smear away from where it pooled. Someone pulled her away at some point while they weren't looking and he had a feeling they were somehow related to Lexcorp.

The others looked around a bit more before seeing Robin looking off at the exit. "What is it, Robin?" Batman asked and Robin looked over at him.

"Someone took Riley while we were somehow not looking. And I have a feeling they had something to do with Lexcorp," he said and Batman sighed.

"I have a feeling that your right, Robin," he said. "Let's get back to the Watchtower," he said and Green Lantern helped Robin and Batman out of the room since the only way out was destroyed. Superman and Lantern then flew back to the Watchtower while Batman and Robin got into the Batmobile and drove off toward the Batcave.

Slade limped toward the helicopter and the pilot pulled Riley aboard before going to the controls. Slade climbed into it and the pilot took off, heading for Lexcorp where Lex keeps on hand a personal doctor. They landed on the helipad and the pilot grabbed Riley's unconscious form. Slade led the way to the med bay, limping, and they soon arrived.

The pilot gently set Riley on a bed and Slade sat painfully down on a chair. "Get the doctor," he ordered and the pilot took off out of the room. After a little he returned with the doctor and led him over to Slade. "I can wait. Treat the girl first," he said and the doctor turned toward her and started doing what he could.

 **XXX**

Riley forced her eyes open and looked around blearily. Her vision was slightly blurry but knew that it would go back to normal. She looked up at the ceiling and knew she was in the med bay. The ceiling looked familiar to her and she realized she was at Lexcorp. She started sitting up but grunted as her bullet wounds stretched open.

Slade's head came into her view and she looked at him. "What happened after I fell unconscious?" she asked.

"I had to destroy the cabin you stayed in and managed to get you away from them. That was two and a half days ago. But what can I expect, you lost more blood than you did on you mission to kill Bruce Wayne. You'll need to rest for a while and do not mess with the bandages around your head. I need to talk to Lex."

Riley nodded and Slade left the room. She reached up to her head and felt the bandages around it. She thought about why she had them and vaguely remembered something hitting her head. Slade walked toward the express elevator and pressed the button for Lex's office. When he arrived he went over to the office door and knocked.

He heard Lex's muffled 'come in' and entered the office and went over to Lex's desk. "Did you get Riley?" he asked and Slade nodded.

"Yes. She's currently in the med bay recovering from her encounter and blood loss. Once she's recovered from her injuries I'll take her to a safe location to protect her," he said and Lex nodded.

"Good. I'll inform the Light about this. Savage won't be happy though, he was going to give her a mission when she was healed from the bullet wounds but now that'll take even longer. No matter, she'll do it eventually," Lex said and Slade nodded.

"Anything else, Lex?" he asked and Lex shook his head. "You know how to reach me should you need anything," Slade said and then left the room.

Batman glared at the computer screen with the grainy video from the underground room. He was trying to figure out how Riley was taken without any of them noticing but couldn't find anything. Superman and Black Canary stood behind him watching the screen. They decided that Batman need another pair of eyes to watch the video since Robin was at school.

But none of them has had any luck. "Maybe we should get Flash to check this out. He could probably see if someone was going at super speed," Canary suggested and Batman nodded.

"Call him. He might just solve how someone could be taken without anyone noticing," he said and Canary walked back slightly and called Flash.

"We'll figure this out, Bruce," Superman said and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know we will. But the question is, will we do it before she's too gone to be saved?" he said and Superman nodded.

"That is the question. But I have faith that you'll be able to make a plan to save her before it's too late," he replied after a little while.

"Flash is on his way here," Canary said and they nodded, looking back at the video right as Riley suddenly disappeared from the screen.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry for the short chap but I just kept having trouble. Think of this as a short filler like chap. If you want something to happen in a future chap like what Riley has to do for a mission, random whatever or a chap with just the League doing something, no bad guys or whatever, review or PM and tell me what it is you want.**

 **Just want to get some suggestions because school is on my mind for some reason even though it doesn't start for a few weeks. It sucks it starts a week earlier than usual for some reason. They don't even say why! UGH! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	18. New Mission

**Ok, I said I was having trouble thinking of what could happen. So please give suggestions for what you want to happen and I'll take a look at them. Sorry if this chap isn't one of my best but I tried. And if you're wondering when this is, it is about a year before the team was made, June about, just thought you were wondering. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

It's been five days since she woke up in the Lexcorp med bay. She sat on the bed as the doctor did his check up to make sure she was fully healed. He took off the bandages around her head and grunted. She raised a hand and felt the remains of the cut. _Yup, it left a scar_ , she thought, _hopefully it fades after time_.

"She's all good to train," the doctor said once he finished and Slade grunted. The doctor then left the room and Slade went up to her.

"Can you walk?" he asked and she swung her legs to the ground. She then stood up, took a deep breath and took a step forward. She then walked a few more steps before looking back at Slade in triumph. "Good. Let's get going," he then led the way up to the helipad and entered the helicopter waiting there.

They flew off towards the valley at the mountains edge. They landed at the edge of the mountain and jumped out of the helicopter. Slade walked toward the mountain with Riley a step behind him. He stopped in front of a wall and pressed his hand against it. It then lit up and scanned his hand before letting off a beep.

A door opened in the wall and she realized that the hideout was in the mountain itself. He entered the base and gave a tour of one of his own hideouts. "You'll be staying here until further notice. And I'll be here to supervise you," he said and she nodded understanding. "Get changed, I have a mission for you."

She then ran off toward the training room Slade pointed out, grabbed her costume and went toward the small room and changed. She ran back toward Slade at the computer and waited for instructions for what the mission is about. "You are sneaking back to Metropolis to steal documents about Superman's weakness."

"You want me to steal documents on Kryptonite?" she asked and Slade nodded, not the least happy at her question. "It's just, doesn't he already know all about it?" he looked at her silently, glaring with his one good eye and she lowered her gaze. "Sorry, master," she muttered.

"He wants all the knowledge he can get. And made you this should Superman arrive to mess with your mission," he then handed her a gun that didn't look any different from her other guns. "This gun has Kryptonite bullets in it. You'll use this whenever there's a possibility of confronting Superman," he said and she nodded.

She then put the gun away in her reserve guns holder. "The documents are in Metropolis's museum in the geologist's office," he said pulling up an image of the museum. "I'll take you there on the helicopter," she nodded and the walked out of the base and onto the helicopter. She made sure her hologlove was operational and had her earpiece.

As they flew, the Metropolis skyline slowly rose out of the ground as the sun was hidden by the buildings. As they got closer, she saw a bay and across in the next city's cloud cover, she saw a vague light with a shadow in it. _That must be Batman's symbol or calling. Then that means Gotham and Metropolis are close together_ , she thought.

They flew into Metropolis and Deathstroke landed the helicopter a few miles from the museum. "Once you get the documents Renegade, come back here as fast as you can," he said and she nodded. She hopped out of the helicopter and started running and jumping from roof to roof, having to flip sometimes since the gap was slightly too big.

She stopped at a building's ledge when she saw the museum's domed roof. She looked over at the museum's roof before looking down at the street. The museum was across an intersection which she couldn't jump across. She made sure it was clear before pulling out her grappling gun and shooting the line over the gap.

She then tied the line around a pole on the roof and giving it a tug. She then reached into her utility belt and pulled out her portable pulley and clipped it to the line. She gripped the handle connected to the pulley by a lanyard and ran to the ledge. She then jumped off and the pulley slid across the line toward the museum.

She starts slowing down and she eventually stopped on the roof. She unclipped the pulley and stuffed it back into her utility belt. She then went to the panel at the back of the museum and opened it up. Renegade pulled a cord from her hologlove and plugged it into the panel and started hacking into it.

Soon she was in the system and turned off the security system. She went to the ledge and leaned down. She grabbed the windows frame and pulled it up, opening it and climbed through. She then crept through the shadows toward the exhibit about different stones and crystals. She pulled up her map and looked for the geologist's office.

She found the office and made her way toward it and found the door hidden behind a curtain. She checked the museum's operations manual and saw that it was locked every night with an alarm. She went into the museum's security again and turned the alarm off and got out her lock picking tools.

She placed the tools in the lock and started shifting them around until she heard a click. She put the tools away and turned the handle, pushing the door open. She looked around the dark interior and pressed the earpiece in her ear. "I'm in. Are the documents on the computer?" she asked.

" _No, from what I've learned, the geologist does everything on paper until they're sure they have all the facts. Then they put it on the computer,_ " he said and she gave an inaudible sigh.

"Then this will take a little while," she replied before heading toward the cabinet and looking at the labels. She found the cabinet drawer that said _J-R_ and gave a small tug. It remained closed and she pulled out her lock picking tools again and opened the drawer. She then looked through the dividers and found one that said _Kryptonite_.

She pulled it out and rifled through the pages. On the inside of the divider she saw a post-it note that had a small note on it. _Remember, shipment of small shard of Kryptonite coming in two weeks, Thursday. Other notes in desk drawer that's stuck(get someone to fix)._ She smirked a little and went to the desk. She pulled on one of the bigger drawers and it gave a small jiggle.

 _The note said the drawer was stuck. So, just gotta find the drawer that's stuck_ , she thought and tried the other drawers until she found one that didn't even budge when seeing if it was locked. She pulled her lock picking tools out again and started shimming them around until she heard the soft click. She pulled again and saw that it was indeed stuck.

She pursed her lips in thought for a moment. She then settled her foot against the desk and gripped the handle. She then pulled with all her might and heard the drawer slider creaking and the drawer came out. She rifles through all the pages and envelopes until she found the one marked _Kryptonite_.

She picked up the envelope and opened it up. She looked through it quickly and smiled at all the information. She then put the folder from the cabinet into the envelope and closed it with all the notes. She then left the room and went to the room where she entered from the window. She looked down and saw that it was several feet from the ground.

She held the envelope under her arm, climbed out on the ledge and reached up, then pulled the window closed. She then turned to face the alley, grabbed the envelope from under arm and gripped it to her. She then jumped from the ledge and rolled to break her fall. She got up, walked to the street and looked around.

The sun was past the horizon and it was dark out where the lamps didn't shine. The block was almost deserted besides the few people milling around. She walked out of the alley and started crossing the street when she heard something flying through the air. She turned around and saw Superman coming at her.

She pulled out her special gun and the few people there yelled out. They ran to other ends of the intersections and then paused, wanting to see Superman fight. Other people from farther away walked toward where the people were standing. "Don't come any closer Superman, or else," she said raising the gun toward Superman's chest.

"Don't waste your bullets. They won't do anything," at that people snickered a little and she smirked. "Give back what you took," he said walking forward slightly.

"That's what you think. And no," she said. "Stay back!" she pulled the safety and they heard the click. He still went forward, thinking the bullets wouldn't hurt him. She gave off a low growl as she sees him whispering. Once he finished he walked toward her again and she pulled the trigger.

A dull green light shoots across the space and buries itself into Superman's chest. He gasped out and fell to his knee, clutching the hole where the bullet went through. As she walked toward him she heard people either gasping or muttering. She reached Superman and raised her foot to his torso. She then pushed and he went to his back, breathing heavily.

"Not so tough now are you?" she asked tauntingly. She then heard a hiss and turned as a container hit the ground and went off. A gas filled the air and Superman covered his mouth as did a few people. The gas went into her lungs and she started coughing as did some people. She heard swerving as people tried stopping their cars as they reached the gas.

She felt cool metal hit her on her hip and stomach and flew back. A car had hit her with some force and she went backwards, into another car. She heard someone cry out from the car and she slid off the car, amazingly still holding the envelope. The lights went out and she looked around all around them.

Her breath hitched as she saw red dots in the dissipating smoke and darkness, close together, like eyes. She continued turning and where Superman was she saw a demon like thing that looked vaguely like her father. She shook her head and continued looking around. As other people came into the faint light she saw other family members or her victims.

Her breathing became faster and her heart pounded in her chest in fear. "This can't be happening," she muttered. She backed into a car, looked at it then turned to face people that walked by. She heard screeching, and looked up as this scary looking bat like thing came toward her with gleaming white eyes.

Her breath hitched and she pulled out her gun and held it out. A bat demon then came out of it along with a weird creature. They stepped toward her and she swung her gun between them. "Don't come any closer you….you demons!" she yelled, stuttering slightly. They looked at each other.

"She must have gotten hit with fear gas," Robin said as he saw her swinging the gun between them, eyes wide, chest heaving. "And it looks like some citizens were hit too," he continued and Batman nodded.

"Question is, where's Superman?" he asked and they looked around, to the slight relief of Renegade as their dead white eyes went away from her. They looked around and saw flashing lights. Someone had called an ambulance and they went toward it and their eyes widened. Superman was on the ground, a hole in his chest.

"What happened?" Robin asked and one of the paramedics looked up.

"Shot, from what we can see in the hole, with a piece of Kryptonite or something," he said. The other paramedic, holding an oxygen mask to Superman's face, nodded. Superman's shirt and cape were beside them and Batman kneeled down.

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked. "A good amount of citizens and Renegade have fear gas in them, Superman's down and we can't get the bullet out and Scarecrow is probably somewhere here, planning on terrorizing the people," he said and Batman nodded.

"Well, you can try getting close to Renegade and get her to calm down. That'll prevent anyone from getting hurt by her. I'll call in Manhunter to come here to help get this bullet out and get Cyborg to make this wound bigger so they bullet can be pulled out," Batman said and Robin nodded.

"Yes, Batman," he said and ran off. Batman looked back at Superman and pressed the comm in his ear.

"Watchtower, this is Batman," he said.

"You have Hawkman. What is it, Batman?" came the reply.

"We need help. Citizens in Metropolis got contaminated with fear gas that Scarecrow developed and Superman's down by a Kryptonite bullet. I need you to send Manhunter and Cyborg over to help with this bullet and send Flash to the Batcave to get the antidote for the fear gas. And hurry," he said.

"On it Batman," Hawkman replied. Batman then heard muffled talking on the other end. "They'll be there in three minutes. Flash will take five minutes," he said.

"Ok, Batman out," he finished and looked back down at Superman then turned toward Robin and Renegade. Renegade narrowed her eyes as the weird creature came toward her.

"Renegade, it's ok. I'm a friend," it said and she scoffed, but the voice sounded eerily familiar to her. He came closer until he was a few feet away and she held the gun, pointed at his chest. "Riley," he said and she flinched a little, "it's me," he said and she squinted at him. Slowly he morphed back into Robin.

"What's going on here?" she demanded, lowering the gun from his chest, though she didn't put it away.

"You and many citizens got hit and contaminated with fear gas that makes you see things," he explained. "And Batman has the antidote that will arrive soon," he finished.

"I may be seeing things but that doesn't mean I can't fight you, since you most likely came to get what I took back," she said, putting the gun away and flicking her katana out with astonishing speed. She jumped forward and slashed her sword down at Robin. He gave a small yelp and jumped back.

They then clashed together and he blocked her strokes with his Batarangs, sparks flying from where the blades met. At the sparks, parts of their faces were lit up, showing their determination. Suddenly Renegade stumbled back and her breathing accelerated, eyes wide and flicking everywhere.

Robin knew she was starting to get a panic attack from whatever she was seeing. But he didn't think it would happen so soon then realized she was close to where it went off, so she got more of the gas at a higher concentration than the others since she was closer and the gas hadn't thinned out.

She shook her head trying to clear it before leaning against a car and slipping down. "Batman!" Robin called out. Batman looked up from where he was watching Cyborg make the opening in Superman's chest bigger. He quickly gestured for Cyborg to stop before looking up toward Robin.

"What is it?" he called out, looking around for Renegade. "Get the bullet out, Manhunter," he said.

"It's Renegade. She's not doing well, it looks like she's starting to have a panic attack," he said and Batman ran from by Superman over to Robin and saw Renegade on the ground, one hand on her chest the other, a death grip on the sword.

"How could that happen? She hasn't been infected for that long….unless," he started.

"She was close next to the canister when it went off. She got it at a higher concentration than the others. If we don't do something soon, there could be bad after effects," Robin said, and Batman nodded.

"Flash should be here any minute with the antidote," he said looking around. Renegade looked at them and her breath hitched. Instead of seeing Batman, she saw a bat demon talking to Robin. She heard a buzz and let out an inaudible gasp before realizing what it was.

"Y-yes?" she said hesitantly.

" _What's happening, Renegade? Helicopters are almost at your point and you haven't shown up,_ " he said.

"S-s-superman showed up and I s-shot him. Then something went off with a gas. I'm seeing d-d-demons of people all around me," she whispered. "H-help, please. There's a b-b-bat d-demon!" she said, voice cracking a little with fear.

" _I'm on my way. Don't move!_ " he ordered. He knew what she got hit with, fear gas. He read about a villain from Gotham using it. He knew that after a while of exposure it starts messing with someone's mind, making them go crazy. From her voice he could also tell that she got a greater concentration since it was too soon for her to start freaking out like that.

Renegade's tense posture relaxed ever so slightly at hearing Deathstroke was coming to help. She let her katana go quietly and pulled out her normal gun and stealthily raised it toward Batman while not allowing it to physically be seen. Lots of noises surrounded them and she pulled the safety.

She slowly pulled the trigger and a _crack!_ rang across the space from the gun and Batman stumbled slightly. His armor had taken most of the force but it still penetrated it. They looked over and saw Renegade's shaking hand holding a gun, katana by her on the ground discarded. On her other side is the envelope marked Kryptonite.

She dropped the gun and clutched her head, whimpering inaudibly at whatever she was seeing. Renegade's eyes flickered between all the demon like things around her. Three appeared beside the bat demon, one had tech all over him and she curled up, blocking her vision of them. As her heart rate went up her vision started getting fuzzy.

Batman looked over and saw Cyborg, Manhunter, and Superman standing next to him before looking back at Renegade. She seemed to be trying to hide from them and she needs the antidote soon. Around them, they heard dull thuds as people fell down and saw a red and yellow blur going through the crowd.

Flash stopped next them and looked at Renegade. "All the citizens infected are cured. Medics are going through them and will help them when they come to," he said. Batman grunted and continued looking at Renegade.

"We need to give her the antidote but she'll only allow Robin near her. But him getting the antidote into her is pushing his luck," he said. Renegade looked up at them and pressed her back against the car she was leaning against, a new demon thing showed up to her and they seemed closer than before.

She started to hyperventilate and watched them all in fear. Her vision continued to get dark and she gasped silently, scared to be unconscious with the 'demons'. Batman looked at her and saw that her breathing was starting to falter as her body was slowly forced to shut down by the brain from all the fear.

She gave one last silent gasp before falling over unconscious. "Get the antidote, Flash," Batman said and Flash started forward.

"I don't think so, _Justice League_ ," a voice spat out of the darkness.

 **XXX**

 **Bum bum bum! Cliffy! Sorry about the long wait. Again I was just having trouble because whatever ideas I managed to get were blown away as I was forced to do something. And sorry for ending it like this but the chap was getting too long in my opinion. Hopefully, next chap won't take as long! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	19. Seeing

**Again, I'm sorry and disclaimer! I don't own any of the Young Justice characters or DC characters, only Riley, Eve and anyone else I make up. And you know the rest! -RK**

 **XXX**

They looked up and saw Deathstroke on top of a building. A helicopter shined a light on Deathstroke and they heard gasps from some people around them. Deathstroke came down from the building and stood in front of Renegade. He saw her sword and gun by her side.

In the distance, he could see the other gun, the one with Kryptonite in it, on the street behind the heroes. He has a feeling that he won't be getting that gun back, luckily it only had a couple Kryptonite bullets in it. "Deathstroke," Batman started and all the heroes looked at him. "Renegade has fear gas in her and we have the antidote."

"So? I already know that," he asked, wanting to know what Batman was trying to get at.

"So, we can save her. If she doesn't get the antidote soon there will be side effects to her mind if she doesn't get this antidote soon," he continued.

"I have an antidote," he said, which was true but he first had to get her back to the hideout and then get her to the med bay which would take time. "Even if I didn't have it, why would I trust you?" he asked and the heroes looked at each other. "Exactly," he then rushed forward with his fast speed, pulling his sword out and attacked.

Flash pulled Superman and Cyborg to the side while Manhunter simply became intangible. Robin and Batman jumped back but not before getting cut with the sword. Batman nodded to Flash and he ran off toward Renegade. Deathstroke noticed the movement and threw a bolas at him.

The bulas swung around Flash's feet and tied them together and he fell to the ground. "You're not getting anywhere near her," he said, facing the others again. While they fought, Robin went over to Flash and cut the bolas off. Robin looked over and saw Superman throwing Deathstroke away. He ran forward and looked at Deathstroke.

"You would risk her mental health just because you didn't want her to escape?" Batman looked over at Robin and saw him holding the envelope still that he managed to get. Robin handed the envelope to Batman and he raised it up for Deathstroke to see.

"Yes, I am. She is very important to us and that's all you're getting," Deathstroke said backing up, looking at Batman who was holding the envelope.

"What about a trade?" Batman suddenly said and everyone, including Deathstroke, looked at him in confusion.

Superman was most confused since his friend was willing to give Deathstroke and Lex documents on his weakness for a girl. "What would we trade?" he asked carefully, still backing up but watching Batman and everyone else.

"I know you said you have an antidote but I'm assuming it's at your hideout which will take a while to get to. So If we give you this," he raised the envelope and shook it a little, "you give us Renegade and we'll give her the antidote," he finished.

"What are you doing?" Superman asked quietly. He knew they wanted to both get Riley the antidote so she'll be fine and get her away from Lex and Deathstroke; but willingly giving them documents talking about the one thing that could stop him? He wasn't sure he was ok with that.

"Just wait and see. I have a plan," Batman replied back quietly. Deathstroke stood still, contemplating what he heard. Either take Renegade and risk her having mental issues and risk Lex's rath at not having the documents, or trade her for the documents but still have Lex's rath for not having her, both not good.

 _Or_ , he thought, _I could use a smoke bomb, get them confused, steal the documents from Batman and escape._ He threw down a smoke bomb then with his astounding fast speed that could possibly rival Flash, went forward grabbed the envelope, picked up Renegade and then ran toward the helicopter. Batman waved a hand around to move the smoke.

Flash stepped back and started circling his arms around fast and the smoke was pushed back. Deathstroke was gone, along with Renegade and the file. Cyborg, Manhunter, and Flash were disappointed but knew that next time they'd win. Superman, on the other hand, was disappointed and upset that now Lex had more information on his weakness.

"We need to go after them," he said.

"I can follow them," Flash said, getting ready to speed off and Batman raised a hand to stop him.

"Robin?" he asked and Robin pulled out a different envelope and handed it to Batman. He then pulled up a map and a dot flashed on it.

"It's on, and working," he said and the heroes looked at Batman and Robin in confusion.

"I had Robin switch the files about Kryptonite when he first took it and had him put a tracker in it so that we know where his hideout is," he explained. "I'll go put this back where it came from," he said walking away. "And Robin, you know what to do."

Robin nodded and looked at Flash. "Have the antidote?" he asked and Flash nodded. "I'm gonna need help to get to Deathstroke and Renegade to give her it," Flash nodded and bent down. Robin got onto Flash's back and proceeded to lead him to the helicopter.

 **XXX**

Deathstroke jumped into the helicopter, settled Renegade in a seat and then went into the pilot seat and flew off. He pushed the helicopter to go faster back to the mountain. There was a thud and he felt the air whipping around him. He turned to see Robin on the helicopter with them. "What-" he started, put the helicopter on auto and got up.

He started going back right as Robin pulled out a syringe and put it in Renegade. He pushed the contents into Renegade before looking back and saw Deathstroke coming toward him. "Well, she now has the antidote. And looks like I overstayed my welcome," he then went to the helicopter door and jumped out. As Robin fell he pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at a building nearby. Deathstroke closed the helicopter door and looked over at Renegade. Instead of looking tense she now looks relaxed.

He grabbed the envelope and went to the pilot seat. He looked through the window and estimated they were almost back. He opened the envelope and pulled out all the files and saw they were either blank or had random stuff on it about sedimentary rocks. He threw the papers down and grabbed the envelope from where he had set it.

He then tipped the opening down over his hand and a small, flat device came out and landed on his hand. He growled as he realized it was planted there when they had the envelope. He crushed the device and took over the controls for the helicopter again. Soon he saw the mountain getting closer and pressed a button.

Halfway up the mountain a hangar door opens up and Deathstroke pilots it through the door. He then pressed the button again as he landed the helicopter and the door closed again. He moves from the pilot seat and picks Renegade from her spot. He then walks through the mountain toward her room.

He pushed open the door and settled her on the bed before leaving the room toward the computer to video call Lex. Lex shows up on the screen, hands clasped together on his desk. " _Did she get the files, Slade?_ " he asked.

"No, sir. She had them but when she was leaving the heroes showed up and a villain had hit her with fear gas. The heroes got the files. When I got her out, I had grabbed the files but it was actually just a fake, had nothing important. If you still need those files, I'll go back later and get them myself while Riley lets the fear gas get out of her system."

"Is she alright?" he asked and Slade nodded.

"She received the antidote and is resting now. Her body is removing any traces of that stuff from her system and I don't know when she'll be conscious again. She received a high concentration of the stuff," he said and Lex nodded.

"After you get those files, if the Scarecrow, whom I learned makes the stuff, is still out there, punish him for ruining the mission," Lex said and Slade nodded.

"With pleasure, sir," he then ended the call.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, ya this chap is gonna be short since I lost the idea really of how to continue it. Plus still thinking of** _ **the mission**_ **. Ok, but don't worry I still luv ya my readers! Especially the ones who review making me feel all happy that you love this story as much as I do! You know who you are! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	20. Authors Note

**Heya! Just putting this little note because I'm gonna ask you, my readers for ideas for what** ** _the mission_** **could be. For the life of me I can't think of anything that would make sense. I had an idea but because of randomness I forgot. Also, the next few chaps will take a little because of both waiting to hear your ideas but also because my sis, L, she's doing her own little face painting gig and is using me and my other sis, C, as practice dummies. Fuunn. But eh, it feels nice and is relaxing.**

 **So back to what was at hand, please comment or PM me saying any idea you have for the very special mission Savage had. Thanks! Luv ya! -RK :)**


	21. The Mission

**Heya! And REALLY!? ONLY THREE reviews for last(including the author's note) chap!? You hate me, I KNOW it. And thank you to Mad as a hatter (Guest) for your suggestion, that was very interesting, thanks. Also, if your wondering, Riley has done missions for the Light already but the one Savage has in mind is VERY important. Just thought I'd tell ya.**

 **And, I HATE ELDER SISTERS! I know, not relevant but just had to rant.**

 **Also, I will be starting another fanfic just because I'm getting a little stuck on what to do next for some missions. Deciding whether to do a few more missions after this chap or be lazy and time jump up a year to the team's formation. Still deciding. Ok? Ok. Review(that is if you can). -RK**

 **XXX Three Day's Later XXX**

 _ **(Flashback in Riley's POV, in dream)**_

 _A seven year old runs in front of me, her face blurred out, not clear. "Ok! Calm down, Riley. Don't freak out," the girl calls out. She then throws the frisbee, hard it seems, and I reached out. The frisbee flew past my fingers and into the forest behind me._

" _I'll go get it! Be back soon!" I called out and ran into the forest. I climbed over branches looking for the frisbee. "Now where did it go?" I asked myself. I saw a tree and climbed up it and looked around. Still, she saw nothing about the whereabouts of the frisbee but saw a man wearing a jacket walking toward a case._

" _Yea, I see it, boss. Getting it now," he said. I climbed down and went toward him. Maybe he knows where my frisbee is, I thought. I tap his leg and he looked around. "Wha-" he looked down and saw me. "What do you need?" he asked gruffly._

 _I didn't find his manner scary and stayed where I was. "Have you seen a frisbee? I climbed up that tree, but couldn't see it," I said pointing to the tree I came out of._

" _Did you need a kid for training?" he asked into his ear and my brow furrowed in confusion as to who he's talking to and about what. "Because I found a good candidate," he paused in talking and looked down at me. "I'll bring her over," he then smiled evilly at me and I had a horrible feeling of dread go over me._

 _We both heard something coming and he grabbed me…_

 **XXX 3rd Person POV(again) XXX**

Riley gasped and her eyes flew open, she sat up and looked around. The room she was in was plain and then she realized she was in her room in the base. Her mad breathing slowly went back to normal and she thought about the dream she had. _It felt so_ real _, like it actually happened_ , she thought.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She heard her door open, opened her eyes and looked up. Slade stood in the door and came over to her. "Slade?" she said hesitantly and he nodded for her to go ahead. "What happened? I remember the gas canister but everything else is fuzzy. And then before I woke up, I had a dream, but it felt real. What was it?"

"Well, you've been unconscious for three and a half days from the fear gas. It would make sense that this gas that makes you see things, messes with memory and leaves you confused somewhat by what happened. As to what you saw in your dream, it's a lie, most likely placed there by Manhunter," Slade said.

Riley nodded slowly and swung her legs over the bed's side. "They probably want to confuse me," she said agreeing and Slade nodded. "I'm going to train," she said and grabbed some workout clothes. She went into her personal bathroom and quickly changed. She then went toward the workout room and went straight toward the punching bag.

After a while, Slade came in and walked over to her. She stopped hitting the punching bag and turned to Slade, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Get cleaned up and changed. Mr. Savage has a mission for you," he said simply and she nodded. She then jogged off and got cleaned up and into her Renegade outfit.

She then went to the computer where Slade was standing patiently and he pressed a button. Lex and Savage came up on the screen and Renegade looked up to them. "Renegade," Savage said and she looked over at him. "Are you ready for the mission I'm about to give you?" he asked and she took a deep breath before nodding hesitantly.

"Yes, Mr. Savage. I'm ready," she said and Savage nodded.

"Good, listen well then. I will only explain your mission once. You're going to let yourself be captured by the League and-"

"Wait!" Lex said and Vandal stopped talking and looked over at Lex. "You wish to risk her being taken by League? I've gotten word from Slade that they messed with Renegade's memories already. Who's to say they won't do it again?" he asked and Vandal nodded understanding.

"That is a good point but we will have to risk it," he looked back to Renegade. "Once you're in the Watchtower, you'll wait until everyone's asleep and go to their computer. You're going to get every Leaguers secret identity and if they have anything about our group then get out. Understand?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, sir. Get caught, wait until everyone's asleep and get their identities and delete any information in the Light from their computers and then get out," she repeated and Vandal nodded.

"Slade, do you have anything she could use should a few Leaguers aren't asleep?" Lex asked and Slade nodded. He went over to a table with all sorts of things on it and grabbed a vial with a clear liquid in it. He came back and held it up.

"This contains a liquid that will make anyone fall asleep in a minute. It's tasteless and doesn't have any scent so people won't know it's in their drinks," he said and then handed it to me. She took it from his hand and thought about where she could put. Renegade then looked up at Lex since Vandal had signed off, havin' given me the mission.

"Where should I put this so that they will not find it? They'll most likely take my belt, boots, and gloves," she said and both Lex and Slade nodded.

"There should be a secret pocket inside the vest," Slade said and she unbuttoned the vest and looked on the lining and soon found the pocket. She unzipped it and slide the vial into it and zipped it up. She then buttoned her vest again and nodded. Slade nodded back and grabbed one more thing. A skin colored ear piece.

She took it from him and looked at him questionably. "That way of they take the other earpiece, which they most likely will, you still have a way of communicating. It runs on a private channel that no one can hack into or see," he explained and she settled it into my left ear. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded. "Good."

They then left the room and went to the helicopter. He then started flying toward Gotham and he soon landed on a roof. "Good luck," he said and she nodded. Renegade jumped out of the helicopter and went a few paces forward. The helicopter then rose up and flew away and she sighed.

The sun was high in the sky, slowly sinking to the west, she estimated it was about four and a half hours from sunset and she started running and jumping from roof to roof and looking at the buildings below. _How should I get their attention?_ she wondered. She saw a jewelry store and gave a small shrug. _Why not?_ she thought.

She jumped from the roof and started going down. She pulled out her grappling gun and pointed it at the roof. The hook grabbed and she felt her arm jerk in one direction and her body in another. She swung in an arc to the ground and unhooked the line, rolling to break her fall. At her presence, people scampered off and she smirked.

She then strode to the jewelry store, pulling her gun out. She kicked the door open and held her gun up. "On the floor, this is a robbery," she said in an almost sing-song voice. People screamed and did what she said. There were only four employees and seven customers. "What is the most valuable thing you have?"

She walked through the store, side stepping people. Anyone that tried anything she kicked and they coward back. She went to the counter and grabbed a man and pulled him over the glass counter. She then walked around, looking through the glass while pulling the scared employee behind her. "Well?"

"T-t-that would b-be the B-brave Diligent S-soul Pendent," the man stuttered and she smiled.

"Show me," she then pushed him forward and he stumbled. She faintly heard sirens and knew someone pressed the 911 button beneath the counter. He walked slowly through the store and she hit him with the gun. "We don't have all day. Faster."

The man let off a small whimper and started going a little faster. She knew he was purposely going slow and she wanted the cops to come, but she wanted to make sure they thought she wanted to get out fast while making a show of it. "If you don't go faster I'll get someone else to show me," she said snarling.

The sirens blared outside and an employee stood up and looked at her defiantly. "Don't do it, Dave," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why should he listen to you? I'm the one with the gun and it's pointing at his head. Or would you rather have it pointed at your head?" she asked, smiling creepily.

"You don't scare me. Dave don't. The cops are here and I'm sure they have Batman too," he said and she pointed the gun at his head.

"I'm gonna have to make an example out of you, aren't I, that I'm dead serious?" she asked sickly sweet and smiled. She pulled the trigger and people screamed as the employee went down. She heard yelling outside as they saw the man fall down, dead. "If you don't want to join him, show me this crest," she cringed on the inside but didn't let anyone know.

He nodded fearfully and the customers and employees watched as the man led her to the back of the shop and went to a safe. He then opened it up and she looked inside. Inside was a necklace with a Pendent that had a blue-green gem in the middle with small diamonds going around it in a waving circle. A couple gems were strung on the chain.

She grabbed the necklace and held it up to her neck. "How does it look?" she asked and the man fearfully nodded.

"I-it looks n-nice on y-you," he said, stumbling slightly in fear. She let out a scornful laugh and held the gun to his chest.

"Good, then I'll be keeping it," she said smiling evilly and walking toward the middle of the store. "Worth the wait," she continued. She glanced outside and saw Batman and Robin had finally arrived. She waved the necklace up in the air and smiled. She set the gun down and clasped the necklace around her neck.

She grabbed her gun and pointed it behind her. "Don't you dare come in!" she shouted. "If you do, I shoot," she told them and undid the safety on the gun. She put them in a stalemate and had a feeling they might call in for someone's help.

"How about you trade those hostage's with us?" Batman said and she raised her free hand and tapped her hand.

"Either have seven customers and three employees hostages or have the mighty Batman and Robin?" she thought aloud and the people at her feet dared to have hope. She smiled at the thought. "Deal! But you have to come in first before I let these people go, and soon. I might get bored waiting for you to come in," she sneered.

"We're coming in," Batman said and he and Robin started toward the door and she saw a TV camera outside and knew she was on the news. Once Batman and Robin came in she pointed her gun at them and jerked it to the wall away from the window and they complied. Once there she looked down.

"You can go now," she said and the people shakily got up and went outside were police comforted them. She then turned and walked over to Batman and Robin. "So, what do you have planned? I can just shoot you right now," she taunted and Robin smirked. "What are you smirking about, bird boy?"

"Oh, just that you don't notice Manhunter behind you," he said simply and her brow furrowed.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that. I would have heard him," she said and went to the side and turned ninety degrees and saw that she was right. He wasn't there.

"Well, I'd say yes considering you just went to the side so you could check behind you without breaking eye contact with us," Robin said laughing slightly.

"Hardy har har," she sneered at them. "But remember, you don't got anyone coming for you," she said in her sickly sweet voice again. She held her gun at Batman's chest, finger hovering over the trigger. "How well do you think you'll be if Batsy here has a bullet in him?" she asked and Robin looked at her wide eyed.

"Don't-" he started and she smirked, pulling the trigger.

 _Crack!_

 **XXX  
BUM BUM BUM! Cliffy! Is Batsy ok? Or did someone else get hurt? Find out next chap! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	22. The Robbery

**Last we saw the gun just went off but we didn't see who got hit! Well, you're about to find out. Also, thank you again, Mad as a hatter (Guest) for the idea! Without further ado, the story! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

 _Crack!_ A small sphere crashed through the window and beeped. It turned red and Renegade gasped, backing away. Batman and Robin looked at each other confused and heard something go off. Renegade cried out, blown back through a counter and her back hit the wall, and fell, groaning in pain.

Glass was shards littered the floor and some were in her. Her face and arms were scraped and red slightly. Her outfit in a few areas were torn or burned and her back had multiple cuts in it and more glass shards. From what they could see, burns littered her body and her breathing was raspy and uneven.

Robin went over to her as police came in. he looked over to where she was standing and saw the bombs remains and the necklace, shattered, along with everything else. "Who threw that bomb?" Batman asked as Robin gently turned Renegade over and held her up by her shoulders. Her head fell back and she groaned.

He swiped back her messy hair and saw a few glass pieces on her face and a few burns also. He gently pulled the small shards out and looked up at Batman. "It doesn't look good," he said and Batman turned to look at him and then Renegade.

"Who threw that bomb?" he asked again and the policeman shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied and received a batglare.

"Robin, get whatever glass there is in her out while I talk to the police outside," he said and Robin nodded, lifting her more so that she rested on his other arm and her back was out. He then went outside and questioned all the policemen and came back in. "Looks like someone else did it. None of the police did."

"But who was it for? Us or her?" Robin asked and Batman kneeled down as Robin pulled the last shard out. He gently grabbed Renegade's chin and lifted her face up and looked at it in the light. He then let it go and it went back down, with a small groan.

"Let's get her back to the Watchtower," he said and Robin nodded. Batman then gently picked Renegade up and Robin led the way out making sure that if she was the target, she was safe.

 **XXX**

Slade watched Renegade's progress through the security camera's and smiled as she killed the employee. On the screen, she grabbed the necklace then held it up. She then went to the stores center and jiggled the necklace and assumed Batman was out there. She then threatened the hostages and he smiled.

Batman and Robin went into the store and she let the hostages go and went over to them as they sat on the ground behind a counter. She looked behind her when she was about to pull the trigger and an explosion happened and the feed died. He then pulled up the news and saw that police went in and Batman questioned policemen.

He went back into the store and Slade had a bad feeling. Robin came out and then waved, Batman came out holding an unconscious Renegade all burned and cut up. She was apparently the only one hurt by the bomb. The news lady talked again but Slade ignored her as he pulled up feeds from outside.

He went from one camera to the next until he saw a figure on the roof across from the jewelry store. The figure then threw the bomb and it crashed through the window. He didn't recognize the man but knew he would track him down and punish him for putting the mission at stake. He pulled up a new window and called up Lex.

Lex showed up on screen and did not look very pleased. " _What is it, Slade?_ " he asked and Slade bowed his head.

"It's Renegade. There was a bomb and she was close it. She got hurt and Batman and Robin are taking her somewhere. Her mission may have to be postponed or it will take a little while before she gets the info," he said and Lex nodded.

"The mission will go on as expected. We'll just have to wait. If you don't hear anything from her in at most two weeks then we'll have to take action," Lex said and he turned off the call.

"Of course. During that time I'll find the man responsible," he said pulling the feeds up and searching through them.

 **XXX**

Robin stepped through the Zeta and waited for Batman. He soon came through with Renegade in his arms and they walked through the Watchtower, few Leaguers looked at them confused and slightly worried for what happened. They went into the med bay and gently set her on a bed.

Batman then went to a counsel and started typing. Glass went over the bed and a light blue hue came from it. Batman soon stopped typing and saw Robin looking at him confused. "That will heal her, but it will take a while," he explained and Robin nodded. Batman then left the room while Robin went to the bed and sat by it.

 **XXX Five Days Later, Robin's POV(short, just really wanted to) XXX**

It's been five days since the bomb and she's still out. She came out of that healing tube yesterday but hasn't woken up. If she doesn't wake up soon Batman will be convinced she's in a coma, as it is he's hooked her up to machines that'll make sure she's fine.

I've been worried sick since then and Roy and Wally have both come and stayed by. They're currently getting something to eat so I'm alone with Riley again. During the time she was here, Canary and Wonder Woman had come in and put her in these scrubs since her outfit was damaged badly.

The heart monitor continued its even beeping and I watched as she continued her deep and even breathing. Her chest rose and fell, never faltering but never changing to show she woke up. I hope that she'll wake up soon but I don't know if she will. I hear the door open and look up.

 **XXX 3rd Person POV XXX**

Roy and Wally enter the med bay in their casual clothing and saw that Robin was also in casual. "Has anything changed, Dick?" Wally asked and he shook his head. They walked over to Dick and Wally handed him a wrapped sandwich.

"Thanks," he said simply and Wally nodded. He then unwrapped the sandwich and continued looking at Riley and thinking of the times they hung out and had fun. Wally and Roy pulled chairs over and sat down and watched also, hoping that she'll miraculously wake up.

They all think about the times they hung out with Riley whether in casual or when she was in the Watchtower and smiled. Roy's smile faltered when he looked over at Riley's unconscious form and sighed. _Those times probably won't happen for a while_ , he thought.

He thought about when he realized she was Renegade and how hurt and betrayed he felt, then he thought about every time he saw her get taken or hurt and how worried, sad or fearful of what would happen to her. He thought about those and realized he cared deeply for her.

 _Is it because we're close friends or something more?_ he thought to himself and he couldn't think of an answer and turned back to Riley's still form. _Please get better, Riley_ , he thought.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, sorry that this chap is pretty short but I kept getting distracted and by that happening forgetting what I was going to do. Very annoying. STUPID MEMORY! Review or I'll send Riley on you! Luv ya! -RK**


	23. The Job

**Thanks Mad as a hatter for your review! And to think I'm doing another story at the same time! But sadly no one's reviewing that one and saying if its good or not. If any of you readers for this story like either Ranger's Apprentice or Assassins Creed please go read the other story and at least say if it's a good story or if I should just stop. I'd appreciate that.**

 **Also, sorry about the wait, couldn't write because my sis, C, annoyed me so much I couldn't get anything done. She thinks she's soo much better because she's older!*scoffs*. Again, sorry. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Two Days Later XXX**

Riley squinted at the bright light shining down on her. She turned her head to the side and saw Roy sleeping on a chair, head back and legs out in a more comfortable position. He's in his casual clothes, she noted. _His neck is going to hurt most likely from sleeping like that_ , she thought.

The heart monitor continued its rhythmic beeping and she looked around. She saw that only Roy was in the room and looked down as she vaguely remembered the explosion. _Getting those identities just got harder_ , she thought when she saw the scrubs. She started sitting up but gasped as pain went through her stomach.

It felt like red hot needles were pushed into her. Roy jerked awake at the gasp and saw Riley gripping her stomach. He reached over and gripped her hand. She looked over and he gave a smile. "You had us worried," he said.

"W-hy?" she asked, voice cracking.

"You haven't moved in seven and a half days. I'll tell the others," as he stood up and went back a few steps to call the others she thought about what he said. _I've been out for_ seven and half days _!_ she thought frantically. Roy came back over and sat in the chair.

"Why w-was I o-ut for t-that long?" she asked as her voice cracked again from not being used.

"Batman thinks it was from you being close to the bomb but he's not totally sure. Everyone else doesn't have clue. But I'm just glad your up," he said smiling a little. "You might want to just remain lying down. Those wounds haven't healed all the way."

Riley nodded and the doors opened. She turned her head and saw Chad and Wally walking over to her smiling broadly. "Welcome back to the land of the living," Chad said when he was next to the bed and she smiled.

"What t-ime is i-t?" she asked, for two reasons, one she was actually curious, and second, she still needed to finish her mission.

"Almost noon," Wally replied and she nodded. _Hopefully, I can move without pain by night. And where did they put my outfit with the sleeping liquid?_ she wondered. She looked around and saw it on a counter across the room. "How about some water for your throat?" he asked and she nodded.

Her throat felt like sandpaper when she tried talking and gratefully accepted the glass. She drank half the glass and sighed as the cool water soothed her throat. Roy rolled his neck and she knew why. The others though didn't but could guess why. "Why don't we do something so you don't get bored?" Roy suggested.

She nodded and right then Batman came in. "Before anything, I'm giving her a checkup," he said and the others nodded resigned.

 **XXX**

Riley looked around the quiet room. Roy and Chad decided to stay the night and were on the floor sleeping. Someone, Wonder Woman probably, came by and put blankets over them since the floor is cold. She quietly settled her feet on the ground and stiffened slightly as the freezing floor sent goosebumps up her leg.

She ignored the cold and settled both feet firmly on the ground. She stood up and swayed a little. After she felt confident that she could walk, she took a step forward and almost fell over. She grabbed the chair by her and started taking small steps to make sure she didn't fall from not walking for so long.

She walks over to the counter and grabbed her hologlove. She then lifted the vest and slowly unbuttoned it and found the hidden pocket in the lining. She slowly unzipped it while keeping an eye on her companions. She then grabbed the vial and gently set the vest down.

She went to the door and opened it up, looking back at her friends. She shakes her head and starts down the hall. She goes through the halls and everything's quiet, almost too quiet. She expected to hear something, _did all the heroes go to sleep?_ She wonders.

She makes it into the main room where the computer is and no heroes. She walks over quietly and turns it on. She plugs in her hologlove and starts typing on it. She goes through the whole computer but there's nothing about the Leaguers secret identities. _Really!? Nothing about what they do?_ she thought.

She then went through the files about everything they know and saw only a small file on a group of villains. Everything else was about individual villains and everything known about them while this talks about there maybe being a secret group of villains. _To be safe, better take it_ , she thought and transferred the file to her glove.

Once the transfer was done she turned the computer off, unplugged her glove and went to the Zeta-tube. She reached a hand up to her left ear and felt that the earpiece was gone. _This will be a long walk_ , she thought, _unless I go to Lexcorp and Slade can get me there!_

She hacked into the computer and put in the tube she wanted to go to and went to the tube. " _Access granted. Authorized guest, Renegade -A01_ ," the computer called out and she cringed as she went into the Zeta and a golden light surrounded her. She came out in phone booth and opened it.

She looked around the deserted streets and saw Lexcorp in the distance. She then ran through the streets and arrived outside the building. She tried opening the door but it was locked. She grunted and went to the buildings back. She went to the control panel by the back door and plugged her glove into it.

She hacked into the system and unlocked the back door. She unplugged her glove and went through the back door and she heard it lock when it closed. She ran up the stairs and soon arrived outside Lex's room. She knocked on the door and waited patiently as Lex slowly came to the door.

"Ah, Renegade, your back," he said surprised and he let her in.

"Yes. The didn't have any of the heroes secret identities. Though they had a small file about there maybe being a group of villains working together that I took. It may be about the Light or it could be nothing. You can look through it in the morning and decide. While I was leaving, I noticed that the earpiece Slade gave me was missing so I came here."

"Ah, do you want me to call Slade up to pick you up?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll do it in the morning. For now, go to your old room and get some rest," she nodded, after leaving the glove on his desk she left the room and went toward her old one.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, ya, sorry about this being short. Sister annoyed me too much so that I forgot what I was writing. And I'm watering my neighbor's plants while they're away and I learned something. Their gate and bench hate me apparently. But the main reason I told you was so that you know why updates are gonna take a little while longer for the next three days or so. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	24. Check Ups

**Only one review last chap? Really? The rest of you guys don't know how to review apparently. I just wanna know if the rest of you like what's happening and if you want something to happen later on! Please, more than just Blue Angel 78 and Mad as a hatter review! Ok, here's the next chap. -RK**

 **XXX**

Roy sat up from where he was laying on the floor sleeping. The blanket piled on his legs and he assumed Wonder Woman had come in and put a blanket on him and Dick. He looked over and saw that he was still asleep. He looked up at the bed where Riley was sleeping and saw that the blanket was thrown off.

He stood up and looked around. She wasn't in the room and the hologlove was missing. He went over to Dick and shook him. Dick looked up at Roy blearily and confused. "What's the matter?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Riley's gone and her hologlove is gone also!" he said and Dick shot up. They ran out of the room and went to the computer and saw Wonder Woman there along with Batman. The two heroes looked at them curiously as they skidded to a stop by them.

"What's going on?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Riley and her hologlove are missing!" Roy said and Batman started typing into the computer. Soon a video pops up and it shows Riley looking back at Roy's and Dick's sleeping forms before leaving. They follow her as she heads into the room they're at and as she looks through the computer.

She then transfers a file that they can't read before leaving the Watchtower through the Zeta's. "What files did she take?" Dick asked and Batman started looking through the system. After a little Batman pulls up an empty page.

"She took the files we had on there possibly being a small group of villains working together to do something," he said sighing.

"What all was in that file?" Roy asked and Batman looked between them.

"List of crimes that Renegade did that had nothing to do with Lexcorp and some people, Lex included, that seem to be working together. There probably is a group working together and Lex had her take whatever files there was," he said and they nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Dick asked and Wonder Woman and Batman looked at each other.

"I don't know," he said simply.

 **XXX A Year Later(She's fifteen now) XXX(I did this because I couldn't think of anything to do so I just skipped a year, it's about two weeks before the team is made)**

Riley looked around the Lexcorp building. It's been about a year and a half since she lived here. Lex had decided that the heroes probably thought she wasn't there after that long. It felt weird for her to be back in her old room and saw how dusty it became in her absence.

She ran a finger across her desk and made a wavy line through the thick layer of dust. _This will take a while to get clean_ , she thought as she circled the room and saw spiderwebs in the corner. She heard a beep then the speaker went off. " _Riley, get changed. You're going to CADMUS and do a check of it,_ " Lex said and she went off.

She quickly changed into her Renegade outfit and ran up to Lex's office. "What did you want me to check there?" she asked.

"Check how Project Kr is coming, the genomes and if anyone suspects anything of the company," he said and she nodded.

"Understood, sir," she said. Lex nodded and she left his office and went to the roof. Slade waited in the helicopter and she jumped in, putting the headset on. "Lex wants me to do a check of CADMUS she said and he nodded. He took off and they went off toward the building.

Slade landed the helicopter and waited in it as Renegade went into the building. She went down to the first floor and went to Guardian who sat behind a desk. He stood up and bowed his head slightly. "Is there anything you need, Renegade?" he asked.

"Lex sent me to do a check of CADMUS. See how Project Kr and the genomes are doing and whatnot," she replied and he nodded. "So, what did you do with the first one, Project Match?" she asked as he entered an elevator.

"He's been frozen," he answered.

"Show me where he is," she said and he nodded, a bit hesitant. They went down and stopped. Guardian exited the elevator and she followed. They went down a hall and stopped at a wall in front of a giant door marked _Kr_.

"He's in there," he replied going to the wall and running a hand over it before finding whatever he was looking for. A door then showed up and she saw through it. Cold air came from the room and sent goosebumps up her arms and they went in.

She looked at all the different things frozen and saw a vague outline of a human in one and stopped at it. "Who is in here?" she asked wiping the front from the outside and sucked in a sharp breath.

"A Roy Harper aka Speedy. Why?" he asked and she continued looking at the frozen Roy.

"Then who is the Speedy with Green Arrow that I fought?" she asked. Her breathing faltering slightly.

"A clone. Lex wanted an inside source to the Justice League. No one suspects a thing. They made a perfect copy from the original one," he explained. "I'll show you Match now," he walked away and she looked at Roy once more before following him. _Roy's actually a clone_ , she thought.

"Here he is," he said, wiping the frost away.

"How many people know of this room and Match?" she asked.

"Only a few people. They didn't want to risk anyone telling so they only had the most loyal people know of its existence. Now for Project Kr," he said and they left the secret room. He closed the door and made sure that it was hidden once more. They went to the door and he opened it up.

She saw Kr in a tube with small genomes on top, most likely feeding things into his mind. "So how much longer until he's done?"

"Two more weeks and he'll be fully grown and we'll put in controls. In another six months Doctor Desmond hopes he'll have all of Superman's abilities," he said and she nodded.

"Good. Now, about the genomes, how are they progressing?" she asked as they were leaving.

"The genomes are progressing sufficiently. And with the lightning genomes we're able to stay off the grid," he said and she nodded.

"Also, how has the cover up doing? Has anyone suspect anything?" she asked as they walked through the underground.

"Not that I've seen. We've been very careful with the projects. I'll ask some of the scientists if they've seen anyone looking around or wandering around suspiciously though to make sure," he said and she nodded.

"Good. Once you've done that, call and report to Lex what they've said. He wants to make sure no one finds out," she said and he nodded.

"Sure thing, Renegade," he replied. He then continued the check up.

 **XXX**

Renegade went into the helicopter and Slade took off back toward Lexcorp. Slade landed the helicopter and she jumped out and went down to Lex's office. She knocked on the door and heard his muffled reply. "How's everything with CADMUS?" he asked.

"Project Kr will be fully grown in two weeks. They hope that in another six months he'll have all of Superman's powers. The genomes are getting better and Guardian says no one suspects anything but he'll see if any of the scientists have seen anything suspicious and will report in once he finishes," she said and he nodded.

"Good, you may go and train with Slade," he said and she left, running down the stairs to the training area. She entered the training area and Slade was waiting for her there.

"Let's get started," he said and went at her.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, yeah sorry this is short but, ya, you people aren't giving me anything. Yesh. You really need to work on giving suggestions when writers ask for some. Review with suggestions! Luv ya! -RK**


	25. CADMUS

**To answer your question Guest, she'll come in later, she shows up after season one of YJ. Ok? So just be patient and stick with me. And SpiderManWantABe (Guest), I'll think about it. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Two Weeks Later XXX**

Renegade looked up at Kr's unconscious form. "H-have you put any commands in him yet?" she asked after a bit, stumbling slightly. She looked over at the lady scientist as she checked on some things.

"We've managed to put in the phrase Red Sun in him. It makes it so he freezes, or pauses if you will, like a video game character," the woman said explaining, trying to put it in terms she might know. Though she knows what he means before he started saying it's like a video game. She's seen video games but has never played one before.

"So, for the clone of Speedy, what phrase do you have to saw to make him freeze?" she asked and the scientist looked at her in confusion. "Just want to be prepared should Lex want info from him or if battle with him becomes…..too difficult," the scientist nodded, giving a low 'oh'.

"It's Broken Arrow. Once he's in a trance you can ask him anything and he'll tell you whatever he knows. We're currently working on that for Kr. So far, you can only freeze him up," she said and Renegade nodded. "Once you're done here make sure to close and lock the door," she said walking away.

"Sure thing, doc," Renegade said raising a hand to acknowledge her. She circled Kr and thought about what she heard. _Roy can be frozen up and then can be asked anything and he'll answer it and probably many other commands are in him, the same they plan to do to Supey_ , she thought sadly.

 _Does that mean the Roy I knew faked everything? Or does he not know?_ she continued thinking. She heard a commotion behind her and saw Robin, Kid Flash, and this dark skinned boy running. "Hurry!" Kid Flash yelled. She hide in the shadows, wanting to see what they were doing.

They ran into the room and she saw Guardian and a few genomes running up before the door closed. "I disabled the door. We're safe," Robin said.

"We're trapped," the dark skinned boy said. Kid Flash went over to Kr while they talked.

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this," he said turning the lights on on Kr. They walked over to him in shock.

"Whoa!" Robin said, eyes widening. KF walks up to the tube and looks at the symbol on it.

"Big 'K', little 'r', the atomic symbol for Krypton," he turns to Robin. "Clone?" he asked.

"Robin, hack," the dark skinned one said. _Who is he?_ she wondered.

"Oh. Right, right," he said and he plugged in his own hologlove. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in…..sixteen weeks?" he practically shouted. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," the dark one said turning. She saw the Atlantean symbol on his belt and knew he had something to do with Aquaman.

"No way the big guy knows about this," KF said.

She stepped out of the shadows, pulling a shuriken out, holding it ready. "Your not getting anything else from this," she growled. They turned toward her started, they didn't know she was in there.

"Keep her busy while I get the rest of it!" he said and they nodded, running forward. KF ran towards her and she stepped to the side and stuck her foot out, tripping him. He tumbled a bit and the other one came toward her, pulling out this handles. Water appeared in them as a sword.

She pulled out her katana and heard a hiss. She turned around quickly and saw the genomes horns glowing red and knew she was going to get help. "This is wrong," KF said as he stood up and saw the red.

"Set him free," the Atlantean said and Robin hesitated. "Do it. He could help us with her," he said as he came toward Renegade. She smiled at his ignorance and slashed at him. He blocked the attack and she heard hissing and clanking as the tube opened up. She heard him crack his knuckles and smiled again.

She heard a rush of air as he went forward and tried tackling Robin who ducked. "Whoa!" KF said running over to Kr. "Hang on, Supey," he said as the clone turned and tried hitting Robin again. Robin covered his eyes and Kr struggled.

"We're on your side," Robin said and Renegade scoffed as she battled the Atlantean. Kr jerked his arm free from KF's grip and punched him, sending him flying through a glass container.

"They aren't on your side!" she shouted and he looked over at her. "I am though. Help me defeat them!" he gave a slight nod and turned to Robin. Robin pulled out a taser and shot the cords at him. Electricity went through the cables up to Kr but he pulled them, causing Robin to be jerked over to Kr.

He threw Robin down and placed his foot on Robin's chest, pressing down. The Atlantean pulled from our fight, putting one handle away and making the other form a big hammer like thing. He swung at Kr. "Enough!" he shouted, hitting Kr back into the metal he was leaning against.

He put his other one away and helped Robin up who just groaned and fell back down. Kr and Renegade went toward him and she help her katana ready. "We are trying to help you," he tried and she just shook her head. Kr rushed forward and punched the ground as the boy evaded his attack.

He then managed to push Kr into the wall and Kr kicked him away. Renegade went forward and slashed at him with her katana and he dodged the cut. He grabbed her arm and spun her around until her arm was bent behind her back.

He wrapped his other arm around her throat and she felt electricity going through her. _He can electrocute people!_ she thinks in her mind. Kr pushes him away and she falls to the ground on her knees, vision blurring. She waved a hand and he went forward to the boy as she tries clearing her head.

He throws the boy up at the ceiling and the boy grunts. Kr does it once more and the boy is knocked out. Kr looks around and comes over to Renegade and helped her up before going to the door and forces it open. Dr. Desmond comes in and looks at the work. "Attaboy," he said and she walked toward him, eyebrow raised as he didn't see her.

"Good work, Renegade. Lex would be proud," he said and she rolled her eyes. Kr continued staring ahead as he came in. "Let's put them in pods for now. I'll go talk to the board of directors," with that he turned and left. Kr grabbed their arms and pulled them behind him.

Guardian showed him where to go and put the sidekicks in pods with glass sphere's underneath. Renegade helped lock them in and stood back, leaning against a wall waiting for Desmond while the clone stares at the intruders. Technically she should have been at Lexcorp but thought Lex would prefer her here where she could help make sure nothing escapes.

All three gasp and their heads jerk up. Renegade looks at them suspiciously from the shadows. "What? What-what do you want?" KF asked the clone. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out," KF continued and Robin looked over at him.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who could fry us with a look?" he suggested and KF looked at him.

"We only sought to help you," the boy said after a pause.

"Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat-" KF started and the boy interrupts him.

"Kid, please, be quiet now," he said and KF looks over at him. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions," he said and Renegade stepped forward.

"Do not believe them," she said looking at Kr.

"What-what if I…..what if I wasn't?" he asked.

"He can talk?" KF asked and she looked between him and Kr. Kr cracked his knuckles again and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course your in control of your actions," she said.

"Yes, he can," Kr said and they all looked at KF.

"Not like I said , it," he said.

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically," the boy said and Kr gave a slight nod.

"They taught me much," Renegade started having a bad feeling about this and looked between Kr and the three sidekicks. "I can read, write. I-i know the names of things," he continued.

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no," he said. "I have not seen them."

"You will see them eventually," Renegade said and everyone looked at her. "The Doctors wanted you to know these things so that once you're ready you know what everything is. Don't be fooled into thinking that you won't ever see them," she continued.

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" the boy asked and Kr looked up at him and she gave a small sigh.

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph a clone from the DNA of the Superman created to replace him should he perish….to destroy him should he turn from the light," he said. Robin and KF looked at each other while the Atlantean looked at Kr.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit beyond your pod beyond CADMUS," he said and Kr tensed.

"I live because of CADMUS!" he yelled. "It is my home!" he continued and Renegade smirked.

"Your home is a test tube," Robin said and she glared at them. "We can show you the sun," he said. KF looked over at Robin, looking a little regretful.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show you the moon," he reasoned.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," the boy said.

"Don't listen to them," Renegade said. "This is your home and they will show you the sun and moon," she said.

"No, they can't," Desmond said at the same time and they all looked back at him as he entered the room. "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process," he said and the woman walked toward a panel.

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough," Robin said and Renegade couldn't help but think who else could be there besides him and Batman.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" he demanded Guardian and Renegade gave him a glare. _If you want it to stay loyal don't call it a weapon in front of him_ , she thought.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey and it?" KF asked as Guardian settled a hand on Kr's shoulder.

"Help us," the boy said to Kr before Guardian tried turning him around and Kr jerked his shoulder from Guardian's grasp.

"Don't start thinking now," Desmond said walking by and his genome jumped into Kr's shoulder and a hissing sounded. Kr straightened before looking forward. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to CADMUS. Same thing," he said and Renegade stepped forward.

"You now, calling him a weapon isn't the best way to get him to stay," she said and Desmond glared at her. "What just saying. If you want him to stay, don't call him a weapon or it and let him have some ability to think," she said. He glared at her and she turned to Kr.

"Kr, do you think you can go back to your pod? They want to make sure your fine after that battle with the sidekicks," she said and he nodded, turned around and walked away. She turned to Desmond and smirked. "See, works because he feels like a real person and not an 'it'. How'd you feel being called an 'it'?" she asked.

Desmond sighed and turned toward the scientist and Renegade sighed, going back to the wall and leaning against it.

 **XXX**

 **Well, this seems like a good place to stop a chap! Sorry for the wait but I had to water my neighbors plants and then I had some other things that I needed to get done. But let me say this, I have never been so scared when I went into their backyard and came almost face to face with a black bee. So scary! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	26. Clones

Renegade watched as her friends, granted the Atlantean wasn't known to her so does not count, were electrocuted and red stuff went into the sphere below. She heard their shouts of pain, clenched her eyes shut and looked away. "Where's Double X?"

I heard steps and turned to see him coming. Desmond turned and grunted. "Ooh. Lurking as usual," he said looking at Double X. "Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, _delete_ the source material," he finished and Renegade felt her breath catch. _My actual friends, be killed?_ she thought.

She felt the blood from her face slowly draining at the thought. They continued screaming, apparently unaware of their imminent demise. The Atlantean had his eyes forced shut and I saw his mouth moving. I could faintly hear him talking but couldn't understand the words. He continued for a little before stopping.

After a little, there was a huge thud at the door. She turned toward it as did everyone else just in time to see Kr pulling open the door. She looked at him in disbelief. The sidekicks stopped screaming as the cloning process stopped. "I told you to get back to your…." they rushed forward and Kr pushed them aside.

They collapsed at the force and seemed unconscious. Renegade gave a small scoff at their foolhardiness and stepped in front of Kr. "Don't give me orders," Kr said to the man and continued forward.

"Don't make me do something that you'd regret," she said, hand by a pocket on her utility belt. He took another step forward and she flicked the pouch open and a soft green glow appeared. Robin finished unlocking his hands and jumped from the pod.

He landed on Renegade's back and pushed down. She yelled out started as she went to her knees. She pulled out the Kryptonite as Kr went past to get the others. He stumbled as he felt the Kryptonite and Robin kicked it out of her hand and away from Kr. "No you don't," he said and she snarled.

"You're going to regret coming to CADMUS," she growled. She ran forward, pulling her katana out and slashed at him. He back flipped out of reach and threw Batarangs at her. She blocked the throws with her katana.

"Why are you here, Renegade?" he asked and she didn't say anything. "I know you do what Lex and Slade tell you but the things Lex has CADMUS doing, that doesn't make any sense. Why is he doing this…." he paused and she wondered what he was going to say, "Riley?" he finished and she stumbled back.

"You do not get to say my name," she ground out and went toward him. "And you'll never find out!" she yelled as she slashed at Robin making him go on defense. She's letting her anger guide her actions which Slade doesn't like since it leads to mistakes and she realized this. She gnashed her teeth together and forced herself to think calmly.

"Aren't I your friend?" he asked as he managed to throw an explosive at her.

"Not when I'm Renegade," she replied albeit quietly. Though Robin heard her response.

"Then stop being Renegade," he said and she glared at him.

"I would never betray my master," she said. "And you know what could-would happen," she said softly, referring to when he and Batman tried getting her from the cabin which almost had her killed.

"We'd protect you," he tried again and she shook her head. _Can't let them get to me. I'm loyal to the Light and my masters_ , she thought to herself and she pulled out a few shurikens. She threw them at Robin and he was forced to dodge. She heard a crash and turned in time to see the Atlantean put his arms under hers and jerk them up.

Her katana fell from her grip and she felt the electricity course through her. "AHH!" she yelled out in pain and glared at Robin as her vision was covered in spots and slowly darkened. "You shouldn't have…." she whispered before falling out of the Atlantean's grip, unconscious.

"Thank you," he said to Kr.

 **XXX**

Renegade forced her eyes open and squinted. "Urn," she placed her hands under her and pushed herself up. She pulled her knees under her and looked around. They were at an intersection surrounded by genomorphs with Double X by them. She shook her head and stumbled to her feet.

She swayed a little and leaned against the wall, wondering slightly how she got up here. _They probably tried taking me with them_ , she thought. "You stopped them, good," she said to Double X. He didn't hear her and she looked between him and Kr. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"What's going on?" Guardian asked. The sidekicks slowly got up and looked between Double X, Kr, and Renegade.

"I….choose….freedom," Kr said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Feels like fog lifting," Guardian said, hand on his head.

"Guardian?" the Atlantean asked.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond," he said.

"But you'll have to deal with me," she growled and pulled out her reserve gun.

"I think not," and the genomorphs parted and they saw Desmond standing there. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore CADMUS," he said lifting a vial of blue liquid to his mouth.

"Wait! You said you hadn't figured out yet if the changes are permanent," she said and he shrugged, swallowing the liquid. Guardian backed up and Desmond started groaning. He fell to the ground and started getting bigger and his lab coat and shirt tore apart as he grew too big for them.

His skin ripped apart to show blue skin underneath with red in it and he stood up. He let off a roar and looked at the heroes. "Everyone back!" Guardian yelled and Renegade glared at him, the sidekicks and Desmond. _Lex is not going to be happy_ , she thought to herself. Guardian ran forward only to be hit aside by Blockbuster.

Kr went forward and punched him a few times before Blockbuster hit him back. Renegade turned to the heroes and glared at them. "You'll pay for this," she growled. Leveling the gun at KF's chest she started to pull the trigger. They hear crashing and she stops to look up and saw parts of the ceiling coming down.

"Oof!" KF pushed Renegade out of the way and landed on top of her. He pushed the gun away from her hand and held her wrists down. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Okay. That's one way to burst through the ceiling," they heard Robin saying. She lifted her feet and pulled them to her chest. She then pushed them out, kicking KF away from her. She pulled out a few shurikens and threw them at KF and he dodged them while Robin and the Atlantean go to the floor above.

They hear them battling above and grabs KF's arms. She goes in a circle, spinning him around and lets go. He flies up into the air and hits the opening. He grabs onto the edge and pulls himself out. She goes over to the hole and jumps onto a piece of rubble and pushes off, flips through the air and grabs the edge.

She pulls herself up and looks around. The sidekicks and Kr battle Blockbuster and seemed to forget about her. While battling she saw that the ceiling was getting unstable. "KF, get over here!" Robin yelled and she saw he had a layout up.

Blockbuster was beating up the boy and Kr got up and saw. Renegade ran over to Kr and held the dagger that was hidden in her boot. "Come get me, Kr," she said and Kr ran over to her and she flipped over his head and slashed with the dagger.

KF ran from Robin and got Blockbuster away from the Atlantean. "Aqualad!" Robin called out as he saw Superboy was dealing with Renegade. _So that's the Atlanteans name_ , she thought as she battled Kr. Her dagger did nothing to Kr since he was a clone of Superman but that didn't stop him from getting mad.

Aqualad suddenly poured water on the ground where Robin made an X and KF ran onto it. Blockbuster ran toward them and Kr jumped away and punched Blockbuster to the ground. Aqualad then squatted down and sent electricity into the water and electrocuted Blockbuster for a little while.

"Move!" Robin yelled and Renegade looked around and saw explosives in the columns. She ran from the columns as the beeping got faster and they exploded. She yells out as the building collapses around her. She dives to the farthest wall right as a piece of concrete falls on top of her. It barely misses her, cutting into her leg.

She rips a piece from her cloak and tied it around the cut. She covers her head as more debris falls around her. She yelled out as a piece lands on top of her and her vision flicked from the impact. Soon the building stops collapsing and after a little, she heard talking, some of the voices sound familiar but she didn't concentrate on them.

She tried getting out from under the piece of concrete but it was too heavy and pieces went into her leg and part of her lower abdomen. She gasped out as a fiery pain went through her leg and abdomen. Her vision slowly got dark from getting hit on the head and blood loss.

 **XXX**

Robin watched as Green Lantern and a few other heroes fly off taking Blockbuster away. Superman talked to Superboy before flying off toward the heroes and he could tell Superboy wasn't happy. Batman came over to them and they looked over at him.

"CADMUS will be investigated, all fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear-" Batman said and Flash interrupted him.

"You should have called," he said and Batman looked over at him before looking back at them.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again," Batman said and KF looked down at the ground.

"I am sorry, but we will," Aqualad said while Robin looked around thoughtfully. He feels like they forgot something, something important.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman said.

"Apologies, my king, but no," he said looking down then back up at his king. Aquaman raised an eyebrow at him in shock. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important," he said. Flash stepped forward slightly.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall the three of you-" he started.

"The four of us, and it's not," KF interrupted.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?" Robin asked thoughtfully. He still couldn't get the feeling that they were missing something from his conscious though and he looked around.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Kr said and that stirred something in Robin, it had something to do with the feeling. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way," he said walking forward, and Batman narrowed his eyes at them. Robin looked between them and then it clicked.

"Renegade!" he called out and everyone looked at him. "She was here fighting us and I don't know what happened after the building fell. We need to find her!" he shouted as he ran to some rubble and the heroes nodded.

They all started lifting pieces of rubble, trying to find where the assassin would be. Superboy looked around and heard something faint. He used his super hearing and could hear faint breathing by the less destroyed back wall and walked over to it.

He turned to the left and went to the wall there and everyone looked at him confused. He started moving rubble and debris and the breathing became louder as he got closer to the source. Robin and Aqualad followed behind him as they suspected he might have found Renegade.

He lifted a big piece of concrete and they looked around him. Laying there was Renegade with gashes on her leg and stomach.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry it took a while to post this. I've been in pain for a while. Please don't be mad if other chaps take a while too. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	27. Helping Out

**I'd like to give a shout out to Blue Angel for being such an amazing reviewer! Luv ya buddy! And Blue Angel if you don't mind me asking but could you read a couple of my Star Wars fan fics that have no reviews and tell me if I should continue them? 'Cause no one's giving me anything. If not that's ok.**

 **Also, to answer Guests question since I forgot to answer I decided to continue that story in this one. There will be chaps where it has the team talking only or something. Ok? Ok. Wanna know something? Because of last chap I messed up my own outline of what I had planned. LOL! I DUN GOOFED! So, sorry for this chap is meh. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

Riley forced her eyes open and looked at the room around her. She realized she was in a med bay, but not the one in either Lexcorp or the Watchtower. But no matter she was getting really tired of waking in a med bay. _I'm an assassin for crying out loud! I shouldn't get hurt this often_ , she berated herself.

She sat up slowly and saw that she was in scrubs and felt the bandages around her stomach and leg. _Why couldn't someone else find me?_ she asked to herself. She looked around the room and saw an android, Red Tornado she recalled, by the door. "She is awake," he said and she looked at him curiously.

"What time is it?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Eleven fifty-six A.M. on July fifth," he said and her brow furrowed as she thought about how long she was out. _It was about one when CADMUS collapsed so about-_ her thought was interrupted as the door opened and Robin, KF, and Speedy came in, in their casual clothing.

She crossed her legs and placed an elbow on her knee, holding her head. "You guys really aren't gonna give up are ya?" she asked and they nodded.

"Basically," Wally said and she sighed. "We will protect you from them," he continued.

"You don't know who you're up against. They'll find out where I am and they'll either get me back if I hadn't already escaped or kill me. They don't want anything getting out," she said and they looked at each other.

When she said she could be killed, it started them. Not the fact she could be killed but the fact she isn't fazed by it. She's calm, almost like she wants to be killed. "They won't find you," Chad said and she looked over at him.

"How do you plan that?" she asked, not expecting anything impressive.

"You'll stay hidden in here and you'll be under constant guard," Robin said and she gave an inaudible sigh. _Well, that makes escaping harder_ , she thought.

"No one's getting in or out," Roy said and she looked at him.

"You're sure about that?" she asked, she had a feeling she might be able to find a way out or Slade will find a way in.

"Yes," she stiffened at Batman's voice and turned to see him walking toward her. He held something in his hand and she recognized it as the inhibitor collars used at Belle Reve. He then clipped it to her neck and she fingered it. "That will shock you if you manage to leave the Cave without anyone with you."

"And should we have you help on missions, we have a button here to make sure you don't escape or go to your old habits," he said holding up a small device. "You're not going anywhere."

 **XXX Month Later XXX**

Riley watched from her seated position as Canary grabbed Superboy's arm and threw him. Robin laughed as he got up and Aqualad elbowed him and covered his mouth. The corner of Riley's mouth turned up so that she was smirking. "You're angry. Good, but don't react," she said and Riley raised an eyebrow at her.

"Channel that anger into-" she started and Superboy charged at her. She flipped over him and kicked his feet out from under him. Robin muffled his laughter again and Riley snickered a little.

"That's it. I'm done," he said getting up, knocking Canary's outstretched hand away.

"Training is mandatory," Canary said placing a hand on his shoulder. Superboy jerked from Canary's grip and before anything else could be said Batman video called.

"Batman to the Cave," he said and everyone looked at him. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary," a small feed came up beside Batman's head and it showed an android that looked familiar to Riley.

"The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents," as he talked the android started fighting heroes. "Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous," he explained and paused the video, "as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Wally asked.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android," Batman said.

"An Android? W-who made it, T. O. Morrow?" Robin asked.

"No, he couldn't have. Morrow is too old and sickly to create anything anymore," Riley said and everyone looked at her. "What? I know things. If I had to guess, I'd say Professor Ivo, it resembles some things he has made and he did get his designs from Morrow," she said and Batman nodded.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead," Aqualad said.

"No, he's just been in hiding. Something or someone has gotten him to come out of hiding," Riley said.

"So we all thought or hoped," Canary said.

"To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the Android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation," as he spoke another image popped up of a map and a dotted route going to the different cities.

Riley thought about the Light meetings she went to or heard happening. She vaguely remembered someone mentioning getting Ivo for some project but couldn't remember who said it and for what project. "We'll have four additional deco trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains."

"You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks," Riley looked at Batman impassibly, knowing that if anyone wanted the parts the decoys wouldn't work if they have the real ones covered. That just helps whoever know which are the real trucks. It's like he wants the real ones to be attacked.

"Yes! Road trip," KF said excitedly.

"So now we take out your trash," Superboy said upset.

"You had something better to do?" Batman asked and Superboy looked away. There was beeping and Aqualad looked down.

"Coordinates received. On our way," he said. "What about Riley?" he asked, the team was told her real name since she wasn't going anywhere she didn't wear her mask and didn't mind them knowing. Batman looked at Riley before looking back at Aqualad.

"She stays here. If you want, she can keep track of all the trucks from in here," he said and they nodded. They then started off and Canary quickly said something to Superboy before he left. Riley went up to the screen with Red and Canary behind her.

"You'll keep track of all the trucks, watch their movements. If one is attacked tell the team. One person on each of the teams will have a small camera either on the motorcycle or helmet so you can have a live feed. You'll help them should they need it," he said and then the call stopped.

Canary then pulled up a large map and handed Riley a earpiece with a bendable wire that has a microphone on it. She settled the earpiece in then moved the microphone so it was by her mouth. After a little, six dots showed up indicating the trucks. Four were black meaning the decoy trucks while the two left were blue.

"Do you read?" Riley asked , wanting to know if it was on.

" _We hear ya. Are the trackers on?_ " Robin replied.

"Yeah, they're on. Good luck," she said. Two small feeds then came up, live from the camera's. They moved around and she assumed that the camera's are on the helmets.

" _You too_ ," he replied and the camera's moved around more and she looked away.

"Ok, whoever has the camera's on their helmets, please stop moving it around so much. It's getting me dizzy," she said and the feeds stopped moving. "Thank you."

" _Sorry. Didn't know if it was working,_ " KF said.

" _Yes you did_ ," Robin said.

"I'm guessing you both have feeds?"

" _Yup,_ " they replied.

"You both were doing it. Not cool," she said. Through their feeds, she saw they waited as the trucks got loaded up. Soon they were loaded and drove off, the team following them. Three went both ways and the Team split up. After a while two trucks got off the highway, the ones Robin and Superboy were following.

Aqualad's trucks soon did the same so that they were both only following one truck. Robin's feed turned from the truck and looked over at Superboy who she could see was not happy. " _If dislike is the opposite of like is disaster the opposite of aster?_ " he asked and Riley sighed, he was either bored or trying to get Superboy to talk.

" _See, instead of things going wrong, they go right_ ," he said. " _Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?_ " he asked and Riley started to get annoyed. KF was looking at his truck so she was able to see if anything was amiss but Robin was looking away so she couldn't get a visual.

She knows he means well, but they are on a mission right now. " _Canary,_ " he said simply and Riley was grateful that only she could hear their conversation in the Cave. " _And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy who has super strength?_ "

Riley looked around and saw that only Red was in the room and he was to the side. " _Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig,"_ Robin said. " _Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and well, me,_ " he explained.

"Everyone has to face a stronger opponent sometime while being a hero," Riley added and Robin's feed nodded.

" _She's right,_ " Robin said and Superboy speed away from him. Riley then heard Miss M speaking and sighed. KF watched Miss M turn to look at Aqualad.

" _Do you think Superboy's ok?_ " she asked. " _I-I wasn't reading his mind, I swear but anger flowed off him in waves,_ " KF then sped up and joined the conversation.

" _Heh. Surf that wave. Just give him space,_ " he said. He then looked forward again. " _Me? Stick as close as you want_ ," he said and Riley sighed.

" _Superboy just needs time to cool off. A quiet mission will clear his head_ ," he said.

"You know I can hear all of your 'private' conversations right?" Riley asked.

" _Now we do_ ," KF said.

"You should have known from the beginning. And KF, turn around, I heard something," she said and KF's feed turned to the right to face the cornfield. Suddenly robot monkey's came out of the field. "Aqualad, keep that truck safe. Robin, Aqualad's truck just got attacked," she said as the tracker on the truck blinked red.

On KF's feed, she saw the robots grabbing onto the truck and looked at Robin's and saw the same thing happening. " _Kind of figured,_ " he said.

" _I hate monkeys_ ," Superboy said.

" _Robot monkeys! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style,_ " Robin said as their truck swerved and the same happened to Aqualad's as the drivers tried to get the monkeys off. " _Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode,_ " he said to Superboy.

Riley looked at the map and saw only the real trucks trackers blinking from being attacked. She looked at KF's and saw that Aqualad stopped some monkeys and he and Miss M had to abandon their motorcycles. He then threw his helmet off and Riley watched as the truck got farther and farther away. Only Aqualad remained on his motorcycle and she turned back to Robin's feed.

" _No point_ ," she heard Superboy saying and saw him jump from his motorcycle onto the truck. Superboy's motorcycle then swerved and fell, falling in front of Robin's. Robin jumped from the cycle and shot a grappling hook at the truck and was pulled toward it. Riley looked from both feeds and back to the map, wondering how the monkeys knew which trucks to attack.

Robin pulled out two escrimas sticks and started hitting the monkeys away and almost fell off when Superboy jumped back on. Robin moved from side to side as Riley watched the truck swerve. He looked down at the drive. " _Get out!_ " he said.

As the driver kicked open the door, Robin grabbed him and jumped into the cornfield. Robin walked out of the cornfield, helping the injured driver and set him down. He watched as the monkeys laugh as they carried off the parts. Robin turned as he heard a grunt and saw Superboy jump off. " _Superboy!_ " he shouted.

" _Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you-_ " he start and Robin interrupted him.

" _It's gone. And so is my partner_ ," he said.

" _Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position.. We'll help you,_ " he said.

" _I don't need help, don't want any_ ," he said and his loud jumping slowly got quieter.

" _Superboy?_ " Aqualad asked.

"I'm pretty sure he ditched the comm," Riley said.

" _Me too,_ " Robin said.

" _Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled_ ," Aqualad said.

" _Well, that's great plan, except for the part about us not know_ where to look _!_ " KF said.

"Maybe not," Riley said.

" _Why do you say that?_ " Aqualad asked.

"Well, the decoy trucks Batman used, they never got attacked. Those monkeys knew where to go. So my theory is they somehow tracked those parts. Robin?" she said.

" _And if they were able to track the Android, from the monkey here we can track them!_ " Robin said.

"Exactly," she said and on Robin's feed he pulled up the tracking. "Where are they heading?"

" _Looks like both sets of parts are converging on….Gotham City,_ " he said.

" _That far south? Megan and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out_ ," he said.

" _Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis_ ," Robin said.

"Yup," Riley said and she saw from his helmet on the ground as he walked away and came back a little later in his Robin outfit. He then grabbed the helmet, quickly put it on the got on the motorcycle. After a while, he passed the Gotham's city sign and KF came up beside Robin and he looked.

" _So you changed too?_ " he asked.

" _You kidding? Huh. I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?_ " KF asked. Robin looked ahead at the city.

" _They were heading through Gotham but they veered. Wait. Dude, they're at my school,_ " he said and they started for Gotham Academy.

"Think we found where Superboy is," Riley said.

" _Me too_ ," Robin said. They arrived at the school and he threw his helmet off. Riley then waited patiently as they most likely fought. After a little Miss M and Aqualad came and ran inside. They soon came back out but by then Riley had cut the feed and waited inside the Cave for their return.

They gathered where she was and Green Arrow, Batman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary were there, waiting for the report. "The Amazo Android is in pieces again safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. Labs but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech he's arguably more dangerous than the android," Aqualad said.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications," Manhunter said.

"Complications come with the job," Batman said stepping forward. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League," he continued and Superboy looked up.

"The whole League?" he asked and Riley guessed Superman was still not happy about Superboy being here.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads," Batman said and Superboy smirked. "Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually," he said.

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin asked pulling an arrow out of somewhere. "You were following us! Babysitting!" he yelled giving the arrow to Batman. "You still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you," he said handing the arrow to Green who in turn pulled out one of his arrows. The broadheads on the arrows were different.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means-," he said and KF interrupted him.

"Speedy!" he said and Riley shook her head slightly. She's seen Speedy's arrows, that's not his arrow either, _and since when did he change to green arrows?_ she thought.

"He has our backs," Aqualad said while Riley thought about the arrow. It looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it right then. _Maybe later it'll come to me_ , she thought. KF then rushed forward and grabbed the arrow.

"Souvenir," he said happily. Batman and Green looked at each other and Canary turned when Superboy got her attention and talked to each other.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry for the long chap, I just wanted to get this finished and I didn't think that the episode would take this long. Sorry! Luv ya! -RK**


	28. Infiltrator

**Ok for Boyy2k who is questioning Riley helping them kinda easily, she's been there for a month so she's starting to believe they can protect her so she decides to help them, slowly of course since she's still skeptical. Plus she still trying to figure out how to escape, but they're slowly making her not want to return. Hope this helps! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

Riley watched as Robin came into the Cave in his casual clothes. "Hey, Rob," she said using Wally's nickname for him since the team didn't know his real name.

"Hey, Riley," he answered back and soon the other members came out. They all ate something and Megan thought about what they could do.

"Why don't we all go to the beach?" she asked after a little. Everyone nodded and Riley coughed to get their attention.

"Two things. One, wouldn't people look at me strangely for the collar," she said and pointed to said collar. "Two, I don't have a swimsuit," she said.

"I can get you one!" she said excitedly and left while everyone watched her go. _What have I done…._ Riley thought to herself at the very excited Megan.

"There is an alcove that we can go to where no one will see us," Kaldur said and Rob nodded. Riley sighed, looks like they were getting her to go with them. While they were changing Megan had arrived back and forced Riley into a teal colored bikini with board shorts.

Riley grabbed a tank top and threw it on before leaving the room she uses since she doesn't want anyone to see her scars. She left her room and went into the kitchen where they were filling a picnic basket. They finished that and then exited the cave, with Kaldur holding her collar button.

Rob still had on his sunglasses and Riley was interested in knowing how he planned to keep them on. "Hello, Megan! We should head to the beach every day," Megan said.

"First a moment of silence for our absent comrade," Robin said putting a hand to his head and Megan bowed her head slightly.

"Poor Wally," she said. They all bowed their heads a little, though Riley looked like she rather be somewhere else. Superboy then set the basket on the ground and pulled out a blanket. He then settled it on the ground before going into the water.

Kaldur placed his own towel on the ground and followed, they then had a splash war which no one could who was winning. Rob soon followed suit, with his sunglasses still on and Megan followed. Riley placed her towel down and sat on the sand.

After a little, Megan went closer to where Riley was until only her feet were wet and she looked at Riley. "Come on, Riley! You're missing the fun!" she called out and Riley shrugged. She didn't mind not going in, plus she didn't know how to swim. Lex never taught her to which she felt was weird.

She got up and walked closer to to the water's edge and crossed her arms. "I'm not going in," she said and Rob joined Megan.

"Why?" he asked and she shrugged again.

"I….don't know how," she said and Megan and Rob looked at her in shock.

"You don't know how to swim?" Rob asked and she nodded. "We'll teach you," he said and she hesitantly went closer to the water. Suddenly from Kaldur's ad Supey's splash war a wave of water came at Megan, Rob and Riley.

Riley fell over and coughed salt water from her mouth and glared at Kaldur. He looked at them with a small smirk and Riley stood up, took her sopping wet tank off and ran into the water. She tackled Kaldur down before turning to Megan and Rob. "That had to be done, now please help me," she said.

She trudged over to them until the water was at her waist. "Sure," they walked over. "Swimming is quite simple really. When you can't reach the ground you kick your feet and can use your arms to help propel yourself forward," he explained making the swimming motion with his arms.

"Why don't you try," Megan asked and Riley nodded. She bent down and started swimming around. "You got it! You're a fast learner," she said and Rob nodded agreement. She went over to them and held a finger to her mouth and pointed to Kaldur and Supey and they nodded.

She took a deep breath and went under the water and swam toward them. She then pushed forward and managed to make Kaldur fall into the water. She then went behind Supey and dove at him.

Supey stepped to the side and Riley went past him, glaring. Once she was in the water again she got up glared at him again. She then made a big splash and sent it to Supey. Megan and Rob came over and they all had a splash war.

Soon it was noon and they decided to break for lunch and got out of the water. Riley trudged through the water and got onto the sand. As she walked over to the blanket, ringing her hair out, she heard a couple gasps and quick intake of breaths while she was grabbing her tank, back to them.

She looked up, turned her head and saw that they were looking at her back, which was marred with scars. She turned to them as she pulled the tank over. The scars were why she wanted to wear the tank, not go into the water, but once she got wet and the tank was too, she just took it off and forgot.

While in the water, they weren't visible, but now, they were. Megan looked at her in slight horror as to who would do something, Rob looked in pity and anger, Kaldur has pity on his face while Supey's features seem to be softer than his usual look. "How did you get those scars?" Kaldur asked after a few minutes of silence.

Riley gave a small shrug, not really wanting to explain but they wanted to know. "Training, missions, _punishments_ ," she said growling a little at the last one. "Slade doesn't accept failures in anything, missions, training," she said, not liking that she had to explain, justify herself to them.

"I am sorry, friend," he said and she looked at him in surprise. _Friend? Does he really think that?_ she wondered. She knew Wally, Rob and Roy were her friends, granted she still wondered why for everything she's done.

"It's fine. The hot dogs are done," she said changing topics. They then ate the hot dogs, enjoying each other's company, granted Riley only enjoyed Rob's presence. Soon they finished as sat in silence for a little.

"How about some volleyball?" Megan asked and the other's nodded.

"I'll stay here. When you finish a round maybe I'll switch with someone," she said and laid down, placing her arms under her head.

"Ok," Rob said and they did a round while Riley just bathed in the sun. "Finished!" he called after a while and Riley sat up.

"Who won?" she asked standing up and walked over to the court.

"Kaldur and I won. Do you wanna go against us?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Why not," she said and Supey left the court.

"She can take my place," he said and sat on the towel to watch. They then started the game and found out that Riley was very competitive. After a while, the game finished and Megan and Riley had one. They high fived and looked at Kaldur and Rob.

"Wanna go again?" she asked and they shook their heads. They turned to look at Supey and saw that he was laying in the sand. They decided to pour sand on Supey and started. It took longer than they thought to bury Supey but they didn't mind, they were having fun.

Soon they went back into the cave and got cleaned up. "Team, you're getting a new member," Batman's voice went over the intercom and everyone immediately got changed. Riley just wore workout capris and a tank top since she didn't help the team during missions and waited with Batman, Red Tornado, and Green Arrow.

Soon everyone was there and a girl with blonde hair wearing green stepped forward. Riley then recognized her as Artemis. She's seen Slade's files about Sportsmaster having a daughter named Artemis and has seen her at work with her bow. "I'm Artemis," she said and looked around the faces and her eyes widened when she saw Riley.

"What's Renegade doing here?" she asked and everyone looked at Riley before looking back at her.

"This is Riley. Renegade's her alter ego that Lex and Slade made her use. The team got her away from those bad men and are showing her that she can be protected. They've done it for a month," Green explained. Riley crossed her arms and faced away from Artemis.

"I've read about you," Riley said and they all looked at her. "Slade had a file on you, he has files on everyone but some are more detailed than others depending on what he can get," she explained. They then introduced her to everyone and they wondered where Wally was.

" _Recognized, Kid Flash -B03_ ," the voice called out and Wally tripped as he came out holding different things and was in his swimsuit.

"The Wall-Man is here. Now let's get this party star-" as he went forward he tripped and dropped everything. Everyone looked at him and Riley stifled a laugh. Batman looked at Wally impassibly while Green had a slight smirk. "Ted," he finished. Everyone smirked as he got up.

"Wall-Man, huh?" he looked for the new voice and saw Artemis standing there. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" she asked holding her bow up.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked walking up.

"Artemis, your new teammate," she said.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you," he said and Green stepped forward.

"Um, she's my new protégé," he said placing a hand on her shoulder and Riley looked between them. _What about Speedy?_ she thought.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked and Riley stepped forward too.

"I would like to know that too," she said.

" _Recognized, Speedy -B06_ ," the computer called out and everyone turned to look. Speedy then walked out looking way different from the last time she saw him. He was taller, got bigger from muscles and his uniform changed. It was mostly black with red on the collar going onto his chest like an arrow head.

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," he said and Riley looked at him startled. She hadn't seen him in a month and she was confused by why he wasn't with Green anymore. "Call me Red Arrow," he said and he saw Riley with them. "Hey, Riley," he said simply and she nodded.

"Roy, you look-" Green started, walking forward.

"Replaceable," he said walking forward also.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo' Green said and Roy's gaze narrowed under the mask.

"So why waste time finding a sub?" he asked. "Can she even use that bow?" he leaned forward slightly and Artemis stepped forward.

"Yes, she can," Artemis said.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm his niece."

"She's my niece," they said at the same time after looking at each other briefly.

"Another niece?" Robin asked, looking like he knew that wasn't the case. Him and Riley both, she knew from the file but knew Robin had his ways.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team," Aqualad said walking forward, "and we have no quota on archers," he finished and looked between them.

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Wally added. Riley looked at Artemis and saw the quick flash of hurt and worry flit across Artemis's face but no one else noticed. Riley felt that was a bit harsh but knew they prefered Spe-Red since they've known him for a while.

"Whatever, Baywatch," she said walking forward. "I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason," Aqualad said and Red nodded slightly.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette," he said and Robin turned on his hologlove.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City-" Rob said bringing up information about the person, "vanished two weeks ago," he said.

"Abducted two weeks ago," Red interrupted. "By the League of Shadows," he said and Riley looked at Artemis and saw the slight worry. Riley searched her memory and remembered that Ra ran the League of Shadows. She then tried remembering if he said anything about kidnapping this woman but couldn't remember.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Rob asked looking over slightly at Kid as they walked forward with Megan.

"Hard-core," Kid said hitting Robin's fist.

"I already rescued her," he walked toward the things up. "Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon," he pressed a button and a new screen came up. "Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, Nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path-concrete, steel, flesh, bone."

"But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows….providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech," he explained.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows," Artemis said and Riley looked at her, knowing about her past and her father's job.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Kid said and Robin, Artemis, and Riley all smirked at him, knowing something he didn't. "Who are you?!" he demanded again.

"Roquette's been working on a virus to render the Fog inert," he said.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…." Robin started.

"They'll target her," Red finished. "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local High School's computer lab," he said and an image of a high school came up.

"You left her alone?" Green asked.

"She's safe enough for now," he said.

"Then lets you and I keep her that way," Green said stepping toward Red.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?" Red asked. Green started walking forward again and Batman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too," he said. Red then scoffed slightly before talking again.

"Then my job's done," he said and walked away.

" _Recognized, Speedy-_ "

"That's Red Arrow -B06. Update," he said and the golden light surrounded him and he vanished. Kid and Artemis glared at each other while Riley looked sadly at where Roy was. _He's so different,_ she thought, but then she remembered, _he's a clone but doesn't know it. What should I do?_

She pondered this as the team got ready and left. One part of her was still loyal to Lex and the Light while another wanted her to tell everything. Not to mention what Slade would do if he found out she told them about the Light's plan and Roy being a clone. She doesn't even think he knows that.

 **XXX**

That night they arrived back triumphant and Riley could guess they succeeded. Aqualad went to Batman while the other's went to their own things, which was get cleaned then get some sleep. Before Wally and Chad left she walked up to them.

She said goodbye and they waved as they left through the tubes. She then went to her room and fell asleep thinking about what to do with the info about Roy.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Next chap! Sorry it took a little to publish. Had a lot on my mind. BTW tomorrow, school starts for me so don't be surprised if updating takes a little while. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	29. Nightmares

**Heya! Again, sorry about it taking awhile, but school will make update times slower. If you're mad, blame either the after school class or the AP Environmental Science class(which I dropped). I still LUV YA! Also, because of school frying my brain I forgot what I last did and had to re-read last chap. LOL.**

 **Also, I wanna say thanks to everyone who's either favoriting or following this! It warms my heart at seeing that and makes me excited to update this knowing how many of you that really love this story! You're the best readers! 3(heart)**

 **And finally, I'm still accepting suggestions for what you want to happen. Whether it's a mission, bonding with the team, whatever. Still accepting those request through reviews or PMs. Review! Luv ya! -RK(Also, the way season 1 ended, it will be changed. Don't know how exactly, but it will)**

 **XXX**

 _Riley looked up and saw Deathstroke standing above Roy, all tied up with a gag in his mouth. "Do it," he ordered and she felt the grip of her katana in her grip. She looked between Roy and Deathstroke, friend and Master, caring and brutal, just some of the words to describe them, torn._

" _Now!" he said and she took steps forward and looked at Roy. He shook his head and she looked at the sword. She then threw it away and fell to her knees in front of him._

" _I won't kill him," she said and looked defiantly at him._

" _Pathetic," he spat and drove his own sword through Roy before she could stop him._

" _No!" she cried out as Roy stop struggling and fell limp onto the white ground, blood flooding from the wound. She heard laughing and looked up to see Deathstroke cutting everyone down one at a time. "Stop!" she cried out and he looked at her as he cut down another person._

" _Make me," he sneered and she ran forward and threw a punch at him. Deathstroke simply moved out of the way and swung it at her. She grunted and turned to see him cut down the last person she cared about and tears formed in her eyes. She growled at him, picked up the katana, and ran at him._

 _She heard something and turned to see everyone getting up, stiff like, eyes clouded. They groaned and looked at her, they're eyes accusing. "You should have done something," they said and she stumbled back._

 _They continued accusing her and she heard Deathstroke laughing. She turned to him and saw him thrust his blade forward. She gasped as white hot pain coursed through her stomach and looked down. His blade went hilt deep through her stomach and she cried out, falling to the ground as Deathstroke laughed above her._

" _You're pathetic," he sneered and pulled the blade back out and then thrust it through her chest._

 **XXX**

"Ahh!" Riley burst upright, sweat beading on her forehead and trickling down her neck. She looked around the room, wide-eyed and fearful. She was in her room in the Cave. She breathed heavily and the door opened. She gave a small shout of surprise but cut it off when she saw who it was.

It wasn't Deathstroke but Supey. "You ok?" he asked. "I heard you screaming," he said and she thought about that. The walls were near soundproof. That meant she was screaming loud enough for Superboy to hear her through the thick walls.

"Y-yeah. Just a bad dream," she muttered wiping the sweat from her brow. He didn't look convinced and sat down on her bed's edge. "What are you doing? I said I'm fine," she said and he looked at her.

"I'm providing a comforting presence. I've heard that when someone has a bad dream, talking about it or having someone comforting close by helps," he said giving a small shrug. Since it didn't seem like he was leaving, she laid back down and pulled the blanket up. She then closed her eyes and soon fell asleep from his comforting presence.

Riley blinks the weariness from her eyes and looked around the room. _Supey must have left when he saw I finally fell asleep_ , she thought as she got up. She changed into her usual, workout pants and a tank top, and walked out of her room. She walked into the training room and looked up at the acrobatic equipment.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning and shrugged. She went over to the equipment and started training, practicing. She went on in training for two and a half hours before she heard anything coming toward her. She stopped the movement she was doing and looked toward the entrance.

Megan stood there watching her. "Morning," she said and she lowered herself to the ground.

"Good morning, Riley. Sleep well?" she asked and Riley refrained herself from making any comment that might hurt her feelings.

"Slept fine," Riley replied after a pause. She then went back to training and Megan left the room. After a while more of training, she finally stopped and got cleaned up. The collar felt heavy on her shoulders and she raised a hand to it, pulling it slightly to feel the air on her skin. _This will be a long day_ , she thought walking through the Cave.

 **XXX Next Day XXX**

Riley grabbed her head and shook it slightly, the sun beating down on her. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked around the desert and wondered why she was there. She remembered being in the cabin that Lex had her in and vaguely the Bruce contract incident but after that, she couldn't remember anything.

She gave a small grunt and raised her left arm, pulling up the holo screen and looking at the map. "September! Why can't I remember the last six months?" she asked herself, hitting her head lightly with her free hand, as if hoping that will bring back the memories. "And why am I in Bialya?"

She racked her brain trying to think of something from the past six months but nothing came to her. Even her shattered remnants of when she was little and taken was gone, all her work of remembering gone, out the door and she was frustrated since she couldn't remember anything.

Though why she was frustrated about losing the progress with that memory was not clear. Six months ago, she thought it was fake, she doesn't remember that she was told it was real. So whether she's frustrated about forgetting the memory itself or the fact that she forgot that Lex had lied to her, she didn't know or remember of course.

She reached a hand up to rub the back of her neck and her hand hit the metal collar around her throat, slowly heating up and making her throat uncomfortably hot. She started in surprise at the collar and wondered why and how she got it around her throat.

She had a feeling in the back of her head that felt familiar, the feeling that something was messed with in her mind. She didn't like the feeling that someone had gone into her mind and done something to it. She growled softly and vowed to hurt the one responsible when she found out. She then went back to thinking.

 _Could Deathstroke be responsible for this?_ she wondered as she placed her hand a slowly heating rock. _I'll ask him_ , she thought. She raised a hand to her ear, finger hovering over the comm there. She winced as a horrible pain, like a hammer banging against her head happened.

" _Maintain radio silence," Batman ordered._

"Wha-Why do I have a memory of Batman saying radio silence?" she asked aloud shaking her head in confusion. "And should I listen?" she wondered feeling conflicted on whether to listen to him since she has a feeling nothing good will happen if she doesn't or ignore it and contact her Master.

She decided to contact her Master, looking down as she typed on the hologlove and noticed her outfit. It was similar to her old one but different also. The R on her chest was gone and she could only assume the Lexcorp symbol on her shoulder was gone also. Her gun holder was gone and she didn't feel the reserve one either.

Her katana was also gone and the daggers she had on her were also gone and she felt vulnerable without them. She shook her head, content to wait until she got back to Lex and Deathstroke to get out of the clothing. She continued typing and pressed the final key, holding her breath expectantly.

Then on the screen, a message popped up saying that she couldn't access Deathstroke and she growled. "Looks like I'll have to find Queen Bee," she muttered and pulled up the map again and looked at the other dots on it questionably but ignored them. She typed once again and pulled up Queen Bee's location.

"She's in a small town," she said aloud again. She started walking through the desert toward the town. The hours went by and soon it was noon and the sun sent merciless heat down at her. She wiped the sweat from her brow and pulled her hood up so that her face was in shade and made sure the cloak covered her skin.

She pushed on through the blistering heat even though her legs threatened to collapse and she decided to rummage through her utility belt and found a small pouch of water in it. She pulled it out and took a small sip before putting back, knowing she should conserve what little water she had left.

The sun was slowly sinking past the horizon, streaking the sky with pink when she heard an engine. She turned to the side and saw a jeep coming toward her, with the Bialyian flag painted on it, filled with soldiers. The car came at her and she dove to the side, hearing the soldiers yelling and understood them.

"Her Majesty wants her alive!" a soldier yelled when they stopped the jeep and jumped out of it. They charged at her with their weapons raised and she immediately went into her fighting stance. She rummaged through her utility belt and pulled out some shurikens and threw them at the soldiers.

Three went down and didn't move again. Another grunted as the shuriken struck his side and the last two stared at her wide eyes. She then spoke in their language and they listened to her and they seemed scared when she said 'man of black and orange'. They nodded and the remaining soldiers went into the jeep and Riley climbed in after them.

They went through the desert and soon the sun was all the way down and the moon rose up. Every mile they went, though, dread slowly crept up Riley's body as they got closer to the town where Queen Bee was.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry if this was short but I just really wanted to get this publish since I made you wait for a while. Also, my cousin is getting married tom. so don't be surprised if there's no update tom. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	30. The Desert

**Heya! Sorry about the delay but I did warn you! Plus I've been sick the past some days so I have not been the best to write. I'm still not feeling the best so sorry in advance if this chap is not very good since I'm still kinda out of it. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

Robin's eyes opened and he looked between M'gann, Artemis and Kid Flash and they all said at the same time, "Aqualad! Renegade!"

"What happened next?" Robin demanded.

"I don't know. That's the last thing I-we remember," M'gann said.

"Ehh. We landed twenty-four hours ago. If Kaldur'ahm's been wondering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills. And as for Renegade, if she also lost her memory, who know's where she went," KF said.

"Now that I know to look for them….he's close! But he's not moving. Renegade, on the other hand, is moving _very_ fast. Like she's on a car, through the desert, but I don't know where she's heading," Robin said looking up.

"Let's deal with Aqualad first and then deal with finding Renegade," KF said and they nodded, following Robin as he led the way.

 **XXX**

Renegade looked around the small room as she waited for Queen Bee to finally speak with her. She was going to ask Queen Bee to allow her to contact Slade and figure this whole mess out and still couldn't figure out why she was feeling dread in the pit of her stomach.

She felt like she shouldn't have come here which was a ridiculous notion since she was loyal to her Master and the Light. But, nevertheless, she felt that way but ignored the persistent feeling as the door opened and Queen Bee came out. "Ah, Renegade. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well, I've come since I have no memory of the past six months and cannot reach my Master on my hologlove or comm. I was hoping you could call them. And I was wondering if you had any tools that will help with this," she pointed to the inhibitor collar around her neck and it made Queen Bee's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Why do you have an inhibitor collar on?" she asked and Renegade resisted making a snarky comment since Bee was her only chance at getting home, well, that she knew of.

"Like I said before," she started calmly, "I have no memory of the past six months so I have no idea of how this became attached around my neck," she explained.

"Very well. I shall get Lex on the line and have my men see if there are any tools that might help," she then turned and went back into the room she was just in. She went over to her desk and pressed a button and a screen came up slowly. Soon, Lex came on and he did not look at all pleased, behind him stood Deathstroke who also didn't look pleased.

" _What is, Queen Bee?_ " he asked, hands folded on the desk before him.

"Well, I have some information on your Renegade problem," she said and Lex leaned forward slightly, highly interested in what she had to say. Deathstroke had shifted from his tense, ready to attack posture to a slightly more relaxed one that still said he'd be ready to attack.

" _What do you know?_ " he asked and Bee smirked.

"Well, I have Renegade here with me right now," she said and Lex's eyes widened. "She doesn't have any memory from the past six months and has an inhibitor collar around her neck that was most likely put there by the Justice League. She wishes to talk to you," she explained.

" _Send her in then,_ " Lex said and Bee nodded, heading out and waving Renegade in. Lex studied her along with Deathstroke as she walked up to the desk, noting her costumes slight changes. " _So, Renegade, I hear you're having problems with your memory?_ " he asked and she nodded. " _Can you tell me the last thing you remember?_ " she racked her brain slightly to remember the last thing clearly and it came to mind.

"I remember vaguely the contract for Mr. Bruce Wayne. But after that, nothing," she said and both Lex and Deathstroke nodded.

" _Don't worry, I'm sure Queen Bee will allow Psimon to help you with your memory problem,_ " he said and Bee nodded. He was quite glad that she didn't remember being with the heroes the last six months and whatever they had managed to get into her head.

And of course Psimon would help her with her memory, he'll make sure he time with the heroes are erased and place different ones in their place, making her think she was still Lex's loyal assassin. " _I'll have Deathstroke go and pick you up, until he arrives, stay where you are_ ," Lex said and Renegade nodded.

"Yes, sir," she replied and the screen darkened.

"Now, let's see if my soldiers fou-" she was interrupted as the door burst open and a soldier ran in.

"Your Majesty! The heroes sidekicks have arrived in the town and are attacking!" he said in Bialyian though Renegade understood him perfectly.

"Keep them back. I cannot be captured and neither can Renegade," she said and Renegade looked at her vaguely confused.

"I can take care of myself," she said and Bee didn't look convinced but knew she had to escape.

"Fine attack them," she said bitterly, knowing if Renegade got caught, Deathstroke will be very upset at her.

"Do you have a sword I can use? Mine seems to be missing," she said and Bee nodded.

 **XXX**

The Superboy, M'gann, KF, and Artemis kept the soldiers back as Robin looked at his hologlove trying to find where Renegade was in the town when they heard her laugh. They looked up when the last of the soldiers fell unconscious to them and saw Renegade on a building's roof.

"What are you doing here?" she called out, pointing a sword down at them.

"Where'd she get a sword!?" KF asked.

"We're here for you!" Robin called out and she scoffed. "You're part of our team. We rescued you from Slade and Lex," at Slade's name, she gave a small jerk.

"Why would I allow myself to be captured by sidekicks? I'm loyal to my master and would never allow that to happen," she said but cringed lightly as Robin shook his head. She had a feeling that he might be telling the truth since she knew Robin-Chad wouldn't lie to her. They were friends but if the Light saw her helping them, it'd be the end for her.

"We're your friends," he said and Renegade shook her head.

"No, your not," she said though she cringed on the inside. She dug into her utility belt and threw shurikens at them and they all jumped out of the way. She then jumped down and attacked the heroes who all dodged her. She turned and looked at the Kryptonian and dug around her belt, trying to find the kryptonite she kept so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Ya, Batman took away the kryptonite from your belt. How else would he do that unless you were on our team?" Robin asked and she growled. They then went at each other and Renegade held her own against them.

They clashed multiple times with Renegade dodging many attacks that Artemis and Robin shot or threw at her while she was distracted with Superboy or KF. Soon, Superboy was able to pin her arms at her side and she struggled against his grip. She tried going limp but it didn't work.

Renegade soon felt the familiar presence of someone entering her mind and her breathing hitched in fear. She knew that feeling of someone in her mind, messing around with it and she did not like it one bit. She started struggling even more, panic consuming her as flashes of a room with shackles went across her vision.

She didn't realize until her voice cracked that she was screaming for them to stop and let go. Soon the presence was out and she fell from the Kryptonians grip onto the sand below, breathing heavily as the horrible images flashed across her vision. Soon other things came across, the missing memories from the past six months.

It was too much for her since she wasn't fully recovered from her panic attack at someone entering her mind and doing something to it and she went unconscious. Robin looked at her sadly.

He was horrified when she started screaming out when M'gann entered her mind to restore her memory. He recognized that she was having a panic attack and knew she didn't know it until her voice cracked since she was yelling out about wanting it all to stop.

To have people stop messing with her mind. He looked at her unconscious face and saw that it was tense as if she was having a nightmare which was pretty accurate for someone who just had a panic attack. "Let's get out of here," he said and they all nodded.

Superboy bent down and picked Renegade up gently, not wanting her to freak out any more than she already had. They entered the ship and Supey placed her on a bed opposite of Aqualad and they flew back to the Cave.

 **XXX**

 **Again, I'm sorry if this chap was bad but I am still out of it from being sick. And sorry if you wished the chap was longer but I really didn't have the energy to write out a battle right now. So, please don't be mad! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	31. Training

**Heya! And wow, no suggestions. Ok whatevs. Let me just say this, if these chap take a while to publish, it's because I'm taking a while to think of what to do next. Happy October 1st! Review!**

 **XXX**

Riley grunts slightly and placed her hands under her and to the side as she's on her side. She pushes herself to a sitting position while opening her eyes. She looks around confused and slowly everything that happened when she was conscious came trickling back and she grips her head as it feels like needles are in it.

She looks at the room intently and soon realized where she was. She's in her room in the Cave. She thought about what she screamed while M'gann had gone in her mind and realized she didn't really know a few of the things she yelled out and why she freaked out so much. She shook her head slightly and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Her feet touched the ground with a thud and she pushed herself up off her bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning. She made her way slowly to the door and hesitated at the knob. She shook herself and turned the knob, pushing the door open at the same time. She walked out of her room and heard talking echoing through the halls of the Cave.

She followed the voices and soon found herself outside the kitchen and heard some of the sidekicks talking. "You think she'll be ok? She hasn't woken up yet," she heard M'gann asking to whoever is present.

"I am sure she is fine," she heard Kaldur reply. "Her mind was just overwhelmed by everything. From what you've told me, she had a panic attack from you trying to get into her mind to restore it," he explained.

Yeah! So it makes sense that she hasn't woken up. Her mind's still calming down I bet!" she heard Wally continue. She scowled at hearing them talk about her like they actually care about her. _They don't care about her and I doesn't care about them. Right?_ she thinks. _Yes, I'm loyal to my master and the Light!_ she thinks but then, _why don't I try getting back to them? Why do I continue to stay with them if I'm loyal to them?_

She turns from the door before she could hear anything else that they might not want her hearing. Even though her body felt heavy like lead, she went toward the training room. She felt like hitting something because everything going through her mind is confusing. The inhibitor collar around her neck thudded against her collarbone as she walked fast to the training room.

She entered the room and went straight for the dummies and grabbed the gloves nearby. After putting them on she went onto the balls of her feet and started punching the dummy with ferocity, like it personally ruined her life. She doesn't know what to do with how she feels so she just starts hitting the dummy even harder.

Sweat goes down her neck into her shirt and into her eyes slightly. She brushed the sweat from her eyes and forehead and continued hitting it. Her body protested to the rigorous exercise but she continued on even though she knew she should rest since she did just wake up from who knows how long she's been out.

She lets off a roundhouse kick and the dummy fell to the floor hard. She placed her hands on her knees breathing heavily and she faintly heard the door opening but took no notice of it. She heard the collar power up for some reason and then electricity coursed through her. Her head went back and she yelled out, clawing at the collar.

It stopped and she turned to see that Batman was in the room, holding the remote in his hand. From her body's exhaustion and the electricity, she fell onto her back and strained her neck to look at Batman. "W-hy?" she asked, voice cracking from the shock it took.

"Heroes don't do that," he said simply gesturing to the dummy that was beaten up badly on the ground. "We don't use ferocity when taking bad guys down," he continued walking over to her and he then kneeled down.

"I was just frustrated ok?" she replied harshly and Batman's eyes narrowed down at her.

"That may be, but we still don't do that," he answered back. "The team still thinks your unconscious. By the looks of it, you should be," he then took her hand and helped her up and she swayed slightly. Her body rather be down and resting. She stumbled forward and Batman caught her before she could faceplant into the ground.

"Let's get you back to your room," he said, hands holding her arms and preventing her from falling as he led her back through the halls. "When you're fully rested and healed, you can train with me and get your frustration out. Ok?" he suggested and she nodded.

"Sure," she said softly and they reached her room. Batman opened the door and went to the bed and helped Riley into it and then left the room. Batman then made his way to the kitchen where he knew the team would be. They all looked up at his entrance and Robin looked at him curiously.

"What's up, Batman?" he asked curiously.

"Riley was up, but none of you noticed," they all looked at him wide eyed. "I just helped her back to her room since she was having trouble standing. But we do need to talk about her," he said and everyone nodded. "Let's get started then."

 **XXX A Few Day's Later XXX**

Riley swung her foot at Batman and he ducked and swung his own fist as her. She fell to her knees and the fist went through the air she used to be in and she surged forward and threw both her arms forward and pushed at Batman, succeeding in pushing his back slightly. She the swung her leg around, hoping to push Batman's legs out from under him.

He jumped over her leg and kicked at her. His foot connected with her side and she rolled away and went to her feet, breathing heavily. "We're done for the day," he said walking over to her. "You did well, Riley," he said nodding approval and she felt accomplished. It was different training with Batman than with Slade. Batman would let you take your time and help you get the move right while Slade would beat you if you didn't get it right the first time.

Batman didn't get mad if you messed up but helped you get it right while Slade glared and threatened to punish you. Batman had training go for no more than three hours while Slade made you train for hours on end with little breaks for even water. With each passing day, she felt more and more compelled to stay with the heroes who care for her and didn't hurt her if she messed up.

Oh, they did shock her occasionally, once in a blue moon basically when she would start falling back to her Renegade ways. But that rarely happened now since she's been with the team for quite a while now, a few months actually. They made her feel like an average teen hanging with friends and just training to protect herself, not a killer assassin being held by the enemy.

She revealed in the feeling of feeling like a teen again, of actually feeling her age. She hadn't felt her age in years for which she was grateful. The one thing she wished for more than anything was that it never happened to her, that she was never taken in by Lex and trained to be a killer. She wished that she was with her family, playing games with her sister and doing whatever, not this.

Not hiding away from the people that made her like this and being trained by her 'enemies' to be a good guy. Though a part of her, the part that was still tricked, the part that Slade had managed to corrupt, still told her she should be trying to escape the 'enemies' which she wished would shut up and let her forget her problems.

She went to the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge while rubbing a towel around her hair to get the sweat off her. She placed the towel around her neck and then opened the bottle, taking a large drink from it. She then went to her room and looked around and saw an old iPod on her desk.

Chad had given it to her a while ago and it had all the songs that she had on her laptop in Lexcorp. She didn't even question how Chad got them, knowing he had his secrets, and that he can hack basically anything. She scrolled through the songs on it and stopped at the one that she and Eve had danced to when they were little, basically before she was taken, hilariously.

She pulled out the small portable speaker and hooked the iPod up to it, turning the volume up a bit and pressed play. _Can't Help Falling in Love_ came through the speakers and Riley's eyes closed. As the music surrounded her, she imagined Eve with her and the music pulled out the moves they made up.

The music pulled the moves from her mind and she danced them with her whole soul, passionately. Her moves were graceful from doing acrobatics but she also did a few jerky moves but they went well together. Transitioning from the jerky movements to the smooth ones, she lost herself to the music as she danced, imagining her sister was there with her.

A smile graced her face as she opened her eyes and danced around the room to the song. The moves flowed through her and she just thought about all the times she and Eve danced to the song or did things while the song played in the background. She wished that time would go back and she would be with her sister again, but knew that wasn't possible, so she just let the music control her.

She was so into the music that she didn't even hear her door open and Roy stood there, watching her dance. "Hey," he finally said as it was apparent that she was too into the music to notice him.

"Ahh!" she gave a small shout and turned so fast she fell to the ground. She glared up at him and he gave a small laugh. "Not funny," she said getting up and going over to the iPod to turn the song off.

"It was a little," he said smiling at her and she sat down looking at him still.

"I imagine that there is a reason for you coming to my room and then scaring me," she said and Roy nodded.

"I came to chat. Is that against the law?" he asked coming into the room.

"No, but it'd be appreciated if you didn't startle the person you want to talk to."

"Well, I stood there for a little while and you didn't notice me. So I decided saying something might work," he explained shrugging.

"Well that certainly got my attention," she replied coldly. "There probably was a better way of getting my attention you know," her eyes narrowed at him and he smirked.

"How was I supposed to know you'd get scared?" he asked.

"I wasn't scared! You just startled me. Big difference," she said looking away.

"Sure you were," he said leaning against the wall.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing particular. Just wondering how you're doing here in the Cave," he asked and they started talking, asking random things and getting a reply from the other. "So, where'd you learn that dance?" he asked suddenly and Riley looked away, not before Roy saw the pain that flashed across her eyes. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't have…." he went over to the desk and settled a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine," she said. "And my sister and I made that dance up when we were seven. It came on while we were listening to the radio and we just fell in love with it. We started dancing to it and soon created a dance. Though I did add in parts that felt right just now and fixed other ones, but it still remained the same as the one we first made," she explained smiling at the memories.

"Sorry about your sister, Riley," he said and she shrugged.

"It's fine, I've moved on, but its ok to be sad sometimes by missing them," she said. She didn't mention the possibility that her sister was alive since Chad wasn't sure himself so she didn't want to raise a false hope.

"Why don't you teach me the moves?" he asked suddenly and she looked at him startled.

"Really?" she asked, head tilted.

"Sure, it looks cool," he replied and she nodded. He actually did it since he had a feeling that the dance was made for two people and it'd make her happy teaching it. So, she slowly taught him the dance that she made so long ago with her sister and smiled as they slowly got through the dance.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, next chap done! Booyah! Sorry if this was shorter than you'd prefer, but meh. I didn't really have any idea of what would happen during this chap and I just wrote what felt good and this happened. Hope you like it! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	32. Note

**Please forgive me everyone who's reading this. I'm putting this on hold because I've been getting distracted from it and my muse seems to be in hibernation for the time being so I won't be writing this story until it comes out. Please don't be mad with me, I will come back to it eventually once I get my muse back and nothing else dramatic happens in my life(i.e. dad's job is very ify and there's the chance of us moving). So, ya. Luv ya!**


	33. Water Flowing, Part 1

**Heya! Sorry about the super long wait a LOT is going on in my life right now. So, please don't be mad! Also, I'm doing this update since, well, this fic is pretty nice since I can follow the episodes pretty well without having to think much. I needed a break and this was good. I'll continue doing these sporadic, random updates every now and then so the 'on hold' will stay until either this gets finished or I commit full time to this fic again. Also, this will be short, I'll hopefully do the second part soon-ish. We'll see thou. Review\Comment! Luv ya!**

 **If ya wanna talk or something:**

 **Tumblr: paladinwilla**

 **Twitter: paladinwilla**

 **XXX**

A few weeks have gone by since the Bialya incident and Roy talking to Riley. During that time, she has gone on a few missions with the team or helped from the Cave. Right now she was heading to the showers since she just finished working out and she wanted to get cleaned up. M'gann, Kaldur, Wally and Conner were all in the main hanger. Wally was helping Connor with his motorcycle though she knew they were actually just trying to be alone.

She walked in on them and walked away without them seeing her. It looked like only Wally didn't know they were a couple. She heard an explosion go off and spun with amazing speed to look down the way she was walking from. She had gone by them to quickly see what they were doing and to say where they could find her should she be needed. She ran down the hall to see what happened and heard a something.

Hollow footsteps were coming toward her with a clank and she could also hear water. "Hello? Kaldur'ahm?" she called out. The steps stopped moving and she looked up and down the halls, looking for the source. "If that's you, Kaldur'ahm, I swear-" she soon cut off at seeing a red robot in the distance. "Since when did Tornado have a brother?" she asked and the robot stepped forward. "Who are-"

" _Riley Angel-Luthor, Mr. Luthor has been looking for you,_ " a masculine voice echoed from the robot. " _Come with me quietly_ ," it continued and Riley's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh," was all Riley could say as it started moving closer to her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a throwing disc in one hand and in the other, smoke bombs. "I'm not going anywhere with you…...strange, unknown robot," she said, studying the robot. It had yellow on its head, going between the eyes before stopping at the nose. On its chest was one giant arrow pointing down with two half arrows on either side, all connected at the top with a rectangle of yellow beneath the complete arrow. Everywhere else was red like Tornado.

" _I am one of T.O. Morrow's creations. Mr. Luthor has asked for every contact to keep an eye out for his ward, you. Of course he hasn't put out an Amber Alert for fear of your recognition as Renegade,_ " he explained and Riley scoffed.

"I'm actually surprised he didn't. It doesn't seem like him to miss the opportunity to cause havoc on his enemies," she replied.

" _If you come with me, you'll see,_ " he said and Riley glared at him.

"What did you do to them?" she asked hesitantly.

" _They have been taken care of_ ," was the reply and her eyes narrowed. She then chucked the bombs down and explosions went off, filling the hall. She then ran down the hall the way she was heading. She dashed into the library and ran up the stairs, down the aisle and through a door. She then went into the vents and crawled through them, pulling up a map and following it to where M'gann's ship was, hoping they were still there. She soon reached it and gasped when she looked in.

" _Renegade is here? Mr. Luthor would pay our creator greatly for the return of her_ ," a feminine robotic voice called out after whatever the male one said. The red one had what could be called a female body with a yellow strip going from her right shoulder down the middle of her chest then to her waist on the left. Addition yellow stripes were on the center of her forehead and on her right leg that stopped between the eyes and above the knee joint. Like the other, she was red all over.

" _Indeed. Maybe these junior heroes knows where she is,_ " the male said. In a fire cage, M'gann and Kaldur glared at the robots. M'gann then sagged against Kaldur as her strength left her from her weakness to fire. " _Were is Renegade?_ " he asked and Kaldur continued to glare.

"We aren't going to tell you, she's our friend," he said and the robots looked impassively at him.

" _We'll find her on our own then_ ," the female said turning around to walk away with the male robot. Right then, a voice called out saying who was entering the mountain.

"Oh no," Riley whispered and started toward the training room. She entered right as both Robin and Artemis were figuring out what to do. She quickly rummaged through her pack and pulled a disk out. She then chucked it through the grate toward a empty hall that would get them to safety. Robin looked that way and smirked. The two then ran from the room and the robots soon followed, trying to capture them. She then crawled back to the room and to a grate. She pulled the grate off and exited the vents before sneaking over to Kaldur and M'gann. She placed a finger to her lips and Kaldur nodded understanding. She then ran down to the water and looked around and saw a few containers that could be used to hold water.

She quickly filled the containers before running up to the cage. "Wait," she said and Kaldur nodded, knowing she wanted to see how long it took before the fire reappeared after being put out. She grabbed one container and doused the closest side. It stayed empty for about five minutes before re-covering again. She then nodded and Kaldur nodded, going to a crouch, holding M'gann ready. She quickly doused the fire again and Kaldur jumped through the opening. "Come on!" she said and they ran down the stairs to the water.

"It'll be all right, M'gann," Kaldur whispered as he stepped into the water until M'gann was hovering an inch above the lapping water. He then slowly dipped her in and a sigh left M'gann. Her pale green color slowly richened back to her normal green as she cooled down. Her eyes then opened and she nodded to Kaldur. He then righted her and she flew up and headed toward Connor and Wally in the water. She studied the material holding them for a bit before flying back.

"We'd need a laser or something to release them," she said and Riley nodded.

"We first need to find Artemis and Robin," Riley said and the two nodded. "Let's get out of here," they then ran past the stairs to a hallway leading to the room. Water was heard rushing and Riley glanced back to see the male moving water towards them. A growl left her lips as she pulled out an explosive and threw it to the ceiling, causing a cave-in.

"What's happening?" Kaldur asked as they continue to run.

"One robot was having water come at us. I slowed it down with the cave-in," Riley said and Kaldur nodded understanding before going quiet again. They went down halls, looking everywhere for their teammates who seemed to disappear into thin air. "Have any ideas where they would be?" she asked and the two shrugged.

"I can try reaching them telepathically," M'gann suggested and Kaldur nodded. She then closed her eyes and reached out to them as they ran. "Found them!" she said and then led the way to them, they turned at many halls, twisting and turning many times before they made it to a room Riley hadn't been in much before; the boiler room.

"Where?" Riley asked and M'gann led them forward only to yelp when flames went toward her. "I'll distract her," she said suddenly and Kaldur shook his head.

"I will not allow you to," he responded and she smirked.

"They won't hurt me," she replied.

"How do you know they won't?" M'gann asked and Riley turned her smirk over to the alien.

"Because, if they did somehow catch me after hurting me, Lex would make their creator T.O. Morrow pay most likely. Don't mess with a villain's project," she explained and Kaldur nodded.

"Alright. Do it," he said and she smirked again before running out.

"Hey, metal head!" she shouted and the female turned to her. "You want me? Come and get me!" she shouted standing in an open, 'come-at-me' pose. As flames engulfed the female and she started to make her way over, Riley turned around and ran down the aisle, female right behind her. M'gann and Kaldur then made their way to Robin and Artemis. A flame started to form in the females hand and Riley tusked at her. "No you don't. Not unless your willing to risk Morrow's safety," she said and the flame then disappeared. As she turned a corner, the male appeared and she yelped in surprise. Water rushed toward her and Riley yelled out in shock and fear as it circled and made a ball around her head.

Kaldur and M'gann stopped moving at Riley's yell and looked around from the catwalk and saw water balled around Riley's head. The female walking up behind her as Riley struggled, trying to wipe away the water. She raised a hand and knocked it hard against Riley's head. She then went limp, falling to the ground with a faint thud, the water staying in place before being thrown to the wall. "We need to get to the others," Kaldur said and M'gann nodded agreement.

 **Ok, so here is part one! Ya! Next chap may take a while to be, ya know, published. Sorry ahead of time if it takes like, a year before that happens. I just really wanted to get this done. I probably coulda finished but because of my dad making me help put christmas stuff away, I lost the zone I was in which took days to get into. So ya, I compromised with making this a two parter.**


End file.
